


Two + Two  = Four

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: The Original Mpreg!Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the <i>Where We Are Tour</i>, Harry and Louis find themselves feeling a little amorous after attending Louis' mum's wedding. After indulging in some unprotected sex on an L.A. beach, Harry ends up pregnant, expecting twins just weeks after the end of their <i>On the Road Again Tour</i>.</p><p>Not only do the boys find themselves facing the daunting prospect of becoming parents at the height of their fame--not to mention during a worldwide stadium tour--but the boys are still closeted. Their lives are about to change, but though the changes are stressful, and the road is just a bit rough, they can't wait to welcome their twins into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two + Two  = Four

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a labour of love (pun intended). It was my first try at writing MPREG, and I had a blast doing so. In addition, this is my first big bang, and I'm so excited to be a part of it!
> 
> First, deepest, abiding thanks to Cori Lannam, who listened to me go on and on and on about this story, encouraged me along the way, helped with plot points, then beta'd it when it was finished. I could not have done it without her.
> 
> My artist, [Nikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aflowerchildsdreams), graced me with a beautiful header and two different dividers for my story. I am so grateful to her for the time she spent coming up with an idea which really worked in concert with my story.
> 
> There is an "unofficial" sequel to this story, which can be found here: [And They Lived (Happily Ever After)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2704496). In addition, I am currently working on a sequel that comes in between this and _And They Lived_ , so if, by chance, you want more in this universe, keep an eye on this page.
> 
> Thanks so much to the Big Bang mods for pulling this all together!!
> 
> Enjoy the story!!
> 
>   
> 

The second they finished the last line in "Best Song Ever," Harry raced off the stage as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Louis found him moments later kneeling on the ground in the hallway backstage, hurling into a short, metal bin.

Louis immediately dropped to his knees next to Harry, moving a hand up to rub soothing circles on Harry's shaking back.

Harry threw up over and over until he was just dry heaving, then he finally leaned back on his haunches. He turned his face toward Louis, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby," Louis whispered for Harry's ears only. "I'm sorry."

"I feel like shit, Lou," Harry whispered back.

At that moment, a cloth appeared right in front of Louis' face, and Louis took it so he could gently wipe the tears from Harry's cheeks, then he let Harry use it briefly to wipe his mouth.

"We're going straight to the hotel." Louis held the used cloth up for someone to take, never removing his eyes from Harry. As the cloth was spirited away, Louis added, "You can rest there, and we're done now until L.A. Plenty of time to get over whatever bug you've caught."

Harry hauled in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he agreed wearily, allowing Louis to help him up and out to the waiting car.

While Liam, Niall, and Zayn went on out to California for some fun in the sun, Louis and Harry stayed in Chicago a few extra days to see if Harry could shake whatever illness it was that plagued him.

After four days, when it was clear just how tenacious Harry's sickness was, Louis had Harry's assistant find a doctor in Chicago for them to visit.

Ever since the last show at Soldier Field, when he'd initially gotten ill, Harry had been pervasively nauseated. If he managed to get food down, he threw it up just a short time later. By the time they were waiting in the offices of Dr. Eden Winter, Harry was exhausted. He was having trouble sleeping through the nausea and that, combined with general tour fatigue, was probably making things exponentially worse.

Harry asked for Louis to stay with him while the doctor examined him. She asked about his symptoms, took his vitals (temperature and blood pressure a little high), and had a nurse draw some blood. For good measure, she asked for a urine sample, then asked the boys to wait while they performed a few of the tests they could complete right on site. At the same time, the assistant who had accompanied the boys got the doctor to sign a non-disclosure agreement. If something serious was wrong, they did not need that information to be leaked to the press.

When the doctor left them alone to examine all the samples and maybe tend to some other patients, Harry turned worriedly to his boyfriend. "What if they can't figure out what's going on? We have to be in L.A. in a week ready to do another show."

Louis reached out to grab Harry's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "She'll figure it out, give you some medication, and you'll be right as rain in no time. We'll probably even be able to make it to L.A. for a few days at the beach."

"That would be nice," Harry commented. "I miss the beach."

"You just need to relax, babe."

Harry hauled in a deep breath, trying to follow Louis' suggestion. "I'm trying. It's just so hard. I've had stomach stuff before, but never anything that's lasted this long."

"I know." Louis rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry's hand.

"What if it's something serious?" Harry began to sound overwrought yet again.

"Then we'll deal with it together, just like we deal with every other thing we're hit with," Louis vowed. "Try not to worry, Haz. It's probably just some fancy American stomach bug. Maybe it's super food poisoning."

Harry looked at Louis sceptically. "Super food poisoning?"

Louis shrugged. "It could be a thing."

Harry shook his head before working on trying to calm himself down with some deep breathing.

The doctor reappeared a few minutes later, a clipboard in her hands. "Well, Mr. Styles. I think we've figured out what's going on here."

Louis held his breath as Harry warily asked, "How bad is it?"

"It isn't anything bad at all," Dr. Winter assured him. "You're pregnant."

Harry and Louis both opened their eyes wide and stared at her. With a nervous laugh, Harry said, "Ha ha. Funny joke. Now, really, what's wrong with me?"

The doctor smiled at him kindly. "The test results are conclusive. You're pregnant."

Harry shook his head violently. "That's impossible. We always, always use protection."

"You know who the father is?" Dr. Winter inquired. "The other father, I mean."

Louis raised his hand slowly. "That would be me."

The doctor's mouth formed a silent "o."

"There is no other father," Harry protested. "Because there can't be a baby. We've never, ever had sex without protection."

"Babe," Louis interjected. "L.A. After the wedding. On the beach."

Harry closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Shit! Shitshitshit."

Louis turned to Dr. Winter with a sheepish smile. "It was right after my mother's wedding. We were on holiday."

The doctor closed her eyes and waved her hand in a gesture which clearly indicated that she didn't need the details. When she opened her eyes again, she smiled in understanding. "These things happen."

Harry hauled in a deep breath, then another. Finally, he asked the doctor, "You're sure? There couldn't be any mistakes?"

Dr. Winter shook her head. "We ran the tests twice, and your symptoms match the diagnosis. In male pregnancies, the nausea can be much more intense than in female pregnancies, and your slightly elevated temperature and blood pressure fit, too. I can prescribe some medication which will help take care of all those symptoms."

Harry looked at the doctor balefully, as if he were willing her to change her diagnosis.

She looked back at him sympathetically. "Why don't we do an ultrasound? We can find out how far along you are, make sure everything's okay."

Harry still seemed a little stunned, and when he didn't respond to Dr. Winter's suggestion, Louis nodded to the doctor and tugged at Harry's arm, helping him off the examining table.

The boys followed Dr. Winter out of the room and down the hall to another room. She ushered Harry onto the table there and requested he lift his shirt while she readied her equipment.

When Harry's abdomen was exposed, the doctor pointed to his tattoo. "Nice butterfly."

"Thanks," Harry said, his voice still tense.

She held up a bottle. "This is some gel to help with the ultrasound. It's going to be a little cold, okay?"

Harry nodded and reached for Louis' hand, which Louis took instantly. He hissed as she squeezed some of the gel on his stomach.

Dr. Winter pressed her wand against Harry's abdomen and then indicated the boys should watch the monitor opposite her, on Louis' side of the table. "There," she told them, pointing right to the centre of the screen.

Louis could just make out a circular shape in the middle of the black and white picture. "That's the baby?"

The doctor was silent for a moment, studying the display. Louis' stomach churned as the silence stretched, and he was becoming increasingly worried that something was wrong. A quick glance at Harry made it clear he was likewise anxious.

"Is something wrong?" Harry inquired, his voice a little more high-pitched than normal.

Dr. Winter shook her head. "No," she assured them. "It looks to me like you're just about six weeks pregnant, Harry."

It was Louis' turn to sigh. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Is the baby healthy?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yes, perfectly," the doctor told them. "But it isn't baby, singular. It's babies, plural. Congratulations, it appears that you gentlemen are having twins." As she pointed to the monitor, she added, "Here's one baby, and here's the other."

Louis was concerned Harry's eyes were going to pop out of his head at this revelation. Louis immediately began to run a hand up and down Harry's forearm soothingly while Harry struggled to control his breathing.

"It's okay, Haz," Louis said softly. "It's going to be okay."

Ignoring Louis completely, Harry demanded of the doctor, "Are you sure? Twins? Two babies?"

"I'm positive. Two babies. And I am guessing further examination of your bloodwork will confirm it."

"'When will I start to show?" Harry queried.

"It's different for everyone, but in the next month or so, I'd expect your pants to begin not to fit as well," she replied. "Then I'm guessing that by the time you get into your second trimester, eight to ten weeks from now, it will be pretty evident to everyone that you've got something going on there."

Harry turned to Louis then, obviously on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. "What are we going to do?"

"For starters, you are going to stay calm," Louis insisted. "We will figure this out. I promise."

"Would you like a picture of the babies to take with you?" Dr. Winter asked.

"Yes, please," Louis accepted her offer.

The doctor pressed some keys on the computer at her side, then stood to retrieve a small slip of paper from a printer across the room. She handed it to Harry before she took a cloth to gently remove the gel from Harry's abdomen. "I know you're just visiting us here in Chicago. I would suggest that you find a good obstetrician to guide you through this pregnancy. As I'm sure you know, male pregnancies can be a little more challenging than female ones, but with the right guidance, I am sure you will make it through just fine."

"Are you able to tell us when they'll be born?" Louis asked.

"Do you happen to remember the date on which you probably conceived?"

"21st July," Harry reported with confidence.

Dr. Winter entered that information into her computer. "Male pregnancies, on average, go slightly longer than a female's forty weeks, more like forty-two to forty-four weeks, so by my calculations, these little ones will be here May 11th of next year."

Harry's face relaxed just a little bit at that news--their On the Road Again tour ended April 4th--until the doctor added, "Though it's important to remember that twins often come early."

When Harry blanched, Louis repeated his earlier assertion. "Remember, we're going to figure this out, Harry." He turned back to the doctor. "So, you said there were prescriptions, Dr. Winter?"

She nodded. "Yes. There's a pharmacy right down on the corner; I'll call them in there and you can pick them up on your way out. And please," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, handing it over to Louis, "call me if you need anything before you find your own obstetrician."

"Thank you."

Hollowly, Harry echoed Louis. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, guys," the doctor said in closing. "You can do this." She sped out to go order Harry's medications.

Harry was staring at the ultrasound picture when Louis turned back to him. "Haz? You okay?"

"I always knew this was a possibility--that I could get pregnant," Harry said quietly. "And I wanted to at some point. You know that, right?"

Louis nodded. Harry's love of small people was well known and well documented. Louis felt the same way about kids. He and Harry had discussed more than once how they wanted a house full of children at some point when they could take a break from their One Direction duties to have them. This was not really that point.

"This is just…." Harry couldn't even finish his sentence, and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Just not the best timing," Louis concluded for him. He reached out and placed his hand flat on Harry's still-exposed stomach. "But here we are. You, me, and them. Ready or not. We're going to get through this, sweetheart. We're going to be dads."

Harry tore his eyes from the picture to meet Louis' gaze. He mustered a small smile. "We're going to be dads."

Once they were back at the hotel, Louis made Harry take all the medications Dr. Winter had prescribed, then persuaded him to lay down in an attempt to rest.

Harry stripped down to t-shirt and boxers before crawling under the fluffy hotel sheets and duvet. Louis urged Harry onto his side. Once Harry complied, Louis climbed on top of the covers and rubbed gentle circles into Harry's back until he felt Harry's breathing deepen and even out in much-needed sleep.

While Harry was out, Louis texted the boys to let them know Harry was going to be okay, just a temporary condition. He knew Harry would want to tell them in person about the babies. Once that was done, he got his laptop out and did some research on male pregnancy. He needed to know what the score was and what they should expect.

By the time Harry woke up a couple of hours later, Louis' head was spinning with all the information he'd found, but he felt somewhat more prepared to deal with this sudden change that had been sprung upon them, and he was determined to make Harry feel more prepared, too.

"What time's it?" Harry rasped, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Louis checked his phone. "Almost six. How do you feel?"

"Knackered, but a little better than when we got back." He slipped out from under the covers to pad toward the bathroom. "Gotta wee."

When Harry returned a couple minutes later, Louis pulled the duvet up, then patted the top to indicate Harry should come sit next to him. Harry immediately sidled up to Louis, mimicking his propped-against-the-pillows position.

"Think you could eat something if I called down to room service?" Louis asked.

Harry took a moment to think, then nodded. "Maybe. Something light. Maybe a sandwich?"

"Sure. What kind?"

"Turkey?"

Louis picked up the hotel phone and ordered two turkey sandwiches. As he did so, Harry turned the laptop Louis had been using to see what was on the screen. When Louis hung up the phone, Harry met his gaze. "Doing some research?"

Louis shrugged. "I figured it would be good if we knew what we were facing."

Harry nodded, putting his hand over his belly. "I can't believe there are babies in here."

Louis covered Harry's hand with his own. "Our babies."

"What are we gonna do?" Harry whispered, looking down at where their hands were already protecting the lives inside Harry's body.

"The question of the hour, eh?" Louis rubbed a circle over Harry's hand, his thumb slipping down to touch Harry's stomach. "Well, I've been thinking about it ever since we got back. First decision needs to be yours."

Harry gazed up at Louis through his lashes. "What?"

"Do you want to continue with the pregnancy and have the babies?"

A look of pure, unadulterated horror took over Harry's features. His voice was sharp and harsh when he responded, "Of course I do. How can you even suggest--?"

Louis cut him off, placing his index finger firmly on Harry's lips. "I didn't think you would answer any other way. I just wanted to be sure. I'm not the one who's going to have to deal with carrying the babies, so that one has to be your call."

"Do you want them, Lou?" Harry inquired.

Louis' nod was definitive. "Absolutely. One hundred percent yes."

A smile teased Harry's mouth. "Me, too."

"Then that's settled." Louis leaned over to kiss Harry, sealing the deal. When he lifted back up he said, "Now we need to decide who to tell, and when."

"I want to go home," Harry told him. "I want to tell my mum--and yours--in person."

Louis nodded. "Okay. I can call and get them to set that up."

"I want to tell the boys in person, too."

Louis nodded once more. "That makes sense." He paused for just a second. "What about management?"

Harry sighed. "I wish we didn't have to tell them."

"I know. But we do. And soon, I think. We'll be able to hide this for a little while, since you're only six weeks along, but I Googled what the doctor told us and looked up some pictures of typical pregnant bellies. There is no way we're hiding this beyond the third or fourth month, if we can make it that long." Louis opened the Chrome tab he'd kept open of the bellies for Harry to see.

Harry gasped as if he'd just realised something.

"What?" Louis shot him a worried look. "Is there something wrong?"

"We get to come out," Harry replied, his voice tinged with joy.

Louis could not keep the grin from his face. "Yes, we do. I absolutely cannot wait to tell the world that you're mine. All mine. I've been waiting for this for years."

"You don't think they'll try to come up with another story, do you?" Harry's tone turned anxious.

"They might want to," Louis said matter-of-factly. "But that is not the way it's going to go down. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Harry smiled at him gratefully.

"So, once we tell our families, the lads, and management, all that's left is getting you through the pregnancy," Louis concluded.

"Oh, is that all?" Harry grinned wryly.

Louis' grin grew bigger. "That is all."

As if they'd been waiting for their conversation to come to a good stopping place, the room service waiter knocked on the door just then to deliver their sandwiches.

"Time to eat!" Louis jumped off the bed and moved to let the waiter in, gesturing for him to put the tray on the table in front of the balcony doors. Louis slipped the waiter a five dollar bill, then showed him out.

"Come on, Haz, let's test those meds and see if we can get you and the little ones some food."

Harry wearily pried himself up, but instead of heading for the table and their dinner, he threw his arms around Louis, pulling him in tight for a hug.

Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed him back. "It's going to be okay, baby."

He felt Harry nod against his shoulder. "I know." After a few seconds more, he let Louis go and added, "Thank you for being on board with this."

"I've been on board with you ever since we met in the bathroom at boot camp. That's never going to change," Louis insisted. "Now, come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

Harry couldn't seem to help himself from joking, "And to think, the doctor said I was the one eating for three."

The next morning found them on a plane headed to Manchester. Harry spent some of the flight in the toilet--the medication having handled some of the nausea, but not all of it--and most of the rest of it fidgeting in his seat. As nervous as Louis was to share this news with their families, he knew Harry was even more nervous.

Louis tried distracting Harry with movies he started simultaneously on his video screen and Harry's, but he could tell Harry wasn't truly able to focus on them. Then he tried to find games they could play on his iPad, but Harry couldn't get into those either. In the last few hours of the flight, Louis finally got Harry to sleep, and he considered that a major victory.

They picked up a rental car at the airport, and then Louis drove them the short distance to Holmes Chapel and Harry's mother and step-father's house. His own mother would be joining them there, Louis having requested she come to hear the announcement he and Harry had to make. Might as well get it over with all at once.

Harry's mum, Anne, met them at the front door. She drew first Harry, then Louis into a warm hug before inviting them into the house.

They walked straight back into the kitchen where Robin, Harry's step-dad, and Johannah--Jay--Louis' mum, sat around the island with cups of tea. "Would you like some tea, boys?" Anne inquired.

"I would," Louis replied. "Thanks."

"Harry?" Anne prompted.

"I would rather just some water," Harry told her.

Anne raised her eyebrows in surprise, but said, "Water it is."

Moments later, the boys were settled next to each other at the island, Jay to Louis' right, and Anne and Robin on the adjacent side to Harry's left. Louis had a hot mug of Yorkshire tea, and Harry sipped at some water.

"So, not that we're not thrilled to see you, but aren’t you two supposed to be in Los Angeles?" Anne asked, her voiced laced with concern.

"We were," Harry confirmed. "But I got sick the night of our last show in Chicago, and when I started to feel better, we decided we wanted to come home for a few days instead."

Anne smiled at him and reached a hand over to cover his. "What was wrong? You never even called or texted to tell me you weren't feeling good."

"Thought it was a stomach bug, or maybe food poisoning." Harry drank anxiously from his water.

"Thought?" Anne repeated. "It wasn't?"

As Harry shook his head, Louis grabbed ahold of Harry's other hand where it rested on his thigh under the table, squeezing it supportively.

Harry drew in a deep breath, then let his gaze pass over everyone at the table before landing back on his mum. One more deep breath and he blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop in the room. It was Anne who broke the silence with quiet questions. "Are you sure? Did you go see a doctor?"

"Yes and yes," Harry told her. He squeezed Louis' hand tightly for a moment before letting go to reach into his jacket pocket for the ultrasound photo. He placed it on the table and slid it in front of his mother for her to see. "Their first picture."

"Their?" Jay chimed in, her tone--like Anne's--restrained. "As in one or as in…?"

Harry swiveled his head to gaze over at Louis' mum and nodded. "It's twins. I guess they really do run in the family."

"I am going to guess this isn't something you two planned?" Robin offered his own question.

Louis and Harry shook their heads as one. "No, definitely an accident," Harry added.

"When did you find out?" Anne wanted to know.

"Yesterday," Louis replied.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" she went on.

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled softly. "We're going to have them. It's not the best timing, but it's something we would have done eventually anyway. We're just going to have to figure out how to work with this and our schedule."

"When are you due?" Anne wondered aloud.

"11th May," Harry reported. "About a month after our last tour date."

"So, can we offer congratulations?" Jay asked cautiously.

Louis waited for Harry's response, but when Harry started to nod, Louis nodded, too.

Jay rose from her seat and moved to give first Harry, then Louis, a tight hug. Anne and Robin followed suit before they all sat back down around the table.

"I know you don't usually tell people until you're done with the first trimester," Harry said. "But we're going to have to handle this very carefully, and we wanted you guys to know what was going on first."

Anne nodded. "Have you told Gemma?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll call her tomorrow and tell her."

Smiling, Anne said, "She's going to be so excited to be an aunt. As will your sisters, Louis. And Ernest, of course, an uncle."

"Well, I'm sure at some point they're going to want us to stop with the twin babies," Louis joked, "but yes."

"So, does this mean you boys are going to come out?" Jay queried.

"I don't think we have a choice," Louis answered. "Once everyone finds out Harry's pregnant, everyone's going to assume he's with a guy anyway, since there's no way he'd be doing this for someone infertile at this point in our career."

Jay, Anne, and Robin all nodded their understanding.

"Well, you boys know we're behind you all the way, right?" Jay checked.

Again Harry and Louis nodded simultaneously. "Thanks," Harry told her. "That means so much. This is going to be hard, and we'll need all the support we can get." He followed up his statement with a huge yawn.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" Anne immediately asked, full-on mother mode engaged.

Harry shook his head. "Not since at least Saturday, and even before that not really well with the tour and all."

"We put fresh sheets on the bed in your room for you. Why don't you get some rest…both of you?" Anne suggested kindly. "I'm sure the last couple days have been tough."

Harry nodded wearily.

Robin stood from his seat. "Louis, can I help with the bags?"

"Sure," Louis readily agreed, knowing they needed to keep Harry from overdoing it. He stood and followed Robin back to where they'd left their bags by the front door.

Not thirty minutes later, Harry and Louis had bid their parents good night, taken turns in the bathroom, and stripped to boxers before climbing into Harry's bed for the night.

Louis pulled Harry into his arms, resting a gentle hand on Harry's stomach. "Well, I think they took the news rather well."

"They did," Harry concurred. "I was a little worried they'd be disappointed."

"Baby, no one who really loves us is going to be disappointed," Louis reasoned.

"Management will be disappointed," Harry pointed out. "No, management will be mad."

"Management doesn't love us," Louis countered. "And they don't matter. Not where this is concerned. All that matters is you getting through this and giving birth to our beautiful babies."

"Babies," Harry echoed, placing his hand on top of Louis' where it rested on his stomach. "I still can't believe we're going to have babies."

"Beautiful babies," Louis corrected.

There was a smile in Harry's voice as he whispered, "Love you, Louis."

Louis pressed a kiss into the hair on the back of Harry's head. "I love you, too."

In a matter of minutes, exhaustion finally won over and Louis and Harry fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that--for the moment--they were surrounded by people who did nothing but care about them--and their babies'--well-being. Something to look back on in the stressful months ahead….

Louis was still asleep when morning sickness drove Harry from bed at an early hour the following day. He threw up until he was dry heaving, then rinsed his mouth and took his anti-nausea medication before heading downstairs to see if anyone else was up. He wasn't getting any more sleep until the meds kicked in.

There was no one in the kitchen when he walked in, but one of the French doors leading to the patio was cracked open just enough to tell Harry that someone had taken their morning drink outside. Further examination revealed that the someone was his mum.

She swiveled her head when the French door squeaked and smiled as Harry stepped onto the patio. "Morning, baby," she greeted him warmly, putting her cup down on the table next to her chair.

"Morning, Mum."

She looked at him intently, and the look on her face slipped into sympathy. "Morning sickness?"

He nodded wearily, collapsing into the seat next to his mother's. "Although it hasn't been restricted to the morning."

"I remember," Anne told him. "Would you like some tea? I have herbal which I found soothing when I was pregnant, particularly with you."

"I'll give anything a shot."

"Be right back, then."

She was as good as her word. Not five minutes later she returned with a mug of delicious smelling tea that she handed off to Harry, bending down to kiss his head in the process.

Harry sniffed at the drink first, and just the smell seemed to quell the nausea, so he didn't hesitate to start sipping at the tea even though it was piping hot.

Anne was sipping from her own mug when she asked, "So, how are you feeling about things this morning?"

Harry sighed. "Scared, if I'm honest. Nervous. A little freaked out. I mean, I went to the doctor thinking I had some kind of killer stomach flu and came out being told I'm carrying twin babies in my stomach. Babies. Two of them."

Anne reached over to rest a soothing hand on his thigh. "It's all going to be okay, Harry. You and Louis are going to be wonderful parents, and I think you're actually going to enjoy being pregnant once the morning sickness goes away. There's nothing quite like growing a baby inside you."

"Two, Mum. Two babies." Harry was aware that his tone was teetering on the edge of hysteria, but he couldn't help it.

"Jay has done it twice," Anne reminded him, leaning back into her seat. "You couldn't ask for a better resource."

Harry hauled in a deep breath to try to calm himself, then took another couple sips of tea. "I know. I just wish this had happened two or three years from now. This is just about the worst timing ever."

"I know. Accidents happen, though, and I'm guessing these will end up being two beautiful little accidents."

"Management is going to be seriously unhappy," Harry lamented, finally voicing the largest of his concerns.

Anne nodded. "I imagine they will be. There isn't anything they can do, though. They can't force you not to have the babies if you want to have them. They’re just going to have to deal."

Harry nodded understanding, although he was not entirely convinced.

"It's all going to be just fine, H," Anne went on, once again laying her hand on his leg. "You're going to find a good doctor, you're going to take care of yourself, and in the end you are going to have two little miracles to show for it. Miracles we are all going to love with all of our hearts."

With a small smile, Harry said, "Thanks, Mum."

She patted his leg before releasing it. "Now, how long were you and Louis thinking you were going to stay?"

"Well, it's like, what? The 5th?"

She nodded.

"Our next concert is the 11th, but we need to tell the boys and management as soon as possible, so we'll probably just stay here for the weekend, then head back over," he told her.

"I'll take it. It will be nice to spend some time with both you and Louis, and hopefully we can send you back at least a little relaxed."

"I won't be relaxed until we talk to management," Harry countered sadly.

"Well, you need to set that up for right when you get back, then," his mother suggested. "Get it over with. Stress is one big no-no for you now."

Harry nodded. "I'll call them and set up something for the 9th."

"Good. Now, do you think you could handle some food?"

With a shrug, Harry said, "I can try. I took some meds before I came downstairs, so hopefully they'll have kicked in by the time breakfast is ready."

She tilted her head back in the direction of the house. "Let's get going, then. I have missed having my sous chef."

"I have missed being your sous chef," Harry returned, grinning widely and standing with mug in hand. "Let's start this weekend right."

When Anne stood, she lifted herself up on tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek. "It's all going to work out. I promise."

Harry wanted absolutely nothing more in the world than to believe her, so for now, he would.

By the time the weekend was over, both Louis and Harry were a little more relaxed. More important, they were getting used to the idea that in less than nine months, they would be parents to two tiny people.

When they hugged their parents goodbye, Harry and Louis promised to stay in constant contact, keeping Anne, Robin, and Jay abreast of how both the tour and the pregnancy were going. Jay reminded the boys that she'd been through two twin pregnancies and was available day or night to answer questions. Harry gave her an extra kiss for that; he was pretty sure he was going to need to take her up on her offer.

The plane trip to L.A. was long, but not quite as challenging as the Chicago to Manchester flight had been. Harry was a little calmer, and both he and Louis found plenty to occupy them, including getting some more sleep.

Management had arranged for a car to meet them at a private entry/exit at the airport, and once airport personnel had retrieved their bags, Harry and Louis were able to leave for the hotel with zero fan interruption. Not that Harry didn't love meeting fans--he did--but he was in no shape to interact with them after a week of stress and a thirteen-hour flight.

It was late afternoon as the car wended its way through rush hour traffic, and Louis texted their bandmates to let them know he and Harry were there and that just this once they would be staying at the hotel with the rest of them. Normally, Harry and Louis would stay at the house they owned just outside of L.A., but on this occasion, they felt like they needed to be in the same place as their boys. Louis explained that he and Harry wanted to get in a little nap, then they wanted to have a band meeting, maybe order in some room service. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all agreed readily and expressed joy that they'd all be together again.

There was a key waiting for Harry and Louis at the hotel's back entrance, and they were able to use the service elevator to get up to the floor One Direction and their crew had taken over. When they finally made it to their room, they barely took the time to set their suitcases down before they collapsed next to each other on the king-size bed for a much-needed rest.

"Haz?" Louis toyed with the curls around Harry's ear a little more than an hour later. "Hazza?"

Harry groaned and squirmed, waking up. "Time's it?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Almost half six," Louis replied. "I know you're probably still sleepy, but you need to get up or you won't sleep any tonight."

Harry stretched his arms up toward the ceiling. "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

Louis chuckled. "I feel you on that one." His phone buzzed on the bedside table, and he reached over to check it. "The lads wonder if they can come over at seven for our meeting and some dinner. You gonna be up for that?"

"Yeah. I just need a quick shower."

"Go for it. I'll text them that seven's okay, then shower when you're done."

When the sound of knocking echoed through the room about thirty minutes later, Louis was just pulling on a clean t-shirt. He turned to look at Harry, who was sitting on the bed in fresh clothes, hair damp, catching up on Twitter. "You ready for this, babe?"

Harry looked up and offered a small nod. "As ready as I'm going to get."

Louis opened the door and Niall, Zayn, and Liam tumbled in. There were hugs all around, then they all sat in a circle on Harry and Louis' bed, the room service menu in the middle as they took turns mulling over it.

"How're you feeling, Haz?" Liam asked while he waited for his turn.

"Little better. The doctor gave me some meds that are helping."

Liam smiled. "That's great. So, you think you'll be back on form for Pasadena?"

Harry shrugged non-committedly. "We'll see, I guess."

"How does everyone feel about pizza?" Niall threw out a suggestion, passing his gaze over everyone in the circle.

"Works for me," Liam replied.

"That's fine," Zayn said.

"Lou? Haz?" Niall checked.

"What do you think, Harry? Can you handle pizza?" They had been sticking to mostly bland food while at Harry's mum's house, but with the sickness ebbing a little bit, perhaps pizza would be okay.

Harry unwittingly agreed with Louis' internal monologue when he answered, "I haven't been too, too ill today, so I'm happy to give pizza a go. Maybe just cheese, though. Nothing fancy."

Louis nodded. "I'm in, too."

Niall dragged the hotel phone onto the bed and placed an order for three pizzas: one with everything except anchovies, one with pepperoni, sausage, and mushrooms, and one with just cheese. He was told the pizzas would be delivered in about thirty minutes.

When he'd hung up the phone and put it back on the bedside table, Niall looked from Harry to Louis and back again, then inquired, "So, you guys said you wanted a band meeting. What's up?"

"Is something going on with your mum?" Zayn questioned Harry. He turned, then, to Louis. "Or yours?"

Harry and Louis shook their heads. "No, they're fine. Everything's good," Louis told him.

"Your mum enjoying being married again, Louis?" Niall wondered aloud.

With a smile, Louis said, "I think she is. She seems happy, though I didn't get to see Dan this time, just her."

"The doctor didn't say you have something catching, did he, Haz?" Liam asked, suddenly sounding horrified and backing up just a small bit.

It was Louis who punched Liam--mostly gently. Overdramatically, Liam cried, "Ow!"

"He doesn't have anything catching, doofus," Louis informed him.

"And the doctor was a she," Harry added.

Niall's eyes lit up just then. "Oooh. Did you two get engaged?"

"We're already as good as," Louis reminded him. "You know that."

Niall shrugged. "I guess. Then what is it? You have us on pins and needles."

Louis looked over at Harry and raised his eyebrows, questioning whether or not Harry wanted to field this. Harry gave him a slight nod and cleared his throat. "Well, this is to do with something the doctor said."

Louis smiled encouragingly while Liam, Zayn, and Niall regarded him with interest. Harry hauled in a deep breath and went on. "She told me I was…I am…pregnant."

There was a triple gasp from around the circle, followed by a stunned silence.

After a moment, Zayn started to laugh. Through his chuckles, he commented, "Not your best joke, Hazza, but better than average."

Niall looked from Harry's and Louis' serious faces to Zayn's amused one and joined Zayn in laughter. "Good one, guys. Pregnant. Is this to get us back for that time we made you think that interviewer was going into labour, Haz? Little late, there, big guy."

Liam also joined those who were laughing, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the tears running down Harry's face. "Harry?"

At Liam's kind tone, Harry burst into full-on tears. Niall and Zayn's chuckles came to a grinding halt while Louis pulled Harry toward him to offer comfort, glaring at the other lads all the while.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn all waited quietly--and not a little sheepishly--while Harry calmed down.

"So…," Niall began when Harry's sobs turned to hiccups. "Not a joke, then?"

Harry straightened up again, taking the tissue Zayn thrust at him as a peace offering. Harry wiped his eyes and shook his head. "Not a joke. I'm pregnant."

"So, that was morning sickness back in Chicago?" Liam confirmed.

Harry nodded. "And afternoon and evening sickness."

"I'm so sorry I thought you were joking, Harry," Zayn apologised.

Harry shook his head again. "It's okay."

"There's more," Louis announced, gaining everyone's attention. "Tell them the rest, Haz."

"Right. I'm kind of pregnant twice," Harry told them wryly. "It's twins."

Niall's eyes very nearly popped out of his head. "Twins? You're having two babies?"

Harry nodded, smiling shyly.

Niall launched himself across the small divide to throw his arms around Harry, enveloping him in a fierce hug. When Niall extricated himself from Harry to turn his hugging attention to Louis, Zayn and Liam took their own turns at hugging both Harry and Louis, even if it became a little confusing maneuvering themselves around the bed.

When they were all sat back in a circle, Liam inquired, "So, when do the babies come?"

"May," Louis replied.

"It shouldn't affect the tour," Harry assured them. "I'll probably be as big as a whale by the time we get to Japan, but I should make it to the end with no problem. Even if they're a little early, that's still the end of April."

Liam, Niall, and Zayn nodded.

"Have you told management yet?" Zayn asked hesitantly.

"No, we get to do that tomorrow," Louis said, his tone dejected. He was not looking any more forward to that meeting than Harry was, necessary though it was.

"Are you guys going to try to come out, then?" Niall questioned hopefully.

Both Louis and Harry shrugged. "Don't know," Louis answered. "I'm hoping so."

"I'm not sure how else we're going to explain it when I start to show," Harry added.

"Well, you know we're here for you, right?" Liam told them, deadly serious. "We'll back you up, whatever you need."

"Thanks, Li," Harry said.

Niall assured them, "I'd make an excellent godfather."

Harry laughed for the first time since the boys had arrived in their room. "We'll take that under advisement, Nialler."

"Fight you for the other one, Zaynie," Liam piped up.

"You're on," Zayn returned breezily. "I think Louis and Harry will make the correct choice."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, climbing off the bed and heading toward his carry-on bag. "We forgot to show you the picture."

As Zayn, Niall, and Liam oohed and ahhed over the ultrasound picture, there was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of their pizza. Louis took the boxes from the waiter after tipping him, closing the door soundly.

He was going to put the pizzas on the desk, but when Niall made grabby hands at the food, Louis just put the boxes in the centre of their circle and passed out plates and napkins before telling the boys, "Dig in!"

The rest of the evening was spent eating pizza and coming up with the lamest names ever for the babies. If a million years passed, Louis and Harry would not be naming their kids Eminem Horatio and Gaga Taylor. Certainly they could do better than that.

When Harry woke up queasy the following morning, he wasn't sure if it was because he was pregnant or because he had to tell management he was pregnant. Either way, he spent long enough over the toilet that his absence woke Louis up.

Harry looked up at him bleary-eyed from his position on the tile in the bathroom. "Hey, Lou."

Louis frowned. "Hey." He plucked a flannel from the shelf under the sink and ran it under some cool water, then he crouched down so his knees were level with Harry's and pushed the cloth under Harry's hair to soothe his neck.

"Mmm. Feels good," Harry murmured.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I don't know if it was the babies or nerves, but whatever it was woke me up." Harry reached past Louis to grab a hand towel to wipe his mouth.

"Think you can get up now?" Louis inquired gently.

Harry took just a moment to consider his physical state, then nodded. "I think so."

Louis pushed himself up first so he could help Harry up. When Harry was standing more or less steadily, Louis asked, "Okay?"

"Okay," Harry confirmed.

"What time is our appointment again?"

Sighing, Harry informed him, "We're meeting them at their L.A. office at ten."

"I think it's only eight now, so we should have time for some breakfast, if you can handle it."

"I'll give it a go."

"Good."

Twenty minutes later found them dressed and seated in a discreet corner of the hotel restaurant. Louis had ordered fried eggs and pancakes while Harry decided scrambled eggs and toast would be safer for his fragile stomach.

Sipping at his tea, Louis met Harry's gaze. "How are you feeling about the meeting?"

"I'm kind of freaking out, if I'm honest." Harry gingerly sipped at his own tea.

Louis reached across the table to touch the back of Harry's free hand, not even appearing to care if anyone saw. "It's going to be fine. There's not much they can do."

"They can make our lives miserable," Harry countered.

Louis shrugged. "They've been doing that for a long time now."

With a smirk, Harry conceded, "That's true."

"We just need to stick together, and we need to make it clear that we're going to do whatever's best for you and the babies."

Harry nodded his agreement, though he was still somewhat sceptical.

"We just have to let them get all their disappointment out and lay down what we want," Louis insisted.

"You make it sound so easy," Harry remarked.

"It won't be, but I'm ready to fight them in whatever way I need to. Nothing is more important than keeping you and our babies safe."

Harry smiled fondly. "Thanks. We appreciate it." He lightly laid a hand on his stomach.

They sipped at their teas a little more, and it wasn't too long before the waiter brought them their food.

They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about what might happen at their meeting. Harry had the additional burden of trying to eat slowly in an effort to keep all his food down.

When they were done with their breakfast and had signed the bill with their room number, they headed back up to their room to get themselves set for their meeting, making sure their clothes were clean and freshening up in the bathroom.

Their driver called Harry's phone when he arrived, and once Louis and Harry were as prepared as they were going to be, they headed out to the back of the hotel where the car was waiting out of sight of the fans who had discovered which hotel the band was occupying.

The trip to Modest! Management's office was painfully short, and before they were truly ready, the driver had stopped the car outside the lobby doors. Louis urged Harry out and led him by the small of the back into the nondescript building.

The woman working the reception desk--Jane--was one they had met before, and she recognised them, too. She called back to Richard Griffiths' assistant, Olivia, another woman the boys knew well.

"Hi, boys," Olivia greeted them warmly, shaking each of their hands. "How are you doing today?"

"Okay," Louis replied. "And you?"

She smiled. "I'm good. You feeling better, Harry? We heard you weren't feeling well last week."

Harry shrugged. "Comes and goes now. The doctor put me on some meds which are definitely helping."

"Excellent." She pointed over her shoulder toward the back of the office. "Richard and Harry are already waiting for you in the conference room. You ready?"

"Let's get to it," Louis told her.

She guided them down a corridor, turned a corner into another corridor, then finally stopped at a small conference room, opening the door and gesturing for them to go inside.

Sitting at the oval-shaped conference table were Richard Griffiths and Harry Magee--known as Magee to One Direction, to avoid confusion--head honchos at Modest! When Harry had called to set up this meeting, he had requested that both of the men be there. This was a big meeting, and they might as well have it with the people at the top and be clear on a plan from the get-go.

"Would you boys like anything? Coffee, tea, water?" Olivia offered.

"Tea would be super," Louis replied. "Thanks."

"Just water for me," Harry ordered.

"Coming right up," she assured them before she sped off to go fetch the drinks.

"Boys!" Richard boomed. "Welcome! Come on in and have a seat."

As was per their custom, Harry and Louis both reached across the table to shake hands with Richard and Magee before taking side-by-side seats directly across from them.

As they were getting settled into the tall-backed, cushioned chairs, Olivia reappeared to set a cup of tea in front of Louis and a bottle of water in front of Harry. She disappeared again without a word.

Louis took a sip of the tea and Harry unscrewed the lid from the bottle and took a healthy swig of water, willing the nausea to stay away.

"So, boys, this is your meeting. What's going on?" Magee inquired.

It was the moment of truth.

Louis looked to Harry, and Harry nodded. He would deal with at least the initial part of the conversation. He drew in a deep breath before beginning. "We got some news last week that's going to require some handling."

"Oh?" Magee said, his interest clearly piqued. "Nothing bad, I hope."

Harry shook his head. "It's not." He paused for a moment, then just decided to lay it out there. "I'm pregnant."

Richard and Magee just stared at Harry, completely speechless. Richard gazed over at Louis, presumably to try to get a read on whether or not this was for real. When Harry looked in Louis' direction, Louis' visage was deadly serious.

"You're not joking," Magee remarked, his tone already beleaguered.

Harry shook his head again. "No, I'm not."

"It's yours?" Richard directed this question toward Louis.

"Of course," Louis replied haughtily.

"I'm due in May, so this will affect both the album release and the OTRA tour," Harry told them.

Magee met Harry's gaze and squinted just a little. "I don't suppose you can be convinced not to have the baby. If you were to take care of it now, we could keep it discreet. No one would ever have to know you were even pregnant. You could move on like it never happened."

Harry gasped. He had expected management to propose that he abort, but it still came as quite a shock to have someone suggest he get rid of the life growing in his belly. He sucked in a breath, exhaling it slowly. Seething with anger, Harry explained. "I will not be ending this pregnancy. Not even remotely an option."

Magee held his hands up in surrender. "Fine."

"So, what are we talking about here?" Richard queried. "How long do we have until you can't hide it and we have to go ahead and share the news with the press?"

Harry was still reeling from how easily Magee had proposed that he abort the babies, and he looked to Louis, asking him with his eyes to take over for a moment. Louis nodded minutely and answered, "He's seven weeks now. The doctor we saw and all the research said he probably won't be able to hide it much past the start of the second trimester, which will be his fourteenth week, so we have less than two months to figure out what we're going to do."

Richard sighed. "I'll assume that what you boys want is to be able to come out." He didn't even bother to word it as a question.

Harry and Louis nodded in tandem.

Louis leveled a glare at Magee. "And don't you even dare suggest we play this off as Harry acting as some poor girl's surrogate. That would make absolutely no sense given where we are with our careers."

"Fair enough," Magee responded. "We won't even put that on the table."

Richard nodded, too. "Okay, then. I guess we don't have any choice but to try to fast-track this whole coming out thing. Do you agree, Harry?" he turned to look at Harry Magee.

"I do," Magee said, though it was with clear reluctance.

"We'll work out a timeline for everything, but by the time we have you announce you two are having a baby--"

Louis cut Richard off. "Babies. We're having babies. Twins, to be exact."

Richard and Magee both blinked comically at this revelation. Richard recovered with a sigh first. "Okay, then, by the time we have you announce that you two are expecting twins, you will officially be out of the closet."

"Good," Louis declared.

"We'll have someone in marketing work up a plan and get it to you by the end of the week," Richard told the boys. "Does that seem acceptable?"

Harry graced him with a tiny smile. "Sure."

"Can we stop acting like we hate each other right away?" Louis wanted to know. "I'd like not to have to ignore my pregnant boyfriend when he's still sick practically every day."

Magee again displayed an obvious lack of enthusiasm when he spoke. "I suppose that would be all right."

Louis grinned at his victory.

"Just don't overdo it," Richard warned them. "We need to take this as slowly as our timeframe will allow."

"Okay," Louis and Harry replied together.

"Are we done?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I guess we are," Magee capitulated.

"Thank you." Harry picked up his still mostly full water bottle and prepared to stand, Louis following suit.

They were almost out the door when Harry heard Magee say not quite quietly enough to Richard, "If we're really lucky, he'll lose the babies, and we won't have to deal with this."

Harry's heart dropped, and his stomach clenched at the harsh words. He was on the verge of turning around to give both of the older men a piece of his mind when Louis gripped his upper arms and steered him forcefully out into the hall.

"Did you hear him, Louis?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper, horrified beyond measure. "Did you hear what he said? He hopes I lose the babies."

Louis guided Harry a few feet away from the door and pressed him into the wall. "Wait right here."

"Louis--"

Louis instantly held a finger up to his lips to put a stop to any protest Harry might have made. "Shh." When Harry dutifully closed his mouth, Louis moved his finger to point to the part of the hallway Harry currently stood in. "Stay right there."

"Lou--" Harry tried one more time.

"Shh," Louis repeated.

When Harry shrugged resignedly, sagging back against the wall, Louis walked back to the doorway of the conference room and cleared his throat. Magee and Richard looked up, surprised he was still there.

In as precise a tone as he could manage through his ire, Louis stated, "If I ever hear either of you say anything remotely like that again…if you ever say anything about wishing harm to either Harry or our babies, I don't care how ironclad you think our contract is, we will sever it, and you won't see another penny more from any of us. Do I make myself clear?"

Magee looked like he was about to say something when Richard put a hand on his forearm and shook his head minutely. Turning back to Louis, Richard said, "I apologise on behalf of both Harry and myself. Of course we wish nothing but the best for you, Harry, and the babies."

"That's what I thought," Louis remarked. "Good day, gentlemen."

"Good day," Richard echoed.

Louis swiveled on his heel and returned to Harry's side, informing him, "Well, that's handled."

"You were magnificent. Thanks, Louis." Harry offered a grateful smile.

"Come on now. Let's go back to the hotel. We can get you a nap, then we can let the boys know we get to come out, okay? Maybe we can even get in some pool time. What do you say?" Louis implored Harry with his eyes to just follow his lead.

"All right. Let's get out of here. Now. This instant."

Louis could not have agreed more.

The final four weeks of the tour went by in a blur. They played at the Rose Bowl, celebrated Niall's twenty-first birthday, and played their last dates of the Where We Are tour in the southern U.S. Playing the stadium in Miami was just as heady as playing the first one back in April in South America.

As soon as they were done in Miami, all the boys flew back to the U.K. Niall headed off to Ireland to get some Theo time, Zayn went up to Bradford to visit with his family, and Liam took Sophia down to Brighton for a holiday.

All Harry wanted was to be at home. The medication he'd gotten in Chicago--which he'd made sure to refill before leaving the States--was doing its job, but he still felt nauseated at least once a day, and now that he could, he just wanted to curl up under his own duvet when he wasn't feeling good.

They had found an obstetrician in Atlanta to do a quick, discreet check-up, and found out everything was progressing perfectly with Harry's pregnancy. Now they were home, one of their immediate goals was finding a more permanent doctor to care for Harry and the tiny little lives he harbored in his stomach.

It was an enormous relief that Harry and Louis were no longer required to act as if they didn't care about each other. On stage, it meant that Harry and Louis could not only play off each other a lot more, but Louis could also make sure Harry wasn't feeling ill at any point during any given show. Off stage, it meant they could be seen together getting lunch or sightseeing around whatever city they were in, and they were both grateful for the increased time together.

The fans had definitely taken notice of their renewed closeness and the response was overwhelmingly positive. They had been complaining for a while about the lack of Louis/Harry interaction, and to them, this was a dream come true. This gave both Louis and Harry hope that when they announced first that they were a couple, then that they were expecting twin babies, there would be more support than condemnation, though they were not naïve enough to hope that there wouldn't be any condemnation.

Their first morning back home in their house, Louis awoke to the sound of Harry saying his name over and over. He came awake quickly and fixed his gaze on his boyfriend, who was half-sitting up in the bed next to him. "What is it, Haz? Are you okay?"

Harry turned to him with a smile. "Look!" He pointed to his stomach.

Ever since they'd found out Harry was pregnant, Harry had needed to wear slightly looser trousers, as his waist was just the littlest bit thicker. It was like he had a persistent food baby, not real live human babies. He had yet, though, to look truly pregnant. Not anymore. Underneath Harry's extended index finger was a definite swell in his belly, the beginnings of an actual baby bump.

Louis smiled and reached his hand out to gently place it on Harry's growing middle. "They're really in there." He looked up and met Harry's gaze.

Harry nodded, beaming. "They really are. Louis, we're having babies."

Louis chuckled. "I thought we'd already established that."

"I don't know. It didn't seem real. It just felt like a really bad, really long stomach flu. But I can see them now. They're growing right here." Harry's voice was filled with awe as he laid his hand next to Louis' on the rise of his stomach.

Louis leaned over to press his lips to Harry's. "It's amazing," he marveled when they parted for breath. "You're amazing."

"Maybe we can find a doctor today," Harry opined. "It's almost time for my twelve-week ultrasound. Remember, it's one the doctor in Atlanta said was really important."

Louis acknowledged Harry's reminder with a nod. "We can start by calling Lou and see who she used. Sound like a good place to start?"

"Yes. It does."

"Then I'll go make the tea and we'll get on with doctor hunting," Louis proposed, already sliding out of bed, ready to get the party started.

Lou did, in fact, have a great doctor to recommend. Dr. Emily Cantor had brought Lux into the world safely, and that was good enough for Harry and Louis. They set an appointment for the following Monday, twelve weeks to the day on which they'd conceived the babies.

Dr. Cantor's office was brilliant at keeping Harry and Louis' visit completely secret. They were let in through a back entrance and allowed to wait for the doctor in a private waiting area. The press was already having a field day with the reports of Louis and Harry being seen all over together, and that was all well and good, but they did not need a sighting at an obstetrician's office. Not yet, anyhow.

When the doctor was ready for them, they were led into an examination room with an ultrasound machine that looked a little more hi-tech than the one in Chicago had been. The benefits, the boys guessed, of seeing an obstetrician who had all the latest equipment. They were feeling better and better about their choice.

Dr. Cantor, a petite woman with dark blonde hair and shining eyes greeted them warmly when she came into the room. "Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, it's so good to meet you." She held her hand out for them both to shake. "Are you ready to see how your little ones are progressing?"

Harry and Louis both nodded enthusiastically.

"It is little ones, right?" she asked, putting the emphasis on the "s." "The doctor in the States told you it was at least twins?"

"At least?" Harry parroted, his voice squeaking.

The doctor grinned. "Well, sometimes they hide, and what looks like twins is more, but let's cross that bridge if we come to it."

"I don't need to be anywhere near that bridge, thank you," Harry told her firmly. "Two at a time is plenty."

"Well, let's see what we're dealing with, then," Dr. Cantor said. "Go ahead and lay back, Mr. Styles, and lift your shirt."

Harry did as he was told, and while he did, Louis perched himself on a stool in close proximity to Harry's middle, and where he would have a good view of the monitor.

"This will be a little cold," the doctor warned before squeezing some gel onto Harry's bump.

Despite having been through this twice before, Harry still gasped at the temperature of the substance. Louis reached for his hand to squeeze it, though he did not let go when Harry relaxed. Harry smiled at him gratefully.

Dr. Cantor picked up her wand and began rubbing it first in the gel, then over Harry's stomach. She carefully watched the screen and smiled when what she was looking for came into view.

"There they are," she said. "Two babies, just like your American doctor detected."

Harry and Louis peered at the monitor. "Where?" Harry asked.

She reached across to point to two dark spots in the middle of some light space. "There. Do you see them?"

Louis grinned, and together, they answered, "Yes."

"They're each about the size of a plum now, and it looks like they're growing perfectly."

"No third or fourth baby?" Harry checked worriedly.

Dr. Cantor chuckled. "Not from what I can see, no. Looks like you can expect just two babies."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good."

"Would you boys like to hear the babies' heartbeats?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Can we?" Harry was instantly excited by the idea.

Smiling widely, she nodded. "Indeed you can." She reached over and pressed a couple buttons and turned a knob on her ultrasound machine. Then she moved the wand across Harry's belly until she found the position she wanted.

She turned the knob to the right until the room was filled with the sound of twin galloping heartbeats.

"Should they be that fast?" Louis questioned, startled by the speed of the sound.

"Yes. Their hearts beat very quickly at this point in their development," she explained patiently. "They sound very healthy and strong."

Harry beamed up at Louis. "They sound beautiful."

Louis beamed right back. "They most certainly do."

The doctor allowed them to listen for a few moments more before she finished her examination and printed updated photos of the babies for the boys to share with whomever they chose. When she was completely done, she handed Harry a cloth to wipe off the gel and told him it was fine to put his shirt back down.

"Everything looks great, guys," she told them. "As you saw and heard, it looks like you have two very healthy babies growing at what would appear to be a normal rate."

Louis and Harry turned to each other and smiled.

"Now that you're about to enter your second trimester, you should notice that your morning sickness will start to subside a lot. I'll bet, in fact, that you've already noticed this happening," the doctor remarked.

Harry nodded. "It is getting a little better, thank God."

She went on to add, "Along with that, you should be feeling more energy, and, of course, your tummy will start to grow even more than it already has. With twins, the roundness tends to be more pronounced the bigger the babies get."

Harry was both looking forward to getting a bigger bump and not really looking forward to it. On the one hand, it would be clear evidence the babies were growing big and strong, getting ready to join the world. On the other, he knew he would be on tour when he was just about at his biggest, and that was going to be quite the challenge.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Louis inquired.

Dr. Cantor replied, "Just keep doing what you're doing. You have prenatal vitamins, yes?"

Harry nodded. "I got those from the first doctor I saw."

"Keep taking those; I'll make sure you get more when you run out. Make healthy choices when you eat. Don't skimp because you're worried about the weight. You're supposed to gain weight when you're pregnant," she reminded them.

The couple nodded again.

"And make sure you get plenty of exercise," the doctor concluded.

"He's really good about that," Louis praised his boyfriend.

"Excellent." She stood from her stool, and Harry let go of Louis' hand to jump gingerly off the examining table. "As soon as you can, make an appointment for a month from now, around week sixteen. We can try to see, then, if you like, what genders the babies are."

Harry's face became pure excitement at the thought. "That would be great."

Dr. Cantor reached out to shake each of their hands. "Don't hesitate to call me if you have any concerns at all."

"Thanks," Louis told her.

"Yeah, thank you," Harry echoed.

She showed them to the private exit of her office, where their car waited for them.

As they settled into the back seat of the car--after directing the driver to take them home--Louis rested his hand on Harry's bump. "Twelve weeks down, twenty-eight to go."

Harry placed his hand over Louis' and smiled.

The rest of October was delightful. Harry's morning sickness disappeared almost completely, and--just as the doctor had predicted--his energy came back in force.

The cooling days made it easy enough for Harry to hide his bump under loose shirts and sweaters. Neither the media nor the fans had even begun to catch on.

They were still on a break, so they spent their days alternately nesting at home and exploring their favourite haunts in London. It continued to be such a thrill for both Harry and Louis that they were allowed to go out and be seen together. They relished being able to hold hands across a lunch table or sit side by side at the theatre or just be seen together window shopping on Oxford Street.

The start of November brought promo season. Their new CD was due the third week of the month, and One Direction were excited to finally be in a position to talk about it.

On the 1st of November, they were scheduled to be on Graham Norton's show. There were fans awaiting them at the studio, and the boys all happily stopped for photos. By the time they had performed their new single and been interviewed by Graham, speculation was rife on both Tumblr and Twitter that something funky was going on with Harry. He had been wearing a simple long-sleeved t-shirt when they arrived at the studio, and the fans were using each other's shots to try to prove that Harry had gained a significant amount of weight since their last show in Miami.

The very next day, Modest! agreed that it was time to go ahead and let Harry and Louis come out and announce that they were together. They didn't want to risk their timeline and have fans figure out that Harry was pregnant before they were introduced to the world as a couple.

They chose _BBC Breakfast_ as the venue for their coming out. The show was more than accommodating, bumping a scheduled guest to the following day to make room for Louis and Harry on the Monday after their Graham Norton appearance.

Louise Minchin was assigned to their interview, but she was only told the boys had an announcement to make. She was not given any specific details.

At the top of the eight o'clock hour, Louis and Harry were shown to a couch, and Louise introduced them to the audience watching live at home. "We are so pleased that two of the members of the biggest boy band in the world, One Direction, have joined us this morning for an exclusive announcement. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, welcome!"

"Thank you, Louise," Harry returned brightly. "Thank you for having us."

"We're all just champing at the bit to know what news you have for us. Does it have to do with the CD you have coming out on the 17th, _FOUR_?" Louise inquired.

Louis shook his head, his lips pursed in a small smile. "No. If it was, we'd have been sure to bring Niall, Zayn, and Liam along."

"You two aren't leaving the band, are you?" she asked, horror evident in her voice.

"No, absolutely not," Harry assured her. "We both love being in the band so much. It's like family. You don't leave family."

Louise breathed a slightly exaggerated sigh of relief. "So, I'm out of guesses. Why don't you share with us what your big announcement is?"

Louis hauled in a deep breath and began to explain. "Well, we know that over the years there's been a lot of speculation about my relationship to Harry. Some people think we're best friends, some people think we're just bandmates, others think we hate each other, and there are more others who think we're boyfriends."

The morning show host nodded to let Louis know she was keeping up with him.

Louis let loose a little grin before going on. "I hope that those of you who think we're boyfriends bet some money, because it's time to collect."

Louise's mouth fell open in surprise for just a moment before she composed herself enough to speak. She directed her question to Harry. "Just to be clear, you're saying that you and Louis are together, in a romantic relationship?"

Harry smiled as he confirmed her deduction with a nod. "We are."

"So you're both…?" she seemed a little unsure of exactly how to ask about their sexualities.

"Gay," Harry finished for her. "We're both gay. Yes."

"Well, if I'm honest," Louise told them, "that is not what I would have guessed you were here about."

"We know there will be some amount of blowback, some people who won't understand," Harry commented carefully. "We were just tired of lying, and we decided it was time to come clean and be honest about what we mean to each other."

Louis reached over the small distance between them to take Harry's hand.

"So," Louise composed herself quickly, "how long have you two been together? Is this a new development?"

Louis shook his head. "No, it's not. We've been together since we lived in the _X-Factor_ house. So, four years."

"Can I ask why all the secrecy? All the stories about you and Harry with girls? You even have what we were led to believe was a long-term girlfriend, Eleanor." Louise had clearly not been told to hold anything back.

"Back when we were first starting out, we weren't overly confident that a boy band with two gay members in it would succeed," Louis stated plainly. "So we made the decision to play it straight."

"Once we had some success, there never seemed to be a good time to come out," Harry took over explaining. "So, we've just kept the status quo."

"Until now," Louise concluded.

"Until now," Harry said.

"So, that begs the question. Why now?" Louise gazed at them with keen interest in her eyes.

Harry was aware that Modest! would prefer that they just say that they didn't want to hide anymore and leave it at that for now. One bombshell at a time. However, he was feeling a little reckless, and he kind of just wanted everything out in the open. He met Louis' gaze to silently let him know what he was about to do, and Louis nodded minutely, giving permission. Harry felt free and clear to throw caution to the wind. "Because in just a few short weeks, there was going to be no way to hide the fact that we're in a relationship."

Louise shook her head, clearly not getting it.

Harry took pity on her. He let go of Louis' hand and stood up, smoothing his shirt over his burgeoning belly. "I'm pregnant," he announced.

The host's eyes grew impossibly wide, and she stared at Harry's stomach for a full five seconds, completely speechless. Harry and Louis watched as she visibly recovered. With a smile, she informed them, "I can honestly say that wasn't what I was expecting."

Harry grinned as he reclaimed his position next to Louis. "It was a surprise to us, too."

"So, this wasn't planned?"

"No," Harry verified. "I mean, somewhere down the road this is what we wanted. I guess fate decided now was better."

"Well, congratulations to you both," Louise offered sincerely.

"Thanks," Louis responded on both of their behalf.

"May I ask when you're due?" she addressed Harry cautiously, as if not entirely sure they wouldn't be done with this reveal at any moment.

"At the beginning of May," Harry shared, absently caressing his stomach now that he was allowed to do so in front of anyone he chose. "About a month after the end of the next leg of our tour."

"Now, where will that leg take you?"

"Australia, Asia, and the Middle East," Louis reported. "We're so excited because we're going to some places we've never been before, like Dubai."

"That will be challenging to do while you're pregnant," she noted, smiling sympathetically at Harry.

"It will," he conceded. "But I have such a great support system in Louis and the other boys. I know everything is going to be fine."

At that moment, Louise looked offstage at what Harry presumed was either her producer or her director. Either way, she gave them a small frown. "Boys, I am so sorry to say that our time here is up. But I want to thank you both for trusting us with your announcement. I wish both of you the very best of luck." She reached over to take their hands, first Louis', then Harry's.

"Thank you," they chorused back, leaving Louise to throw the reins over to her co-host.

Once the red light on the camera went off, alerting them that they were no longer being filmed, Louise smiled widely at the boys. "It's amazing, guys. I'm really happy for you. Even if it wasn't what you were planning, I am sure it will be a great adventure."

Harry beamed back at her. "I hope so."

She shook their hands one last time, then headed off to prepare for her next segment. Harry and Louis made their way off the soundstage and back to the dressing room to which they'd been assigned.

"So, you ready for the heat we're going to catch from Griffiths and Magee?" Harry asked, shutting the dressing room door behind himself. "Not to mention our thousands and thousands of fans?"

Louis shrugged and shot Harry a cocky grin. "Bring 'em on!"

"You're not upset that I blew our little secrets, are you?" Harry checked with concern.

"No." Louis sank into the sofa which sat flush against one wall; Harry joining him a second later. "I know you really wanted everyone to know. It's absolutely fine. Now we can just focus on getting you and the peanuts through this."

"Peanuts?" Harry offered Louis a strange look; Louis had never called them that before.

"Sure. Why not?"

Harry reached over to throw his arms around Louis and kiss him soundly. "The peanuts and I love you."

Louis grinned at the pronouncement before offering one of his own. "And I love all three of you. All the way to the moon and back."

"All the way to the moon?" Harry teased, grinning just as widely.

"And back," Louis noted. "Don't forget that part."

"Never."

Harry and Louis were summoned to Modest!'s office the very afternoon following their appearance on _BBC Breakfast_.

When the boys had walked into their last meeting with the big cheeses of their management company, said cheeses had looked pretty calm. This was not the case this time around. Both Richard and Magee had pinched looks on their faces when Harry and Louis entered the conference room and took seats at the table.

Louis poured them water from the pitcher set directly in front of them and then waited for Richard and Magee to explain why they were sitting in a meeting and not relaxing at home.

"Boys, you may have figured out why we asked you to come in this afternoon," Magee opened.

Louis and Harry both shook their heads in hopes of making it evident that they were confused.

"Really?" Richard said dubiously. "We thought we had an agreement."

"An agreement about what?" Louis asked.

"About taking this slowly," Richard went on. "That was quite the infodump you served this morning on _BBC Breakfast_."

Louis pursed his lips and nodded slightly. "Nice pun."

Richard sighed, not nearly as amused as Louis.

Louis sobered and explained, "We just decided we might as well get it all over with. The fans were already getting suspicious about Harry's weight gain, and it was just a matter of time before they figured it out. Those girls are good enough to be in MI-6."

"Is the reaction bad?" Harry asked, wincing.

Magee frowned. "Some of it is, some of it isn't. We do have a little damage control to do."

"With the fans or the media?" Harry wanted to know.

"More the media," Richard responded. "The fans seem to be mostly excited, though there are some who are not happy they've been lied to for years."

"We told you that would happen," Louis remarked smugly.

"You did," Richard reluctantly conceded. "And, frankly, we think the fans who are upset will eventually be replaced by the fans who will be drawn in because you two are out now. So they aren't our main concern."

"What is?" Harry prodded.

"Some members of the press are expressing the opinion that you two are too young and irresponsible to be having a baby," Magee revealed.

"Irresponsible?" Louis echoed.

"Well, you two did get Harry pregnant at twenty by having unprotected sex in the middle of a contracted tour," Richard laid it all out there.

"So, what would you like us to do?" Harry met Richard's gaze straight on.

Magee took the reins at this juncture. "We were thinking you could explain that you know you made a mistake--"

"No." Harry shook his head vehemently at the same time as he rubbed his stomach protectively. "I am not calling my babies mistakes. That's not going to happen."

"Okay," Magee conceded. "Fine. Then I guess the best we can do is have the two of you present a united front and assure everyone you're ready to be parents."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That we can do."

"Louis?" Richard joined back in. "Anything to add?"

"No. We were planning to do that anyway, so that's fine."

"Do you think you boys can let us know before you surprise the public with anything else? Just so we can be a little better prepared?" Richard requested tiredly.

"Well, next Monday we're set to find out the gender of the babies, and we'll plan to announce that on Twitter, along with the news that it's twins." Louis threw them a bone.

"Great!" Richard said. "Anything else?"

Louis shook his head. "We'll let you know if there is."

"Thanks."

"Can we go now?" Louis inquired. "It's been a really long day."

Richard and Magee nodded simultaneously. "Thanks for coming in, boys."

"Sure." Louis stood purposefully from his chair and held his hand out for his boyfriend. "Harry?"

Harry took the proffered hand and allowed Louis to pull him out of his seat. "We'll be in touch," he threw over his shoulder as they left the room.

It was time to go home and celebrate that they were finally, truly out to the world.

Less than twenty-four hours after they announced to the world that they were expecting, Louis temporarily banned Harry from all social media. While the fans did seem, by and large, fairly supportive, even excited, of Harry and Louis' joint venture, there were a sizeable number who were expressing extreme disappointment at finding out that Harry and Louis were gay and in a relationship.

In addition, Richard and Magee were absolutely correct, there were many media outlets who were posting articles about how irresponsible Louis and Harry were to be unwed and expecting a baby. They decided for themselves that Louis and Harry were destroying their lives--and by extension, One Direction--by having a child at this point in their career.

Harry came across a particularly virulent article right after they'd crawled into bed the night following the interview, and he showed it to Louis with tears in his eyes.

"Are they right, Louis? Is this going to harm the band? Kill not just our careers, but Liam, Niall, and Zayn's?"

Louis read through the article and immediately felt an anger deep in his soul. He put the phone down to pull Harry tight to his side, reaching over to gently place a hand on Harry's tummy. "Absolutely not."

"But it will be different once the babies are here. We won't be able to really work while they're small, and touring will be hard with little ones," Harry pointed out.

"We'll make it work, baby," Louis assured him. "We can write and record while they're small. That won't require us to go far at all, and we can take them to any studio with us. And the boys understand. You know they do, right?"

Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"They do," Louis insisted. "They won't mind a break, and they'll work with us to make things manageable. There's not a doubt in my mind."

Harry shrugged. "I guess." He paused for a moment before presenting another worry. "What about the part about us not being married and having the babies anyway? Is that irresponsible, too?"

"If they want to worry about that, let them. We don't need to be married to be perfectly good fathers. You know that as well as I do," Louis chided fondly.

"I guess," Harry repeated himself.

"We can get married if you want, though," Louis went on. "That was always part of the plan anyhow."

Harry shook his head. "I know. I just don't want to get married pregnant. Is that vain?"

Louis copied Harry's shake of the head with a chuckle. "No. I don't know that I'd want to either, if it were me. We can get married next summer, though. Would you like that?"

This time, Harry nodded. "I would." He sniffled and swiped at tears under his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional. I think it's the hormones."

"It's okay." Louis kissed his cheek. "You're allowed. But you are not allowed to read any more articles. Nor can you go on either Twitter or Tumblr. You don't need that kind of stress right now. I am cutting you off."

"But--" Harry began to stage a protest.

Louis quelled him with a finger to Harry's lips. "But nothing. It’s a temporary ban. Just for a day or two until things calm down."

"I don't think that's necessary," Harry pouted. However, when another tear escaped his eye, and Louis had to sweep it away with his thumb, he acquiesced. "Fine. But just a day or two."

"Just a day or two," Louis promised. "Now, I think it’s time we all got some sleep. You, me, and the little peanuts. It's been a long day."

Harry nodded and took his phone back from Louis, putting it facedown on his bedside table and turning off his light. Then he scooted down until his back was to Louis. Louis took this as a sign to turn off his own light, scoot down and gather Harry into his arms, one hand over Harry's heart and one hand over his stomach.

"Love you," Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

"Love you, too," Harry returned sleepily.

"It's all going to be okay, Haz."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay."

Louis meant every word. He would absolutely, positively die before he'd let anyone hurt either Harry or their unborn children. Cross his heart.

By the next Monday, the media circus had died down considerably. There was still the occasional report about Harry and Louis and their upcoming arrival, but Justin Bieber had also chosen the previous week to be caught doing crack with a roomful of women, so the press had shifted most of their condemnation to him.

By Thursday, Louis had vetted their chosen venues of social media first, then told Harry he thought it was safe to return. Harry celebrated by instantly tweeting thanks to their many fans for the outpouring of support. That one tweet pretty much doubled the outpouring of support, making Harry cry again, but this time with happiness.

On Monday afternoon, they made their way to the doctor for Harry's sixteen-week ultrasound.

When Dr. Cantor joined them in the examination room, she had no sooner greeted them before she said, "I saw you two on _BBC Breakfast_ last week. That was incredibly brave."

Harry and Louis both blushed. "Thanks," Harry responded. "It was time. I would have told the world without the babies on the way, but there was no way I was hiding this much longer." He pointed to his baby bump, which grew more pronounced by the week.

"Indeed not," the doctor agreed with a smile. "So, are you guys ready to see how the little ones are doing?"

The boys nodded. "Very ready," Louis added.

"Up with the shirt, then, Mr. Styles," she directed, getting her computer and the monitor ready.

Harry did as he was told and lifted his shirt, exposing his rounded belly.

As she had a month ago, Dr. Cantor squeezed the cold gel onto Harry's stomach, readying it for her examination.

The boys waited with bated breath while she pressed her wand into the gel and began searching for the babies. It wasn't long, though, before she grinned. "Looking great, guys. They look to be growing at a nice rate. They're each just about the size of an orange now. Can you see them?"

She helped them find the two spots in the monitor again. They were resting one on top of the other inside Harry's womb.

When they'd had a moment to drink in the sight, the doctor went on. "Okay, sometimes we can't quite tell what the genders are at this point, but your babies are being very cooperative today, and I can tell. Do you want to know?"

Harry and Louis shared a look, then nodded in tandem, holding their collective breath.

"I am pleased to tell you that you will be welcoming two little girls into the world come next May. Identical girls, to be exact," she added for good measure. "They are most definitely sharing a placenta in there."

Harry fairly beamed at the news. "Two girls, Louis! Just like your sisters."

"You have twin sisters?" Dr. Cantor asked with obvious interest.

Louis nodded. "Identical. And I have another brother and sister who are fraternal twins."

"Well, that explains how this happened. Twins do tend to run in families."

Louis nodded again. "That's what we figured."

"So, they look healthy?" Harry checked nervously.

"One hundred percent," she confirmed. "How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. The morning sickness is mostly gone, although I am tired a lot," he admitted.

She nodded sagely. "That's to be expected. Your body is working hard to grow not one but two little bodies. That takes a lot of energy. Anything else?"

"No. Other than the fact that I need a whole new wardrobe, I feel okay."

"You said the morning sickness is almost gone," the doctor noted. "How has your appetite been?"

"Much better now that I can keep most of it down," he told her with a grin.

"Excellent."

"Anything we should watch for or do?" Louis wanted to know, wanting, as he had done last visit, to be prepared.

"Well, in the next month, you should start to be able to feel them moving around in there. With twins that often starts a little earlier than with singletons, since there's two of them in that space," she explained. "It may feel a little like gas or butterflies in your stomach, but you'll soon be able to distinguish the babies moving from anything else."

Harry's smile grew wider at the thought of being able to feel the babies moving around.

"Will I be able to feel it when he does?" Louis wondered aloud.

"Probably not right when he does, but a couple weeks later, probably," Dr. Cantor answered.

Louis frowned a little at that, but it could not dim his overall joy at how well everything was going.

"The nurse took all your vitals and bloodwork, yes?" the doctor continued.

"Yes," Harry said.

She removed the wand from his stomach and handed him a cloth to clear the gel off. Just like the last time, she inquired, "Would you like pictures?"

"Yes, please," Harry responded quickly.

She printed out several photos for them, handing them over to Harry for perusing and safekeeping.

That done, Dr. Cantor said, "Gentlemen, you are good to go. I'll see you two in a month. Week Twenty." She stood and shook both of their hands. "Be sure to call my office if you have any concerns."

"Thanks," Louis replied. "We'll try not to be pesky first-time parents."

Dr. Cantor laughed. "It's okay if you are. You're allowed," she reassured them before breezing out of the room to her next patient.

As the pair rode down the private lift to their car, Harry exclaimed, "Identical girls, Louis! I am so excited."

Louis grinned back at his boyfriend. "Me, too." He appraised Harry thoughtfully. "You are already dressing them in your head, aren’t you? In cute matching sailor dresses."

Harry giggled. "How did you guess?"

"It's not rocket science," Louis quipped.

As Louis pulled out of the car park, Harry snapped a photo of the day's ultrasound with his phone and posted it to Twitter.

**@Harry_Styles Two, two, two surprises for the price of one! Louis and I are expecting twin girls in May. Here’s their latest photo!**

By the time they got home, it had already been favourited several thousand times.

The week following their discovery that they had identical twin girls on the way was an insanely busy one. Their album _FOUR_ was set to drop on the 17th, and the band did some rounds of the British talk shows before heading to Los Angeles for some U.S. promotion.

Every single interviewer, of course, asked about the babies, and Louis and Harry were more than happy to gush with enthusiasm about how excited they were and how they absolutely couldn't wait until they arrived.

By the time they got home in late November, all five of them were exhausted. They still had to do some in-U.K. promo, and they had to do a video shoot for their second single (before they really couldn't hide Harry's belly easily), but for the most part, they could wind down to get ready for the upcoming holidays (and Louis' 23rd birthday).

One night in early December, Louis was pulled from a dream in which he was playing football with none other than David Beckham by the sensation of someone poking his upper arm over and over and over.

He went from annoyed to worried in the space of about five seconds. He shifted so he was on his back and peered through the moonlight into his boyfriend's face, not quite able to make out his expression. "Harry? Is something wrong?"

"The girls want Marmite on toast," Harry declared in a firm voice.

Louis cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes. "Pardon? They want what?"

"Marmite on toast," Harry repeated it.

"You woke me up because you want Marmite on toast?" Louis asked incredulously. He glanced over at the digital display on his bedside table and groaned. "It's half-two in the morning. And you don't even like Marmite."

Harry shook his head. "It's not me that wants it. It's the girls. The girls want Marmite on toast."

Louis sighed. "Baby, they can wait and have it in the morning, yeah? We don't have any in the house, but I can run out and get some first thing."

Harry shook his head. "No, Lou. They want it now. Right now."

Louis raised himself up on his elbows. "Are you kidding me?"

"Please?" Louis watched as Harry reached down to rub a soothing hand on his stomach. "They can't wait."

Louis sighed once more. He had known this was coming--the middle of the night cravings. So far, Harry's cravings had been limited to the daytime and things they had in the house anyway. Just the week before, he had wanted pickles dipped in chocolate sauce. Gross, as far as Louis was concerned, but they had both on hand, and Harry had gone to town.

"Haz, where am I supposed to get Marmite at half-two in the morning?" Louis asked, attempting to infuse some reason into the situation.

Now his eyes had adjusted to the low light in the room, he caught Harry shrug. "I have faith that you can figure it out." He dropped his head back onto the pillow and rubbed his stomach some more. "The girls and I will be right here."

With a final sigh, Louis pushed back the warm duvet, exposing his exhausted body to the chilly bedroom air. He shuffled over to the pile of clothes in the corner--about a fifty-fifty mix of his regular clothes and Harry's paternity clothes--and pulled out a pair of jeans he was sure was his and a lavender jumper they'd shared so long he'd forgotten who bought it.

When he was dressed, he inquired, "Will Vegemite do if there's no Marmite?"

"The girls really want Marmite," Harry responded with a slight whine.

"Fine." Louis at last accepted his fate. "Now, if I go out and find the Marmite, you're going to eat it the minute I get back, right?"

"Absolutely," Harry promised sweetly.

"Okay." Shoving his mobile into his back pocket, he left the bedroom and made his way through the house to the front hallway closet to grab his coat. Before heading outside, he Googled "24 hour supermarket london," and the results thankfully showed a Tesco a mile or two down the road. It was a little depressing to realise that he now knew something about their usual shop that he had never needed to know before.

He climbed into his Range Rover and drove the short distance to the Tesco, praying all the while that they had Marmite in stock. He didn't see a single other vehicle on the road, and the only other cars in the car park likely belonged to the poor employees who were stuck on the night shift.

Upon entering the store, he double-timed it to the aisle where he was pretty sure the Marmite would be kept, praying all the while that he would be able to get some. As he arrived at the appropriate shelves, he did a quick scan. When he spotted the tell-tale yellow label, he grabbed the bottle and kissed it.

He made a trip down the bread aisle for a loaf of the 7-grain bread he knew was Harry's favourite, along with some plainer wheat just in case Harry decided the 7-grain was too busy. His final stop was the medicinal aisle, where he picked up some more paracetemol to take care of the headache he was beginning to develop.

There was no line at the front of the store, and the bored older man manning the till appraised Louis knowingly as he set his items down. "Pregnant wife?" he guessed.

"Boyfriend," Louis corrected.

"My sympathies," the man offered as he scanned the wheat bread. 

"He usually times this a little better," Louis said in Harry's defence.

"How far along is he?"

"Almost five months."

"Congratulations," the man said. "That'll be eighteen-fifty."

Louis handed over a twenty and took his change and his bag. "Thanks."

As he drove home, he passed one lone car. The clock in the car told him it was now nearing half-three. Louis hoped he didn't fall asleep driving.

Back at home, Louis put his coat away, then toasted one of each kind of bread, spreading each with some Marmite. He placed them on a plate and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. Slipping the bag with his paracetemol over his wrist, he finally made his way back to the bedroom.

Where he found Harry fast asleep.

Louis placed the plate of toast and one bottle of water on Harry's bedside table, then gently rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry? Baby? I'm back."

Harry simply muttered something Louis couldn't begin to decipher and turned over onto his side, showing Louis his back.

Louis hauled in a deep breath and tried a little louder. "Harry? The Marmite on toast is here."

"Mmm. Sleeping," Harry murmured, burrowing under the duvet cover. Louis would have to fight to get enough back to cover himself.

Louis tried one more time to wake his boyfriend, shaking his shoulder purposefully. "Haz. Toast," he announced in a too-loud-for the-hour voice.

"Not now, Louis," Harry implored. A snore a few seconds later told Louis Harry was completely out again.

Louis sighed and gave up. Moving back to his side of the bed, he opened the new container of paracetemol, tipped three into his hand, and washed them down with the second bottle of water. Thus drugged, he didn't even bother to take off the jeans and the jumper; that would take too much energy.

Instead of immediately curling up under the part of the duvet left to him, however, he knelt next to Harry's more-pronounced-every-day baby bump and leaned over to whisper to his unborn children. "Hey, girls, it's Papa." They had decided that Harry would be Daddy and Louis Papa. They couldn't have named why that felt right, but it did. "I can't remember if you can hear me yet or not, but just in case you can, do you think you could maybe try to limit your cravings to daytime hours? Papa would really appreciate it. I'm pretty sure Daddy would, too." He pressed a hand and a gentle kiss to the swell of Harry's stomach. "I love you both more than anything."

He fell asleep less than five minutes later with a smile on his face.

While Modest! had been less than thrilled with the pronouncement that Harry was with children, Simon Cowell had been nothing but supportive. They had called him the very afternoon they'd given Magee and Richard the news, and Simon had done nothing beyond wish them congratulations and request that they let him know what he could do to help bring Harry to full-term safely. He was a new dad himself, so Harry and Louis knew he understood what they were facing.

When he met with the band after the initial push for the new album was done, he suggested that they film the video for the second single as soon as possible, before Harry's belly got too big to strategically hide. They had all agreed that was a fine idea.

So it was that they found themselves just a little outside London at Pinewood Studios in the middle of the second week in December to film the video for the single they were due to release around March of the following year.

It was to be a simple affair, mostly just them singing and fooling around with some instruments, including some crazy ones like a tuba, a French horn, and an accordion. There was even a flugelhorn, which Harry had heard of, but hadn't known was a real thing.

They spent the morning just loosening up and messing with the instruments, then after a quick lunch, they got ready to shoot the performance part of the video.

Since Ben Winston was busy over at _The X-Factor_ , they were working with a new director, a woman called Heather Watson, and she had had a stage built at one end of the studio, and had it decorated simply, with a background of a setting sun and a rising moon. She had them dress casually, just jeans and sweaters, making sure Harry was all in black, as this would help minimise his growing stomach. He was twenty weeks along, though, so they would have to employ the judicious use of props to make sure the twins didn't also appear in the video.

"Okay, boys," Heather gathered them at the edge of the stage to go over her vision. "I just want it to be breezy and fun, just like the song. I don't want any fixed choreography. Just do what feels right. Harry, I want you to stay behind the crates at the beginning to hide the babies, okay?"

Harry nodded amiably. "Sure."

"We'll stop after the first verse to let you switch positions," she added.

"Sounds good."

While Harry made his way behind the slightly uneven stack of crates, the other four positioned themselves around the stage. Liam, ever the spokesperson for the band, got a nod from each of the other boys before telling Heather they were good to go.

When the opening chords began, the boys all started moving to the beat, and the camera panned over all of them before focusing in on Harry, the first one to sing a solo. But Harry didn't start to lip sync to the song when he was supposed to. Instead, he was busy holding a hand on each side of his belly, his eyes closed.

Louis immediately signaled to Heather that they needed to cut, and he moved to Harry's side, Liam, Niall, and Zayn hovering behind him nervously. "Haz, what is it? Are you all right?"

"They're moving," Harry whispered, afraid to do anything to stop the fluttering he felt in his stomach.

"They are?" Louis' voice squeaked in his excitement.

Harry nodded and held out a hand for Louis', placing it on the top of his bump and pressing down. "Can you feel it?" he asked softly.

They were both still for a long moment, but then Louis sadly replied, "No. Nothing."

Harry opened his eyes and met Louis' gaze. "Dr. Cantor was right. It feels like butterflies floating around right inside me. They started the second the music started, like they knew it was Daddy and Papa's song."

Louis grinned. "Of course they did; they're geniuses, the both of them."

"I wish you could feel them, too. It's amazing," Harry reported, unable to keep from smiling.

"It's okay," Louis assured him. "One of these days they're going to show us what great footballers they'll be, and I'm sure to be able to feel that."

Harry grinned and lifted his hands to place them one on each of Louis' cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

Niall groaned from where he, Liam, and Zayn still stood behind Louis. "Sweet as this moment is, do you think we could get back to work?"

Harry blushed at having caused a delay, and looked to Niall, Zayn, and Liam. "Sorry, boys."

Liam shook his head and smiled fondly back at Harry. "It's okay. Big moment. You're allowed to enjoy it."

"Thanks, Liam," Harry told him, giving him a smile.

"We ready?" Heather piped up.

"Yes," Harry assured her. "Sorry about that."

As Liam had done before her, she shook her head. "Been there with my own."

Harry beamed. "Thanks for understanding."

"Places," she ordered, pointing at spots across the stage.

"Right," Louis said. He placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek, then headed back to where he'd been when the babies had decided to make their presence known.

Later, all of them agreed that Harry had never looked more radiant in a video. They might have been able to disguise his belly, but there was nothing they could do about hiding his glow.

Harry sailed through his Week Twenty doctor appointment with ease. Dr. Cantor assured him and Louis that everything was progressing absolutely beautifully. The babies were growing exactly as they were supposed to, and the parents-to-be left with another ultrasound photo to prove it.

The day following their appointment with Harry's obstetrician, the band spent the day going from radio station to radio station to promote _FOUR_. They had a great deal of fun with all of the radio hosts, especially Nick Grimshaw, who was a good friend of Harry's. Nick used this opportunity to tease Harry good-naturedly about his expanding waistline--despite Louis staring daggers at him. Harry had taken it all pretty well, however, completely used to Nick's sometimes-odd sense of humour.

Though he had clearly had fun talking all day about their new album and the babies--which not a single host had failed to bring up--by the time they arrived back at their house, Harry was incredibly exhausted.

As they walked through the door, Harry was holding his lower back and wincing. Sitting all day on less-than-comfortable radio station chairs had not done him any favours.

Louis took one long look into his boyfriend's face and winced in sympathy. "Baby, why don't I draw you a bath, then make you some tea? If you're really lucky, I might even throw in a back massage."

Harry nodded, smiling gratefully. "That all sounds great. My back hasn't felt this bad in a while. Must be the babies getting bigger." Louis watched as Harry stretched his back out in an effort to ease some of the tension from carrying such a heavy load in his belly.

"Take your time getting to the bathroom," Louis urged, racing ahead to start running a hot bath for Harry.

The tub was about half full when Harry appeared in the bathroom clad only in pants and a t-shirt. "Is it ready?" he asked, lowering himself slowly onto the lid of the toilet, still holding his back.

"Yep," Louis replied. "Want some help?"

It was a testament to how exhausted and achy Harry was that he did not turn Louis down. He simply lifted his arms to allow Louis to tug off the t-shirt, then he gave Louis his hands to help him stand again. Once he was upright, Louis took charge of slipping Harry's boxers down his legs, then off.

When he, too, was upright again, he gasped at the sight of Harry standing there naked.

"What?" Harry inquired self-consciously.

Louis smiled. "You look beautiful." Louis meant it. Harry's stomach grew rounder every day as the babies nestled inside got bigger and bigger. It protruded in just such a way that his belly button was right in the centre of his bump.

The butterfly tattoo on Harry's stomach had become more and more distended as Harry had grown larger. Louis reached out to trace the bottom edges of the butterfly's wings which were spread out on the upper part of Harry's bump. "Your poor tattoo," he lamented.

"It's okay," Harry told him. "It's worth it."

Louis flattened his hand on the swell directly underneath Harry's chest. "All full with our little girls." It floored Louis that Harry's body could do something as amazing as carrying his and Louis' babies, creating for them the family they had long known they wanted to have.

Harry smiled softly before requesting, "Help me into the tub?"

"Of course." Louis took Harry's hands in his and held tightly as Harry lifted first one foot, then the other into the steaming water. "Temperature okay?"

Harry nodded.

Louis switched his grip so he could get one hand on Harry's back and one on his elbow to help him lower himself into the water. Once he was seated upright in the tub, Louis grabbed a towel and folded it before placing it at the end behind Harry. Finally, he guided Harry into a reclining position where his back was cushioned by the towel.

"How's that feel?"

Harry sighed contentedly. "Better. Thanks."

"Tea now?"

"That would be nice." Harry reached for the bath pillow on the shelf next to the tub and leaned his head back, eyes closed.

Louis shut off the taps now that the tub was almost completely full. "I'll be right back. You relax, okay?"

"Okay."

When Louis returned to the bathroom with Harry's herbal tea, Harry had not even moved a muscle, making Louis smile. This must have been exactly what Harry needed.

"I'm back, babe. I have your tea," he announced.

Harry opened his eyes and made grabby hands for the cup in Louis' hands. Louis passed it over, and Harry immediately took a sip, moaning appreciatively. When he'd drained the cup, he handed it back to Louis, and Louis placed it on the back of the sink to clean later.

"Do you want to wash your hair?" Louis sat down on the toilet lid, ready to offer whatever assistance Harry needed.

Harry shook his head. "No, I can do that in the shower in the morning."

Louis reached a hand out to rest it on Harry's belly, wet even though it rose out of the line of the water. "How's your back feel?"

"Better now I'm lying down. The warm water is helping a lot, too," Harry answered.

Louis let his hand venture north of Harry's stomach to his chest, using a finger to flick one of Harry's erect nipples. Harry hissed at the touch, however, causing Louis to beat a hasty retreat. "That hurt?" he questioned, somewhat surprised. That hadn't happened before.

"My chest seems to be swelling just a little, and it's a bit sore," Harry explained. "I read about it online. Sounds like it's perfectly normal for this stage of my pregnancy."

Something occurred to Louis that hadn't until this moment. "Will you be able to breastfeed them?"

Harry shrugged. "Some men can, some men can't. The articles I read said it can be hard to tell before the baby arrives. Sometimes medicine is needed to make it happen."

"Do you want to, if you can?" Louis went on to ask.

Harry shrugged once more. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it's definitely your decision, and I'll support whatever you decide. The babies won't even be here for four and half more months, though, so there's no need to worry about it now," Louis reminded him.

Harry smiled up at Louis. "You're so sweet to me."

"You're carrying two babies around inside you, you deserve it," Louis returned with a matching smile, resting his hand once more on the mound that housed the twins. "Stay in the bath as long as you want, then I can give you that massage I promised."

"I think I'm just about done, actually," Harry informed him. "Help me out?"

Louis aided Harry carefully out of the tub and onto the mat next to it, then wrapped him in a towel he'd warmed on the rack. Harry tightened it around himself with a happy sigh.

Louis unplugged the drain in the bathtub and returned the teacup to the kitchen while Harry got some comfy sweats and a t-shirt on in their bedroom.

Harry required no coaxing to lie on his side on the bed so Louis could massage his back, lifting his t-shirt to press fingers and knuckles into the tight knots in Harry's lower back.

"If it's this bad now, I shudder to think how bad my back will be in four months, when the babies are ready to be born," Harry worried.

Louis continued to knead into the muscles surrounding Harry's spine as he said, "We can talk to Dr. Cantor about that. She may have some ideas of what you can do to prevent the worst of it."

Harry nodded. He was silent then, for the most part, though he did emit some quiet moans in appreciation of the relief Louis was offering his back.

"Is it helping?" Louis inquired in a voice full of hope.

"Yes. Lots. Thanks, Lou," Harry replied.

Louis continued with the massage, pleased it was working.

"You know what we haven't discussed yet?" Harry asked, closing his eyes to fully appreciate Louis' ministrations.

"What?"

"Names for the babies."

"Oh!" Louis exclaimed. "I have already got that totally under control."

Harry's eyes shot open again and he twisted his neck to look up at Louis. "You do?" he returned cautiously.

"Yep," he confirmed, popping his 'p.'

"I'm scared to ask…."

"We can just name them Harriet and Louise." Louis grinned proudly.

Harry shifted so quickly Louis' hands were nearly trapped under his back. "We are not," Harry countered firmly. "We are not naming them that."

Louis' grin turned wicked. "Just wanted to see what you'd say."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thought you'd lost your mind there for a second."

Louis wrapped a gentle hand around Harry's forearm. "Your back better now, or do you want more massage?"

"It's better, thanks. Cuddle?" 

Harry held out his arms, and Louis wasted no time falling into them so they lay side by side, Louis resting his head on Harry's shoulder and placing a hand on Harry's stomach. "I was thinking seriously about one idea," Louis told Harry, lifting his hand to trace lazy patterns on Harry's swollen belly.

"What?" Harry reached up to run a hand through the hair at the back of Louis' head.

"I thought whatever we decided on for first names, we could give them our mums' names as middle names."

Harry smiled. "I like that idea."

"Petunia Johannah has a lovely ring to it," Louis stated next, that wicked grin back on his face.

Harry lightly slapped Louis' wrist. "Petunia is worse than Harriet."

"Gertrude Anne?"

The second slap was a little less light, though the fond smile on Harry's face softened his action.

"Okay, okay," Louis relented. "I suggest we each make a list of names we like, then we can compare them and see what matches."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed. "I like it."

When Harry yawned widely, Louis inquired, "You want to eat before or after you pass out?"

Harry yawned again. "After. Babies and I are tired."

"Okay. You nap, and I'll go make us some dinner," Louis offered, extricating himself from Harry's embrace.

As Louis hopped off the bed, Harry rose just a little on one elbow to make an ineffectual reach for a blanket. Louis grabbed the blue blanket at the bottom of their bed and gestured for Harry to find a comfortable position. Harry curled up on his side, and Louis covered him with the blanket, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead when he was done.

Louis heard soft snores before he could even pass through their bedroom doorway. Harry was obviously exhausted, his body continually having to adjust to working all day at the same time as it was growing two babies.

Louis made sure to take his time making dinner. Harry needed all the rest he could get.

Louis woke up to the sensation of a mouth on his cock. It only took him a second to decide that it was a wake-up call he could get used to. After taking a moment to verify that he wasn't dreaming, he opened his eyes to the sight of Harry running the tip of his tongue up the length of Louis' morning wood before sucking the tip in between his lips.

When Louis offered an appreciative moan, Harry lifted his eyes to gaze up at Louis, a smile blooming on his face. He then proceeded to take Louis' dick as far into his mouth as he could. Louis could not help but buck up his hips, urging Harry to set a punishing rhythm, moving up and down Louis' cock at a breakneck speed. It did not take Louis long to come, and Harry greedily accepted every drop Louis had to offer.

Louis was still coming down from his orgasm when Harry removed his mouth from Louis' groin and sidled up the bed until he was resting his head on his elbow, his face mere inches from Louis'. "Happy birthday, Boo."

Louis grinned and raised himself up on his own elbows so he could lean over and kiss Harry fervently. "Thank you," he said when they parted for breath.

"My pleasure."

That reminded Louis…. He began to scooch himself down so he could return the blowjob favour.

Harry quickly put his hand on Louis' chest to stop him. "Thanks, but there's no need for that." He pulled back the sheet lightly draped over his hips and the lower half of his distended belly and pointed to a wet spot not far from Louis' knees. With a sheepish smile, he explained, "Pregnancy hormones."

Louis raised his eyebrows in question. "Sex drive back again?"

"Oh yeah," Harry confirmed wryly. "With a vengeance."

Since finding out he was pregnant, Harry's sex drive had been very hit or miss, mostly miss, with him not usually being incredibly interested in being on the receiving end of any sexual activities. This was the first time in a long time that Harry had had an orgasm.

"That is definitely something we will have to explore later on," Louis suggested with a lascivious grin.

"Something to look forward to this evening. If it lasts…. First, though," Harry stated firmly, "breakfast. Birthday boy's choice. What will it be?"

Louis took no time at all to request, "Full English?"

Harry smiled. "I had a feeling. Full English it is. You want to sleep a little more or keep me company while I cook?"

"Keep you company," Louis decided, pushing himself up and off the bed.

Harry likewise climbed off the bed, slipping into the pyjama bottoms and oversized jumper he'd shed the night before.

Louis was clad in a similar fashion as the couple made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Louis hopped up to sit on the kitchen island to watch Harry take out all the items he would need to make Louis' birthday breakfast.

"Bacon and sausage?" Harry asked, holding up both items.

"Bring it on," Louis enthused.

Soon, Harry had eggs, tomatoes, beans, bread, and cubed potatoes laid out on the counter next to the breakfast meats. As he began to cook, he inquired of his spectator, "So, what time are your mum, Dan, and the kids coming again? I'm sure you've told me, but…baby brain."

"They thought they'd be here around half-twelve or one, in time for lunch. Aren't your mum, Robin and Gem coming at about the same time?

"Yes." Harry started the kettle while the bacon and sausage were cooking. "And I told the boys about six for your birthday dinner."

"They can all make it?" Louis' tone was nothing less than incredulous. He wasn't used to all his friends being able to convene on his actual birthday, given it was Christmas Eve.

Harry turned from his food prep to grin at his boyfriend. "Liam's bringing Sophia and his parents, Niall's mum and step-dad are here in London, and they're all coming, and Zayn is bringing Perrie. He said he hadn't been planning to head up to Bradford until the morning anyhow."

"You okay with having all those people in the house?" Louis checked.

Harry nodded, sliding the bacon and sausage onto a serving plate and cracking a couple eggs into the grease to fry them. "They're all family, and the food is being catered, so it's all good."

The kettle whistled, and Harry poured the hot water into a teapot to brew what Louis' nose pegged as Yorkshire tea the instant the water hit the teabags. While the tea steeped, Harry finished up the eggs, put the beans on to warm, and fried some sliced tomatoes.

Louis watched every step of the meal preparation with fascination. If he took all those same ingredients, he could never make them taste the same way Harry did. His mum had passed on many things to him, including tenacity, a sense of humour, and a love of music, but she had failed to pass on any cooking skills.

When everything was on serving plates, Harry poured a cup of tea for Louis, handing it over with a flourish. "Your tea, sir."

Louis took the cup--and a sip--but then put it down to jump off the counter. He wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, lacing his hands together over the middle of Harry's swollen stomach. "This looks amazing, babe. I love you."

Harry twisted his neck to accept a kiss. "I love you, too. Now, sit down at the table before all of this gets cold."

Though Harry tried to slap his hands away, Louis managed to get a hold of a couple of the serving plates, and he carried them to the table before returning to the counter for more.

"You shouldn't have to do anything," Harry protested. "It's your birthday."

"I don't mind helping," Louis returned easily. "Gets me my food faster, doesn't it?"

"Good point."

In no time, the boys were tucking into their full English breakfasts, the first of what promised to be several good meals that day.

When they had cleaned their plates and could eat no more, Louis insisted upon helping Harry clean up, even if he did get more suds on the floor than on the dirty dishes and Harry ended up doing most of the actual washing.

"What now?" Louis asked when the kitchen was spotless.

Harry glanced at his watch. "I could actually use a nap. Join me?"

"With pleasure."

They napped all curled up under a fuzzy blanket on top of their duvet. Wisely, Louis set an alarm before drifting off, so they were up and dressed properly by the time their doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the Tomlinson/Deakins.

There were hugs all around as Louis' four oldest younger sisters clamoured around him, vying for attention and wishing him happy birthday, while Jay and Dan took care of unbundling the babies from their cold weather gear.

When Doris and Ernest were relieved of hats and woolen coats, Jay turned to appraise Harry's expanding figure. She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. As she let him go, she pointed to his middle. "That looks familiar. How're you doing, Harry? Hanging in there?"

He nodded and grinned. "It's not too bad yet. My back's definitely the worst part, but I don't feel quite like a whale yet."

"Well, you look amazing," she told him sincerely. "Pregnancy suits you."

"Thanks." He squatted down carefully to look at the babies in their twin stroller. "They're getting so big. I can't believe Louis and I will have a set this time next year."

"Harry! Harry!" Phoebe and Daisy crowded around their honourary uncle, Louis hovering right behind them. "Mummy said you had babies inside you!"

"I do," Harry confirmed, standing up once again. "You are both going to be aunts in May."

"Are they girls or boys?" Phoebe asked.

"Girls," he informed them with a grin. "Identical, just like you two."

"Can I feel?" Daisy wondered aloud, holding up her hand in question.

"I'm not sure you'll feel anything, but sure." Harry guided her small hand to a spot just to the left of his belly button, winking when he met Louis' gaze.

Phoebe immediately put her hand on the other side. "Hi, babies," she whispered close to Harry's bump. "I'm your Aunt Phoebe."

"And I'm Aunt Daisy," her sister piped up. "When you come out, Doris, Ernest, Phoebe, and I will teach you everything you need to know."

Harry smiled fondly down at them. Louis was so grateful that his entire family was completely accepting of their upcoming surprise additions. Jay had never once indicated that she thought they were negligent in either getting Harry pregnant or in deciding to keep the babies. Their support meant the world.

Once they made it to the lounge, Louis sat down on the couch to take first Doris, then Ernest, for a little catching up while the older girls ran around looking at all the Christmas things the boys had recently set up. They'd gotten a tree that brushed the ceiling, and it was loaded with both ornaments and presents.

Harry was just bringing in tea for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids that could have it when the doorbell rang again, announcing the Styles/Twists. Louis and Harry moved as one to get the door.

Anne immediately took Harry into her arms when he opened the door. When she let him go, she told him, "You look amazing, baby," unknowingly echoing Jay's sentiment.

"Thanks, Mum."

Robin offered a hug to first Harry and then Louis before moving toward the lounge to greet the crowd in there. 

As for Gemma, she took a turn at giving Louis a birthday hug, then turned to her younger brother. "You're getting so huge!"

He groaned. "Thanks, Gem."

She smirked. "Well, when I saw you two weeks ago, you were not this big."

"The girls have insisted on continuing to grow," Harry told her dryly.

Unlike Louis' little sisters, Gemma did not ask permission before she reached out to put a hand on either side of Harry's stomach. "Hi, girls. I still can't wait to meet you." She glanced over at Louis, then moved her gaze to Harry. "Have you decided on names yet?"

Louis shook his head. "We're still working on it."

"Still plenty of time," Anne put in.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Harry suggested. "Louis' family is all already here."

The next several hours were spent with Louis and Harry's family co-mingling, catching up, and enjoying the delicious treats Harry had brought in for the occasion. Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy had taken over the TV and the PlayStation, while the adults all took turns holding and tending to the babies.

By the time the rest of the band and their families and girlfriends had shown up, everyone was ready for a celebration. Louis was only going to turn twenty-three once, and he was appreciative of how rare it was for everyone he loved to be together on his actual birthday.

They sat down to the delicious meal Harry had ordered from one of Louis' favourite Italian restaurants. The conversation flowed freely, and Louis couldn't remember a time he was happier. All of the people he loved most in the world were seated around the long table Harry had arranged for, his boyfriend's pregnancy was moving along smoothly, and he and the rest of One Direction were experiencing the best reception of an album yet in _FOUR_.

When they were stuffed full of manicotti and lasagna, Harry retreated to the kitchen and brought back a cake designed like a football pitch, complete with small candy replicas of Louis and the rest of his beloved Doncaster Rovers. It didn't even bother him that it took so many candles to represent all his years on Earth.

"What a fantastic cake, Haz!" Louis praised, his face illuminated by the lit candles surrounding the iced green pitch.

Harry grinned. "I had it specially made. I thought you might like it."

"I love it," he assured Harry. "Did someone get a picture?"

"I did," Lottie replied.

"Me, too," Gemma added. "Why don't the two of you pose with it?"

Louis cheerfully threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, drawing him in so they both stood beaming above the cake. Gemma was not the only one to snap a picture with her phone.

"Okay, everyone, on the count of three, we sing," Harry commanded. There was the sound of a multitude of throat clearings. "One…two…three!"

Louis couldn't stop beaming as all of his family and friends began to serenade him, but when he looked over at Harry, Harry had stopped singing.

"Are you okay?" Louis immediately asked.

Harry grabbed Louis' left hand and placed it on the right side of his belly, putting his own hand on top and pressing down.

It took a moment, but then Louis felt something hit the palm of his hand. It hit him once, twice, then three times, and he looked up to meet Harry's gaze, a grin nearly splitting his face in two. "Was that…?"

Harry grinned back at him. "They started the second everyone started singing." He reached for Louis' other hand and put on the other side of his stomach.

Louis was vaguely aware that the singing had stopped and the entire table was watching him with Harry, but he was otherwise completely focused on the movement under that hand, too. "Both of them?"

"I guess they wanted to join the party," Harry remarked wryly.

Anne appeared at Harry's side with a hopeful smile and an outstretched hand. "Can I?"

It was Louis who took her hand and rested it where his right hand had just been. He watched as a smile bloomed on her face when she felt at least one of her grandchildren kicking away.

"It's amazing, yeah?" Louis proclaimed, shifting his gaze from Anne to Harry. "Best birthday gift ever."

Harry was beaming.

Gemma was next to want to lay a hand on Harry's bump, then Jay, then every one of Louis' sisters (less Doris).

"You guys all either need to start singing again or put on some music if you want them to keep kicking," Harry half-joked.

Niall and Liam immediately burst into an a capella version of "Deck the Halls," Zayn and Perrie laughingly joining in. They followed this with a rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" that would have made Bruce Springsteen envious. By the time they launched into "Jingle Bells," everyone who wanted to allow the unborn babies to kick them had gotten their wish, including Niall, who had sung right at Harry's belly when it was his turn, causing the babies to kick him extra hard.

As the final notes of "Jingle Bells" faded away, Louis had his hand once again on the swell of Harry's stomach, having ceded that space for a bit to the others who wanted to share in their joy. "Thank you," he whispered close to Harry's lips before offering a chaste kiss.

When they parted, Harry smiled and craned his neck so he could take in all their guests, all of whom were still watching the boys with fond looks on their faces. Louis swiveled his own head and smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. He wouldn't, however, apologise for taking the time to savor the moment in which he finally got to physically feel the presence of his girls.

Harry broke the silence which had settled over the group. "Cake anyone?"

Everyone was almost as eager for cake as they had been to feel Harry's bump. Louis reluctantly let Harry go to allow him to cut the football pitch into pieces.

Louis couldn't remember a better birthday. Ever.

The songwriting session with Liam, Julian, and Jamie had lasted a little longer than Louis had anticipated, but as he dashed out of the hired car back into his house--tiny snowflakes pelting him in the face--one of the songs they had worked on ran pleasantly through his head. He could really envision this particular tune having a place on their fifth album.

When he entered the warmth of the house, he shrugged off his coat--hanging it on the antique coat rack Harry had acquired for them along the way--yanked off his boots, and tossed his hat and scarf on the floor before he went to search for Harry.

His pregnant boyfriend had planned to have his own writing session with Ed, but when he had talked about it with Louis over breakfast that morning, he hadn't thought it would be a long session. Ed had some afternoon and evening obligations to attend to.

Louis checked the kitchen and lounge first. No Harry. It was too cold for him to be out on the patio, so he headed upstairs. A peek in their music room turned up nothing. Finally, he tried the bedroom.

It was there he found Harry sat cross-legged right in the middle of the floor, piles of clothes surrounding him, clad only in a pair of paternity boxer shorts, crying like there was no tomorrow. Louis raced to crouch down in front of him, resting a hand gently on each of Harry's knees.

All the questions in Louis' head came tumbling out in a rush. "Haz? What's wrong? Is it the babies? Do we need to go to hospital?"

Harry shook his head and laid his hands on the sides of his belly. It was the beginning of his sixth month, and if the images Louis had looked up on Google for the sake of comparison were any indication, Harry was about as big at six months with twins as he would have been with a single baby at eight months.

Apparently, Harry was feeling every bit of that weight. "I…am…a…whale," he managed to get out in between his sobs.

Louis sighed with relief that nothing was physically wrong. Dr. Cantor had said at their December ultrasound that everything was coming along well, but she did warn that male pregnancies did hold more risks than female ones, and the boys were to let her know right away if something seemed awry.

He schooled his features appropriately, though, shifting from relief to concern so his boyfriend would not think he took his trauma lightly. "You aren't a whale, Harry," he assured him as firmly as he could. "You are six months pregnant. Your body is just doing what it's supposed to and taking care of our little girls."

As if he hadn't heard a word Louis had said, Harry went on, "I can't wear any of my clothes. Nothing fits. Not a thing."

That explained why Harry's side of their walk-in closet was strewn all over the floor. "I'm so sorry, baby. We can go shopping tomorrow and get you a better wardrobe."

At this point, Harry looked up at Louis with wet, emerald eyes. "How can you still love me when I look like this?"

"How can I not?" Louis countered instantly. "You have never been more gorgeous."

"That's a lie," Harry batted back.

Louis scrunched up his face quizzically. "Did someone say something when you were writing with Ed today?"

"Ed was joking about how big I'd gotten since he saw me last," Harry admitted. He quickly added, "He wasn't trying to be mean, he really was just joking. But when I got home and tried to change into another pair of jeans because I got coffee on the pair I was wearing, I realised that even if he'd been joking, he was right. I am huge."

If Ed had been standing in front of him just then, Louis would have decked him. "Sweetheart, you're growing babies. As soon as they're here, you'll do your yoga pilates thing and you'll be back to your skinny self in no time."

Harry shrugged. Louis wasn't sure whether that was agreement or indifference, so he continued. "You can't imagine how beautiful you are right now to me." He reached out to caress one side of Harry's bump. "It's amazing to me that your body is able to do this. I mean, I know we didn't intend it yet, but I am so excited about adding to our little family. Every time I look at you, every time I feel our babies move inside you, every time I think about everything you're going through to bring these girls into the world, my heart just about bursts with how much I love you."

"Really?" Harry steadfastly met his gaze as if trying to determine the veracity of Louis' declaration.

"Really," Louis confirmed.

"Show me?" Harry requested, moving his hands from his stomach to rest them palms up on his thighs, just inches from Louis' own hands.

Louis willingly took Harry's hands in his, then stood before helping Harry do the same.

Once they were both steady on their feet, Louis let go of Harry's hands so he could pull Harry toward him for a fervent kiss. When they parted for breath, Louis whispered, "I love you so much."

Harry cracked the first small smile Louis had seen since he'd arrived home. "I love you, too."

Louis dropped his hands from Harry's face and grabbed his hand, guiding Harry over the piles of clothes in the direction of their bed. Upon arriving at the foot, he urged Harry to sit. When he did as Louis bid, Louis bent over to press his lips to Harry's once again, this time with even more urgency.

Eventually, they were both desperate for a little air, and Harry used the opportunity to back himself up until he hit the pillows at the head of the bed. Louis crawled up after him, straddling Harry's thighs and recapturing his lips.

In between kisses, Harry murmured, "You have way too many clothes on."

Louis wasted no time in grabbing the hem of his jumper and pulling it off over his head, tossing it to the side. Then he scrabbled momentarily off the bed and slipped off his jeans and his boxers before returning to his spot atop Harry's legs and resuming his attack on Harry's lips.

As his lower half inched closer to Harry's protruding stomach, Louis became aware that Harry was becoming hard. The tenting in his pants was a dead giveaway. He backed off Harry's mouth to cheekily remark, "Sex drive is back again, I see."

Harry nodded, fingers reaching up to circle Louis' nipples, causing Louis to shiver.

"Tell me what you want," Louis requested.

It did not take Harry more than a millisecond to respond. "I want you inside me."

"I think I can make that happen," Louis told him with a lascivious grin. He leaned forward for another kiss before lifting himself enough off Harry's lap to tug Harry's boxers off, tossing them to the side of the bed.

Now he was completely disrobed, Harry took Louis' breath away. Harry's rounded belly curved up and away from his already-leaking cock. When he shifted his gaze up, Harry was looking at him with a love Louis could not even believe he was lucky enough to call his. Harry's pupils were blown with lust, and his lips were swollen from Louis' ministrations. Louis captured Harry's lips yet again, unable to keep away.

When they separated this time, it was so Louis could ask, "How do you want to do this?"

Harry was silent for a moment, no doubt considering his options. It had been a while since Harry had been on the bottom during sex; the last time had probably been back in November, when he had been considerably smaller than he was at this point. Louis gave him time to think, since this needed to be comfortable for Harry.

Finally, Harry proposed, "How about me on my hands and knees?"

"Whatever you want, love," Louis allowed. "I want this to be good for you."

Harry was already squirming out from under Louis as he said, "Let's try it."

Louis helped Harry to turn over so he was on all fours. Harry gathered all of the pillows on the bed to lean his folded arms on, then leaned back just enough so he could cradle his belly on the tops of his thighs and take the weight from his back.

"How's that feel?" Louis asked.

"Okay, I think. I'm ready when you are."

"Hey, I was born ready," Louis joked, reaching over to the night table on his side of the bed for the bottle of lube they kept there.

"Ha ha," Harry chuckled. He stopped chuckling the instant Louis placed a slickened finger into the pucker at his entrance.

"Relax, baby," Louis cooed. "Let me in."

Harry visibly relaxed at Louis' words, and Louis was able to slide his whole finger inside, stroking gently to begin opening him up. When Harry released a contented sigh, Louis took that as permission to add another finger to the first, scissoring them to continue the preparation.

"More," Harry begged after a couple minutes with two fingers inside him. Louis obliged and thrust a third finger in, stretching Harry out until he was writhing under Louis' touch, moaning obscenely.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Louis checked.

"I'm fine," Harry ground out from behind clenched teeth. "But not for much longer if you don't get inside me right now."

"Bossy!" Louis teased as he coated his throbbing cock liberally with lube. He poised the tip of his erection right at the precipice of Harry's opening. "Ready?"

"Please, Louis. Now," Harry begged.

Thus granted permission, Louis pushed inside Harry slowly, reveling in the sensation of Harry tight around his dick. Harry shuddered at the intrusion, but pushed back all the same, impaling himself on Louis.

Louis kept his thrusts languid at first, but as Harry pushed back at him insistently, he sped up, angling himself so he could feel Harry shudder when he hit his prostate.

In order to press himself as wholly into Harry as he could, Louis reached around Harry to wrap his arms around Harry's bump, lacing his fingers together over the fullest part. He used the leverage this gave him to pull Harry back onto his cock until Louis was balls deep.

Harry met Louis thrust for thrust, rising up and slamming back onto Louis over and over. Louis felt rather than saw Harry reach down with a hand to stroke his own erection, wantonly throwing his head back onto Louis' shoulder.

It was not long before Harry stroked himself to orgasm, clenching around Louis so tightly that Louis' own climax hit right on top of Harry's. As stars exploded behind his eyes, Louis continued to drive himself in and out of Harry until he was completely spent, filling his pregnant boyfriend with his come.

When he was done, he withdrew his softening member from Harry's well-loved hole, then helped Harry onto his side. He left the bed long enough to get a damp flannel to clean them both up, crushing the flannel into a ball and tossing it onto the floor. Then he regained his hold of Harry's stomach and spooned behind him.

"I love you so much," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. He rubbed small circles on Harry's belly. "You and our girls are everything to me."

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back.

"I don't want you to think for another minute that you are anything less than completely gorgeous," Louis ordered softly."You wrecked me just now, exactly the way you are."

Louis could hear a smile in Harry's voice when he said, "Thank you."

Underneath where his right hand rested on Harry's bump, Louis suddenly felt a little kick. He grinned. "They're definitely awake in there."

"That makes two of them," Harry murmured, pressing his back into Louis' chest for some extra cuddling.

"You sleepy?" Louis wondered aloud off Harry's statement.

"Mhm."

"Go ahead and take a nap. When you wake up, we'll have some late tea, okay?"

Harry placed his hands over Louis' where they still sat on the swell of his stomach. "Stay with me?"

"Forever and ever," Louis promised. "Always."

Harry relaxed in Louis' arms, then, exhausted from the day's events. Louis hoped, though, that Harry was as content as he himself was at this moment in time, and just as happy to be exactly where they were. Because there was no place he'd rather be.

In Week Twenty-Five, they scheduled a longer-than-usual appointment with Dr. Cantor. Not only did they need to check that everything was coming along with the babies, but since the On the Road Again tour was due to begin in just about three weeks, they needed to discuss anything special they might need to do to accommodate Harry's pregnancy.

After the nurse took all of Harry's vitals and some blood was drawn so it could be tested to make sure both he and the babies were okay, Dr. Cantor performed an ultrasound.

As she rolled the wand around atop Harry's bump, she commented, "It's all looking very good in there." She pointed to the monitor, where, at this point, the twins could easily be seen. "They're facing each other right now, perhaps having a little girl talk."

Harry and Louis laughed. Neither of them needed help this time picking up details on the monitor. It was very easy to see the arms and legs of the girls, and it was clear that their heads were bowed toward each other, just as if they were having a secret conversation.

"They look to be a little bit smaller than the average size for twins at this stage of the game, but that's to be expected with a male pregnancy," she explained. When Harry shared an anxious look with Louis, she added, "It's absolutely nothing to worry about. They're fine."

When she had let the boys listen once more to the babies' heartbeats and printed out another photo for them to take home, Harry cleaned up and they settled down to the business of discussing Harry being pregnant on tour.

Dr. Cantor opened the conversation with a question. "I have to start off by asking if it's absolutely necessary for you to go on this tour."

Louis and Harry nodded simultaneously. "Unfortunately so," Louis told her. "We have a contract, and there would be a lot of money lost if we cancelled now. Unless it's truly a danger for Harry and the babies to go, we really haven't got a choice."

The doctor gave her own nod. "I figured that would be your answer, but I did have to ask.

"I think it will be okay," she continued. "You just have to make sure to take it easy, Harry. The last trimester can be uncomfortable, especially when you're carrying twins. I know you guys probably run around on stage a fair amount, but you just can't do that when you're seven and eight months pregnant."

Harry nodded again. "I know. We have benches built into our stage design, so I guess I'll be making use of them even more than usual."

"Pay attention to your body," Dr. Cantor commanded. "If anything seems wrong, don't hesitate to find a doctor and let them check you out."

She reached over to her counter to grab a piece of paper. "Which reminds me…. I took the liberty of checking out your tour dates and I've made a list of the best local medical facilities. I also added the names of the best obstetricians in each area, where I could find one I'd heard of. I want you to make an appointment for a check-up every four weeks with whoever you can find on this list that's in the same place you are." She handed the list over to Harry.

After he took a moment to glance at the list, he looked back up at the doctor. "This is amazing. Thanks."

"Now, you're scheduled to finish the tour on the 4th April, right?" she confirmed.

"Yes, just about exactly one month before the babies are due," Louis replied.

"I want you to come in and see me as soon as you get back, but just in case, I wanted to discuss your birth plan," Dr. Cantor said.

"Birth plan?" Harry repeated curiously.

"You need to think about how you'd like to give birth to the twins. You can schedule a cesarean section or you can give birth naturally," the doctor explained.

"Which do you recommend?" Harry wanted to know.

She shrugged. "There are positives and negatives to both. Recovery is much, much faster with a natural birth, and many people feel like they want to have the experience of delivering their child naturally. On the other hand, a cesarean section can be less painful."

Harry looked up at Louis. "What do you think?"

Louis grinned. "I think you're the one with the babies inside you. You need to be the one to make this decision. I'm with you whatever you choose."

Harry returned his gaze to Dr. Cantor. "I've kind of always imagined giving birth naturally; you know, be able to feel the babies coming out. Is that safe for the babies?"

She smiled at his response. "As long as neither you nor the babies are in distress, it's perfectly safe. The only requirement is that Baby A, the one who will be born first, positions herself head down. Baby B just has to follow her sister's path, so however she's positioned is fine."

"Is that okay, Lou, if I want to do that?" Harry checked in with his boyfriend.

"Absolutely," Louis assured him.

"Your job, Louis, then, will be to coach Harry through the birth," Dr. Cantor told him.

"I think I can handle that," Louis said, reaching over to squeeze Harry's hand.

"You boys have a few weeks before you leave, am I correct?"

They nodded confirmation of this fact.

"I would strongly suggest that you seek out a Lamaze class if you can. You can get lots of information there about natural birth, and they'll show you some of the best ways of managing labour and delivery," she informed them.

"We'll look into it as soon as we get home," Louis vowed.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Harry inquired.

"Remember that you're pregnant," Dr. Cantor replied frankly. "I don't know all that you young boys get up to while you're out on tour, but be sensible. Don't do anything that's going to endanger you or the babies."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I won't."

"I know I already said this, but I cannot stress enough the importance of paying attention to your body. If you're tired, take a nap. Don't forget to exercise, but don't overdo it. If you feel the babies moving every day at a certain time, but they stop one day, get checked out," she urged. "Don't take any unnecessary risks. If you keep doing what you're doing, in May you will deliver two healthy babies."

"Thanks, Dr. Cantor," Harry said with complete sincerity.

"It's my pleasure," she returned. "Don't hesitate to call me with questions at any time, day or night, wherever you are. You're going to be in a high stress situation, and I want to help any way I can."

Both of the boys acknowledged her offer with grateful nods. "We'll try not to be too bothersome," Harry vowed as he slipped off the examining table with Louis' help.

The doctor grinned. "You couldn't begin to be a bother."

Harry and Louis took turns shaking her hand before heading for the door.

"Have a great tour," Dr. Cantor wished them as Louis turned the knob to let them out.

They planned on nothing less.

Harry wasted no time in calling around until he found someone who was doing accelerated Lamaze classes--twice a week--so he would be able to attend each class she had for the next three weeks and get through a lot of--if not all--the course.

He made sure that Louis was invited, too, and upon being told that Louis was absolutely welcome--indeed encouraged to come--Harry dragged him to the very first lesson he could, one being held just a few days following Harry's Week Twenty-Five check-up.

The instructor was a petite woman called Amelia. She clearly had a lot of energy, and she greeted them with great enthusiasm.

"Mr. Styles! Mr. Tomlinson! It's so great to meet you both." She shook both of their hands and graced them each with a big smile.

"Thank you," Harry returned, grinning back at her.

She pointed to Harry's belly. "You're twenty-five weeks, right?"

Harry nodded.

"So you're due in…" she raised her eyes to the ceiling as she did some quick mental calculations, "…May?"

"You're good!" Louis exclaimed, impressed. "That's right. The11th of May."

"Excellent. Well, I'm glad you could join us. You said you wouldn't be able to do the whole month, correct?" Amelia confirmed.

"Right. We leave for a tour in three weeks," Harry told her. "I think I told you on the phone we're in a band."

"You did, and I promise, I will keep your attendance here as discreet as possible."

"Thanks," Louis offered.

"Well, we're going to try to get you as ready as we can in the time we have," she said brightly. "Come on in and meet the rest of the class."

"Great!" Louis pressed his hand to the small of Harry's back and gestured for him to follow Amelia first.

The rest of the class consisted of four other expectant people, each of whom had a companion with them. One woman and her husband were expecting a baby boy at the end of April, another woman and her boyfriend were waiting to find out the gender of their baby in mid-May, one young girl of about seventeen was there with her mum. Her baby boy was due in early April. And, finally, Louis and Harry were thrilled that there was another gay couple there. Their names were Jeremy and Max, and Max was expecting a baby girl just about the same time Harry was expecting the twins.

As they introduced themselves to Jeremy and Max, Max unconsciously rubbed his bump. It was decidedly smaller than Harry's, which Max pointed to with his free hand while he commented, "Twins, right? I saw something on the news."

Harry grinned. "Yes. Twin girls."

"Congratulations," Max said, returning Harry's smile. "Growing them must be a challenge. I know how difficult it's been just having one inside."

With a shrug, Harry responded, "Some days are easier than others. And I'm not sure my back will ever be the same, but it's worth it. We can't wait for them to get here."

Amelia called them over to the main part of the room just then and urged them all to have a seat on the long yoga mats on the floor, the pregnant member of each pair cross-legged on the front of the mat, their partner or coach behind them in whatever position seemed most comfortable.

As Harry and Louis situated themselves on their chosen mat, the teenage girl--Grace--was busy dragging her mum over so she could position herself on the mat next to Harry and Louis'. The way she shoved past the married couple to get to the mat she wanted and the way she kept staring at Harry once she'd secured her location, Louis was pretty sure she had quite the crush going on.

Louis guessed one fan in the room was something they could deal with. Everyone else in their class seemed focused on doing what they needed to do to prepare for their new arrivals, not on the celebrities in their midst.

Amelia welcomed them all to class and explained that they would spend the next month going over all aspects of delivering a baby naturally. She would go over what to expect when they went into labour and what the birth would be like if everything went according to plan. She would also be teaching them all kinds of techniques for managing pain and stress during labour and delivery. Finally, she would be giving them advice about how to make it through the final months of pregnancy in a way that would aid in producing a healthy, happy baby (or babies, she added, her gaze landing upon Harry and Louis).

She said they would start by going over some simple massage techniques which would work both as the pregnancy continued and also during labour to reduce the pain of the contractions.

She had the pregnant people in the room lie on their sides on the mats and had their partners position themselves behind them. Then she directed the coaches to massage the lower back of their partners.

As Louis situated himself so he could get the best angle at Harry's back, he heard Grace's mum telling her to stop squirming. He couldn't help but smile as he looked over and saw her trying to keep an eye on every move Harry made.

Thankfully, Grace calmed down after about the third position Amelia had them massage in, and she began to only give about half of her attention to Harry, giving the rest to Amelia. Louis started to become less worried that Grace would be ill-prepared when it was time to give birth.

After the round of massaging, Amelia said she wanted to show them all a video of someone giving birth naturally so they all would know exactly what they were getting into.

When the whole class agreed that this was a great idea, she showed them a video of a woman delivering a baby girl via a water birth and a man giving birth to a baby boy the more traditional way. The boyfriend of the woman having the unknown-gendered baby in May passed out during the first part of the video, and it appeared that every drop of blood drained from Grace's face, but otherwise, the demonstration was well-received and everyone else watched, enraptured.

"You sure about this?" Louis whispered during a particularly graphic moment in which the baby boy's head popped out of his father's opening.

Harry nodded emphatically. "It looks like it's a lot of work and probably a lot of pain, but that's what I want. That's how I want to bring them into the world."

Louis kissed Harry's cheek. "Well, let's make that happen, then."

Once the video was over, Amelia described her philosophy on natural birth and went step by step through the process of labour and delivery and what she would be doing with them in this class to prepare for each step.

The final thing Amelia did was to go over some breathing techniques which were meant more for relaxation than anything else. Like the massages they had performed earlier, these techniques could be used at any time, not just for labour and delivery, but for any time during the rest of the pregnancy when a calm demeanor was necessary.

This time, it was the coaches who sat cross-legged at one end of the mat while their pregnant partners reclined on their chests, legs out in front of them. Amelia encouraged the coaches to put their hands on their partner's stomachs as she led them through a series of breathing exercises.

Harry leaned back on Louis, letting him take all his weight as Louis rubbed tiny circles on Harry's belly.

In the middle of practicing one of Amelia's breathing patterns, Harry gasped and grabbed Louis' hand, moving it to a spot low on his bump. "Do you feel that?" he whispered anxiously.

Louis waited a moment, then whispered back, "Yeah. One of them is kicking. That's normal." They were definitely very active little girls, kicking at Harry all times of the day and night, sometimes keeping him up when it was time to sleep.

Harry shook his head and pressed down harder on Louis' hand. "Not like this. Feel!" he urged, still trying to keep his voice down, but not succeeding very well.

Eyes were starting to turn in their direction when Louis asked as calmly as he could, "What am I supposed to be feeling, Haz?"

"It is one of them kicking or hitting, but it's rhythmic, like it has a pattern, and it's a lot sharper than usual," Harry explained, his voice a wee bit panicked. "Something's wrong."

Amelia was suddenly at Harry and Louis' side. She smiled comfortingly and held her hand out. "May I?" She dipped her chin toward Harry's stomach.

Louis and Harry both moved their hands away so Amelia could feel the movements Harry was so concerned about. Her smile grew wider. "Nothing's wrong," she assured Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry entreated hopefully.

Amelia nodded with surety. "It's hiccups," she revealed. "One of them has hiccups."

"Hiccups?" Louis repeated. "How can the baby get hiccups? Isn't that a thing to do with breathing?"

"It is," Amelia answered. "Fetal hiccups happen when the baby breathes in amniotic fluid through their lungs, and it causes the baby's diaphragm to contract, giving the baby hiccups. It's actually pretty similar to what happens when you get hiccups."

"Can I feel?" Grace asked shyly from beside Amelia.

It was only then that Louis and Harry realised that the entire class was huddled around them, listening to what Amelia had to say.

Harry ignored Grace long enough to inquire of their instructor, "It doesn't hurt the baby, does it?"

"Absolutely not. They probably aren't even aware that they have them," Amelia concluded.

Grace still had her hand hovering near Harry's belly, and Harry met her gaze and nodded. Amelia led Grace's hand to the spot where she would best be able to feel the baby hiccups.

"Oh! Is that what that is?" she wondered aloud. "My baby's done that a few times. That's hiccups?"

Amelia nodded.

"Can I feel, too?" the woman whose boyfriend was still a little woozy from passing out during the birthing video requested.

Now that he was convinced nothing was wrong with the twins, Harry was happy enough to bathe in the attention of the rest of the members of their class, and he allowed just about every one of them, pregnant or coach, to feel the baby hiccups. As for the baby, she graciously hiccupped long enough for everyone to get an object lesson.

Whichever of the girls had the hiccups was relieved of them when the class returned to learning the breathing techniques Amelia had to share. Harry was just relieved that nothing was wrong with his and Louis' babies.

After Amelia gave them a little preview of what she would be covering in two days' time, the class was dismissed.

As Louis and Harry slipped on coats, scarves, and gloves in anticipation of the freezing cold outside, every single one of their Lamaze classmates came over to say goodbye to them, thanking Harry for the opportunity to experience what baby hiccups felt like. Grace added that _FOUR_ was her favourite CD ever and asked if they would sign her copy for her if she brought it with her to the next class.

Once they'd assured her they'd be happy to, they slipped out into the winter night and headed down the street to retrieve Louis' car.

Louis wrapped his gloved hand around Harry's, swinging them between them.

"So, what did you think?" Louis inquired curiously.

"About the class?" Harry clarified.

"Yeah."

"Was good. I think I can do this," he answered thoughtfully. Quickly he amended, "We can do this."

Louis squeezed Harry's hand tightly through the gloves. "We can."

They walked in amiable silence for a moment before Louis chuckled. "How about that Grace? She was totally into you."

Harry smirked. "Well, she's barking up the wrong tree. I am already taken."

"All mine," Louis confirmed. "Although I can tell I am going to have to share you with our fellow…what should I call them?...Lamazians?"

Shrugging modestly, Harry protested, "They just wanted to feel the baby hiccups."

Louis laughed again and shook his head. "No, that was you doing your thing. I saw your face. You loved being the centre of attention. My little social butterfly."

Harry rubbed his free gloved hand over the bump underneath his coat. Wryly, he remarked, "There is nothing about me that is little right now."

"All for a good cause, right?"

Harry nodded. "The very best."

Another few moments of comfortable silence passed between them as they finally approached the car park where they'd left Louis' Audi.

As Louis pulled his keys from the pocket of his jeans, he commented, "I can't believe the girls will be here in less than four months."

"And by then we'll have played in the Philippines and Dubai."

"Don't forget South Africa," Louis commanded as they arrived at the lift they needed to take down for his ride.

"It's all going to be amazing. The girls will be well traveled before they're even born," Harry noted with a grin.

The lift arrived and they stepped in and pressed the button for Level 2. "It will be a grand adventure before our even grander adventure," Louis said as the doors closed and the lift began to move down.

Harry swiveled on his heel somewhat gracelessly, but it didn't even matter when he bent down just enough to offer Louis a kiss. "Thank you, Lou."

The lift dinged. "For what?"

"For sticking with me through all this craziness."

Louis pulled Harry toward his car, parked just a few spaces away from the lift. When they arrived, he turned to fully face Harry before unlocking the doors. He grinned widely, still gripping Harry's hand in his own. "There is absolutely no place else I'd rather be."

Harry's twenty-first birthday arrived six days before their first On the Road Again tour date. On the actual day, Louis arranged a small dinner party at the Chiltern Firehouse, one of Harry's favourite places. Most of their families were able to be there, as well as the band and almost all of Harry's best friends. Harry was exhausted by the end of the dinner, but happy,

The following morning, Louis sat on the edge of the bed before dawn and woke Harry up with a kiss on the neck and a whispered, "Rise and shine, my love."

Harry woke slowly. He had always been a pretty deep sleeper, but being pregnant had made him even more so. Louis had turned on the bathroom light so as not to flood the room too brightly in the early morning hour, and Harry blinked his eyes against it.

"What time is it?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Louis tucked a stray hair behind Harry's ear. "It's half-four."

Harry gazed blearily up at his boyfriend. "Why are you waking me up at half-four? I didn't sleep straight through to tour day, did I?"

"Nope," Louis assured him. "I have a surprise for you. Get up, get a shower, and get dressed."

"Surprise?" Harry perked up a tiny bit. "What surprise?"

Louis grinned. "It's a surprise, silly boy. I'm not telling yet. Now get up and get ready to go."

Harry groaned, but allowed Louis to help him get his seven-months-pregnant body out of bed.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was showered and dressed and sitting--still a little groggy--on the edge of their bed so Louis could help him with his boots. His belly was large enough that getting shoes on was a little tricky these days.

"Where are we going?" Harry wondered aloud as Louis zippered up the black boot on his left foot.

"To the airport," Louis told him cryptically.

"The airport?" Harry wrinkled his brow. "We're flying somewhere?"

"Yes."

"But I haven't packed to go anyplace," Harry protested.

Louis zipped up the right boot and patted Harry's knee before standing upright again. "No worries, babe. I did. Ready to go? Our driver just texted me he's here."

Harry nodded and held a hand out for Louis to help him rise. Louis then led the way to the front hall closet so they could don coats to head outside into the winter chill.

There was a pile of bags by the front door. After handing Harry the messenger bag he liked to travel with and sliding the strap of his own carry-on bag over his head, Louis took the handles of two rolling bags, urging Harry out of the house ahead of him.

Once they were in the car and heading toward Heathrow, Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

"Someplace warm," Louis revealed a small part of the plan.

"But we're due in Sydney on Saturday," Harry reminded him, adding, "Not that I object to the idea of someplace warm at the start of February."

"We'll be there right on time," Louis promised. "Where we're headed is just about halfway between here and there."

"Halfway?" Harry's gaze tracked to the roof of the car as he contemplated where Louis could have planned for them to go. He clearly came up empty as a minute or two later, he gripped Louis' hand and whined, "Where, Lou?"

"Not telling yet." Louis softened his declaration with a kiss to Harry's cheek and a stroke of the bump hidden under Harry's parka.

Louis had chartered them a plane--Dr. Cantor had cleared Harry to fly until the end of the tour, thank goodness--so as soon as they arrived at the airport, they were escorted to a private area of the airport where their passports were inspected (Harry very impressed that Louis had actually remembered the passports). It wasn't long after that when they were boarded onto their private plane.

After stowing their heavy coats in an overhead compartment, Harry and Louis took two side-by-side leather seats, their security sitting a little further back to allow the boys privacy.

"Now will you please tell me where we're going?" Harry begged, turning soft green eyes on Louis and blinking beseechingly.

Louis chuckled. "Okay. We're going to Thailand."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Thailand? Really? Now? Before we go there to play?"

"Really. Before we go there to play," Louis said with a smile. "I've rented us a private villa right on the beach. We'll have three days to just relax before we start the tour."

"It'll be nice to be someplace warm," Harry sighed. A moment later, he stiffened, though.

"What is it, baby?" Louis was instantly concerned, automatically reaching over to lay a hand on Harry's belly.

"I don't have anything to wear on a beach," Harry explained. "Will they have anything there?"

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but Harry continued before he could. "Nevermind. I'm going to look like a beached whale anyhow. We can just stay inside the villa." He couldn't quite contain his disappointment at the idea.

Relaxed now he knew what Harry's worry was, Louis took Harry's hand in his. "I've taken care of everything. I have a suit for you to wear, and you are going to look just fine. It's a private beach, babe, so no one is going to see you but me, and I've already seen you in the altogether."

Harry smiled sweetly at Louis. "You're so good to me. Thank you." He leaned over to offer Louis a kiss.

They were soon up in the air and Louis coaxed Harry back to sleep, doing the same himself.

They slept on and off for the twelve hours it took to get to Thailand. They spent the rest of the time messing with their iPads, reading, and eating.

It was the wee hours of the morning when they arrived at the Samui Airport in Thailand. They were ushered to a car with their luggage and driven to a villa at the Banyan Tree Resort.

Their security were booked into the villa next door, and while they peeled off there to sleep off the flight, Louis steered Harry to the plush bed in their own villa, tucking him in and then climbing beneath the cool sheets after Harry so they could rest until morning. The soothing sound of the ocean outside the villa lulled the boys to sleep.

It was past nine o'clock the following morning when Louis woke to the sun streaming through the sheer white curtains in front of the French doors leading to the beach outside, just a few metres beyond their bedroom.

Harry was still sound asleep, laying on his side facing Louis. He had kicked the covers off in his sleep and was clad only in a pair of boxers, hitched down so his entire belly was exposed. Harry had one hand tucked under his cheek, the other curled protectively around his stomach and the tiny little lives held within.

Louis gingerly reached out a hand, resting it gently, gently on the top of Harry's bump. He gazed quickly up at Harry to make sure he hadn't woken him, but Harry continued to blissfully slumber.

Slowly, Louis slid his body down in the bed just enough for him to get his mouth close to where his hand lay on the swell at the top of Harry's stomach. In the softest whisper, he said, "Good morning, girls."

A tiny kick reached his hand, and Louis couldn't help but smile. The babies very definitely recognised his voice. He looked up at Harry again to see if the kick had woken him, but it had not, so he continued, "It's me, your Papa.

"I absolutely can't wait to meet you both," Louis told them, continuing to use his softest voice. Another tiny kick pressed against his hand. "We are going to have such a great time together, you two, your daddy and me."

After a deep breath, he went on. "You two may have been a big surprise--a really super big surprise--but your Daddy and I are so, so excited you're coming.

"You both need to listen close, though." Another small kick, almost as if they were agreeing. "In just a few days we're going back out on the road. We're going to so many cool places. I promise we'll take you guys back to some of them when you're bigger.

"But you have to take it easy on Daddy, girls. He and I are both going to need your help to get through this tour," he entreated. "That means no all-night parties in there, no making Daddy feel ill at showtime, and no arriving until after we get back home."

"What'll you give them if they follow directions?" a raspy voice from above his head asked, startling him.

Louis grinned as he looked up and met Harry's sleepy gaze. "A million hugs and kisses." To demonstrate, he leaned forward to kiss Harry's belly.

"You are going to be the best papa ever," Harry commented, smiling.

"And you are going to be the best daddy ever," Louis countered, matching his smile. He shuffled back up so he could greet Harry with his own kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

They lay in amiable silence for a few minutes, enjoying not just the comfortable bed and the sound of the ocean outside, but also the fact that they had nothing they had to do that day or the next three days, for that matter. No rehearsals, no interviews, no shows, no nothing. All they had to do was relax and enjoy each other's company.

"So," Louis spoke softly into the quiet surrounding them, "what would you like to do today?"

"Be as lazy as humanly possible?" Harry floated the first thing that came to mind, making Louis chuckle.

"I think we can do that," Louis agreed. "I certainly don't plan on doing anything which requires too much energy while we're here."

Harry put a hand on his baby bump. "Babies are up, and I think they're hungry."

Louis gave Harry one last morning kiss before slipping off the bed and looking for the room service menu he knew had to be somewhere in the room. He found it on the desk located on the wall opposite the bed. He carried it back to Harry. "I'm going to make a quick trip to the bathroom. Decide what you want, and I'll call for it when I get back."

Louis ordered them eggs and pancakes with all the trimmings while Harry took a long, hot shower. After Louis took his turn to wash up, they both dressed in light clothes and settled down at the table on the patio outside their room to wait for their food to be delivered.

The sun was warm, and the sky was almost completely cloudless.

"Hard to believe it's February when we're sitting outside on a day like this," Harry commented happily. "This was a great idea, Lou. Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Louis sighed contentedly. "It really is so beautiful here."

They sat in comfortable quiet, just enjoying the ambiance of their surroundings, until the room service waiter brought their breakfast through the villa not too much later, setting it up right there on the patio table for them.

Once they'd had a chance to tuck in a little, Harry stopped eating to ask Louis, "You don't think it's a mistake, do you, not fighting to postpone this tour?"

Louis shook his head a little at the question. "Where did that come from?"

"I was just thinking about what you were saying to the babies when I woke up this morning about what they needed to do to help us through this tour." Harry shrugged. "It's a lot, me doing this so late in my pregnancy."

"It is," Louis concurred. "Are you worried about how it's going to affect the girls?"

Harry nodded, rubbing absently at his stomach.

Louis reached across the table to touch Harry's forearm where it rested on the table holding his fork. "It's going to be fine, babe. We're going to follow Dr. Cantor's directions, get you checked out every few weeks, and those babies are going to stay exactly where they are until we are safe back at home."

"You can't promise all of that," Harry pointed out reasonably.

"True," Louis allowed. "The babies are in charge of the last thing, but I have faith in them."

Harry grinned. "Me, too."

"And you know as well as I do that if we had cancelled the tour it would have caused a million and one headaches," Louis said. "We can do this thing, you, me, and the peanuts. With a little help from Uncle Zayn, Uncle Liam, and Uncle Niall."

Harry's grin grew a little wider. "You do know they're a little bigger than peanuts now, don't you?"

"They will always be my peanuts," Louis responded haughtily. "Now, we need to finish this delicious breakfast before it gets cold. Then, what do you think, maybe we can check out our little private beach?"

Harry was already spearing a piece of egg with his fork when he nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"Eat up, then, my love. We have some relaxing to do."

After they were done with breakfast, Louis talked Harry into changing into the swim trunks he'd ordered online for him, and the pair headed back out of the villa to walk down to the little section of the beach which was to be theirs and theirs alone for the next three days.

Louis carried two large towels he'd grabbed from the bathroom, and he spread them out not too far from the water's edge, though far enough away to not get instantly soaked. As Louis readied their seating area, he spotted their security drinking tea on their villa's patio, and he offered Alberto a salute.

He set the two water bottles he'd also carried out on the towels before asking Harry, "Do you want to sit down right now or walk a little bit?"

Louis tracked Harry's gaze as it swept down the beach past their little area first to the left, then to the right. There were not too many people around. "A walk would be nice," Harry finally replied, holding a hand out for Louis to take.

Slowly, the boys made their way to where the water lapped up onto the shore and walked through the surf.

Harry was silent at the start, just looking out ahead of them as he gently swung his and Louis' hands between them.

Louis let the silence reign for a little bit, just enjoying the view, but eventually pulled on Harry's hand to get his attention. "What are you thinking about?"

Harry looked over at Louis with serious eyes. "They're going to be here in three months." He rested his free hand on his bump for emphasis. "Three months, Lou. That's so close."

"You nervous?" Louis inquired.

"Aren't you?" Harry countered, more curious than confrontational.

Louis nodded immediately. "Of course I am. You and I are going to be solely responsible for two tiny little people. That's a lot to take on, especially when we've also got the band to think about."

"I'm so, so excited to have them," Harry told him emphatically. "I've always wanted to have kids with you. There are just moments, you know, when it all seems so fast."

Louis squeezed Harry's hand gently. "I know."

Harry stopped walking to look directly at his boyfriend. "Are we ready for this, Louis? I mean really ready?"

Louis let go of Harry's hand to reach up and cup the sides of his boyfriend's face in his palms. "We're going to be. We are going to have the best time on this tour, then we're going to go home and get ourselves together to bring our little girls home. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, adding, "I love you."

"I love you, too." For good measure, Louis used the leverage he already had on Harry's face to pull Harry to him for a kiss. When they parted, Louis said in a firm voice, "Now, we are here for a vacation. No more worrying about the babies or the tour. From now until we step on the plane to go to Sydney, we are only going to relax and have fun. Got it?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Got it."

Louis reached down to reclaim Harry's hand. "It's time to try the water. It has been taunting me ever since we arrived. What do you say?"

With a grin, Harry told him, "I'm in. Lead the way."

The crowd at the Allianz Stadium in Sydney was as loud as any audience they'd had on the Where We Are Tour. The boys all stood in a circle backstage, pumping themselves up for the show.

"How're you doing, Haz?" Liam asked across the circle.

Harry grinned and nodded. "I'm good. It's good to be back and getting ready for a show."

"You'll remember to take it easy, yeah?" Louis asked from his spot on Harry's right.

"Yeah, I promise," Harry assured him. "Don't worry."

Louis rolled his eyes at him. Like he could help worrying.

The group that had designed the stage had added several more benches all along the catwalk, one on each side of the B stage and a couple on either side of the main stage. All of these were meant to help Harry to stay seated for as much of the concert as he could bring himself to.

It wouldn't be easy, however. More than anything else, Harry's favourite part of any show was walking around to interact with various sections of the crowd and dancing silly little dances to make everyone laugh. He would have to watch it now, though. He was just about to enter his twenty-ninth week, and it was important for there to be as little stress on him and the babies as possible.

The band ran onto the stage and began their intro, so One Direction put their hands into the middle of their circle and ritualistically wished each other a good show.

The first few songs were fast ones, and Harry couldn't help himself. Despite his swollen middle, he danced and fooled around just like he always did, encouraged by the crowd and the babies, who began kicking after the first solo Louis had in the first song they sang. They loved the sound of Louis' voice more than just about anything in the world.

When it was Harry's turn to speak to the audience for the first time, they ate up his announcement that the twins were partying just as hard as the crowd, and then it was time for a few slower songs which Harry took sitting down.

As soon as they were done with _Little Things_ , they swung into a group of faster songs from the new CD. Even though Louis tried his hardest to urge Harry to take it easy, Harry bounded from one side of the main stage to the other. The set designers might as well not have added benches there, though, because Harry didn't use them. He was way too busy playing with the fans in the VIP sections.

During the songs they performed out on the B stage, all of the boys tried to guide Harry to one of the benches which had been added there, but he only sat for a few moments, then he was up again, the lure of the audience just below them too much.

When they finished _What Makes You Beautiful_ , they went backstage to chill for a couple minutes before returning to the stage for their encore.

Harry was guzzling a bottle of water when Louis approached him. "How're you doing, babe?"

Harry nodded. "Good."

"You sure?" Louis was unable to keep a hint of worry out of his voice.

"I'm fine," Harry assured him, reaching out to pat Louis' shoulder.

"You know, they put those benches in just for you," Louis pointed out.

Harry sighed. "I know. I just can't help it. They're such a great crowd."

Louis couldn't help but smile affectionately. "They are. Just…try to take it easy, okay?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I will."

The audience ate the encore up, bolstering all the boys' energy, Harry's more than any of them. During his farewell speech for the evening, he told the fans how happy he was to be back singing for them after such a long break from the stage. During their last song, Harry walked back and forth on the catwalk, blowing kisses to everyone he could see, Louis trailing him with a fond smile on his face.

All five members of the band were wired as they came off the stage and filed into the vans to take them back to their hotel.

One of the provisos that had been added to their tour schedule was that they would have absolutely no bus nights. Unless it was an absolute necessity, Harry could not handle being on the tour bus at seven and, eventually, eight months pregnant.

It was a good thing this had been written into their contract, too, because the minute they entered their hotel room after that first OTRA show, Harry entered a state of collapse.

Louis caught him just before he fell to the floor, having spotted him swaying as he walked in front of Louis into the room. Getting a tight grip on each of Harry's biceps, Louis guided his pregnant boyfriend to the bed, helping him to sit on the edge.

Squatting down so he could place one hand on each of Harry's knees and look Harry directly in the eye, Louis asked, "Love, is this just exhaustion or do I need to call in a doctor?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. There's no need to call a doctor." He pulled in a few deep breaths. "I think I may have overdone it tonight."

Louis chuckled. "You think?"

Harry sighed and shot Louis a sheepish look. "It was so much fun being back on stage after all this time off. The crowd was amazing. I couldn't help myself."

With a fond smile Louis said, "I know. They were a really great crowd, and it was incredible getting to play all the new songs for them. But you have to take it easy, baby. Your body can't quite handle all the energy you put out there tonight."

This time Harry nodded. "I know. I just thought…."

"You thought that just this one time you could do it," Louis finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah. I did." Harry sighed once again. He placed his hands on the sides of his bump. "The girls were really excited by the show, too, but I think they've passed out now."

Louis put a hand over one of Harry's. "Our little party animals."

When Harry's eyes began to droop, Louis announced, "Okay, shower time. Need some help?"

Harry nodded. "Please. Back hurts a lot."

"Poor baby. Come on. Up!" Louis stood and then grabbed Harry's hands to help him to his feet again, making sure to move slowly so as not to exacerbate any pain Harry was feeling.

Louis led Harry into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet cover. He reached in over the tub and began running the water before helping Harry out of his concert clothes. He stripped his own clothes off, then assisted Harry into the shower, climbing in after him.

It was not their usual joint shower. Louis just aided Harry in washing up and then did the same for himself. When they were both squeaky clean, Louis shut off the shower and dried them off. He got Harry into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of paternity boxers and himself into a t-shirt and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms.

Finally, he helped Harry ease himself under the crisp white sheets. Harry settled onto his side, his legs curled up to rest right underneath his belly. Instead of lying down next to him, though, Louis threw back the covers on his side of the bed so he could kneel behind Harry and reached out to begin massaging Harry's lower back.

Harry immediately moaned in relief. "Mmm. That feels amazing." He shut his eyes to relax into Louis' ministrations.

Louis kneaded at the knots surrounding Harry's spine, loosening them where they had become tense at the stress of supporting Harry and two babies throughout an entire two-hour stadium show.

After a few moments of silence while Louis tended to Harry's back, then his shoulders, Louis said, "You know you need to slow it down tomorrow, right?"

Harry opened his eyes and turned his neck enough to peer up at Louis. "I know." He sighed. "I recognise that it's all worth it, but it does suck to think about not being able to act like I usually do on stage."

Louis bent down to press a kiss to Harry's temple. "I'm sorry, baby. It does suck. But the fans will understand. They're so excited that you're pregnant, and they can't wait for the twins to get here."

Harry nodded his head where it lay on the pillow. "I know."

"Besides, you can still interact with them. You just have to do it from the benches," Louis told him.

Harry nodded again. "Okay."

Louis massaged up and down Harry's spine for a short while more, then asked, "Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah, I think so. 'm so tired." Harry closed his eyes again and snuggled his face into his pillow.

Louis reached over Harry to turn off the bedside light, then insinuated himself behind Harry to be the big spoon, as usual. He put his arms around Harry, his hands coming to rest, as they did most nights, on Harry's baby bump.

"All worth it," Louis whispered, echoing Harry's earlier thought.

Harry relaxed into Louis' embrace, bringing his own hands up to lace his fingers with Louis'. In a whisper, he agreed, "Totally worth it."

The rest of the dates in Australia were easier for Harry. Once he set his mind on exerting a little less physical energy during their shows, he was able to make it through without doing himself in. Louis had been more than right, too. The fans genuinely seemed to understand why he had to sit for most of the show, and they even brought signs of support, some of which nearly made him cry.

Before their last show in the country, in Perth, they went to visit one of the doctors on Dr. Cantor's list, Dr. Welles. It was Harry's thirtieth week, and the doctor who had come so highly recommended was indeed very thorough. In addition to checking all of Harry's vitals, he had his nurses draw blood to make sure nothing was amiss. Finally, Dr. Welles did an ultrasound and assured the boys that the babies were doing perfectly well.

When they arrived in Osaka, Harry actually felt well enough that he was able to join the rest of the lads to do a little sightseeing. The best thing they saw was Osaka Castle, so completely different from any of the castles they'd visited back home in the U.K., though they enjoyed their private tour of the aquarium as well.

Tokyo was always a good time, and Harry made sure to get enough rest that he could do a little sightseeing there, too. They saw the Imperial Palace and the Meiji Shrine, and again received a private tour, this time of the Ueno Zoo, where both Harry and Louis fell in love with the baby pandas.

The band had a ten day break in between Tokyo and Singapore. While Niall, Zayn, and Liam all decided to go back to England for the greater part of the break, Louis and Harry stayed in Tokyo, not wanting to risk Harry's or the babies' health by making two such long flights there and back. Instead, they stayed at a fancy spa hotel and just relaxed, getting massages, swimming in the indoor pool, and eating decadent meals in nearby restaurants.

By the time they got to Singapore, however, Harry was worn out despite the break in Tokyo. He was in his thirty-third week and had gained enough weight by this time that he was pretty uncomfortable. He decided that from that point on, he was going to need to conserve all of his energy for the shows and not try to see any of the sights. As much as this pained Harry, Louis assured him they'd be back to Asia, and when they did get back there, they'd get to share it with their little girls.

They arrived in Hong Kong in the middle of Harry's thirty-fourth week after a successful show in Bangkok. They had a couple days before their show at Rajamangala Stadium, but Harry really wasn't up for doing much more than sitting in their hotel room despite the beautiful weather and the fabulous landscape surrounding them.

Harry talked Louis into going with the other boys to spend the day seeing the sights out on Lantau Island. He didn't want Louis to miss everything, and he promised Louis he was just going to spend the day relaxing, reading, and napping, resting up for the remaining eight shows of the tour. After much coaxing, Louis reluctantly agreed to go.

By the time Louis arrived back at the hotel room from their long day of checking out the monastery and seeing spectacular views from a cable car, Harry had spent much of the day sleeping, and he was wide awake.

"Hey, baby," he greeted Harry as he juggled the hotel room key and the bags of take-out he'd brought for them to have for dinner.

Harry smiled as he stuck a bookmark in the middle of the Charles Bukowski book he'd been rereading. "Hey. How was it?" He put his book down and levered himself out of the chair to help Louis with the food.

"It was fantastic," Louis answered. "The monastery was beautiful and there's a Path of Wisdom we walked. You would have loved it. When the girls are big enough, we need to go back."

Harry grinned. "Count me in." He started pulling food from the bag he'd taken from Louis. "This smells amazing."

"I got teriyaki beef and chicken for you and some sushi for me."

"I miss sushi," Harry lamented. Sushi was on the list of no-nos he'd gotten from the very first doctor he'd seen.

"Not too much longer," Louis reminded him. "Two more months, and I will treat you to London's finest sushi as soon as we get the babies home."

"Thanks."

While they ate, Louis regaled Harry with tales of what they'd seen on the island, in particular telling him about the cable car ride and the monks they met who lived on the island.

When they were done with their dinner, Louis took a quick shower to wash off the day and Harry cleaned up all their debris, carrying it out into the hall so the smell wouldn't threaten to make him feel ill.

By the time Louis had emerged from the shower to throw on fresh boxers and a clean t-shirt, Harry had clambered onto the bed, the duvet bunched up at his feet. Louis grinned as he took in the view. Harry had one hand on each side of his very large stomach and a very serious look on his face as he spoke to the babies inside.

"Okay, girls. It's almost bedtime. Time for all good little babies to go to sleep."

"They kicking?" Louis asked, climbing up onto the bed to recline next to his boyfriend.

Harry nodded ruefully. "Really hard. It's like they're trying out for a football team in there." Harry gestured for Louis' hand, and when Louis gave it over, Harry placed it on a spot right in the center of his belly.

Louis immediately felt the tiny kicks one or both of the babies were performing. "With those kicks, I'll be very surprised if they don't make the team."

With a laugh, Harry reached a hand to the back of Louis' neck to pull him in for a kiss. The kiss became dirty with stunning swiftness, and the boys jockeyed for turns plundering each other's mouth until they had to separate to take in some air.

"Mmm. Missed me today?" Louis inquired after he caught his breath.

"Like crazy." Harry pulled Louis down for another kiss.

When Harry brought his other hand up to gain just enough leverage that he could begin kissing down the side of Louis' neck, Louis had another question. "Horny tonight?"

"You've no idea." One of Harry's hands left Louis' neck to grapple for Louis' hand. The second he found it, he guided it down under his bump to his hardening cock.

"Well, hello there," Louis greeted Harry's erection like it was a long lost friend. "Haven't felt you in quite a while."

Harry brought his hand back up to Louis' neck to pull him in for increasingly fervent kisses.

As Harry's mouth ventured once more down the side of Louis' neck, his tongue teasing Louis' collarbone, Louis breathlessly queried, "What do you want?"

Harry was equally breathless as he spoke into the hollow right at the base of Louis' neck. "You inside me. As soon as humanly possible."

Louis sucked in a breath, hardly believing his luck. He and Harry had not had full-on sex in quite a while--not since well before they'd left for this part of the tour--and he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wasted no time in helping Harry out of the t-shirt, boxers, and shorts he was wearing, tossing his own t-shirt and boxers onto the top of the haphazard pile of clothes.

Once they were skin to skin, Louis recaptured Harry's lips, kissing him until their lips were swollen, and they were gasping for air.

After a few deep breaths, Louis asked, "What position this time, babe? Hands and knees? Or on your side?" Both of these were positions they had successfully used the few times they'd made love since Harry had become pregnant. Though normally they preferred to be able to see each other while making love, the size of Harry's stomach made that difficult, and they had needed to be flexible.

"On my side," Harry decided after a moment of thought.

Louis helped Harry settle onto his side. He placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder before hustling to his suitcase to find the lube he always kept in one of the side pockets. When he returned to the bed, he coated his right index finger in preparation for prepping Harry.

"You ready?" Louis checked. When Harry nodded, Louis trailed his finger down the cleft of Harry's arse until he came to his entrance. He circled the hole once, twice, then ventured inside.

Harry was tight around Louis' finger, and Louis was careful to move slowly, giving Harry ample time to relax around the intrusion. He knew it was okay to add a second finger when Harry pushed back, needy, whimpering.

Louis searched for--and found--Harry's prostate, rubbing the nub with the pad of his middle finger. Harry stiffened and gasped in pain. Louis froze. "What is it?"

"My back," Harry ground out, clearly still suffering some serious discomfort. "Seizing."

"So, no magic spot?" Louis confirmed.

Harry shook his head. "The rest is okay, though."

Louis started to move again, stretching Harry wider, dutifully avoiding Harry's prostate. This was supposed to be all pleasure, no pain.

After Harry had relaxed yet again, Louis slipped a third finger, scissoring his digits until Harry was writhing and begging for more.

Louis removed his fingers from Harry and reached for the lube he'd set to the side so he could spread some completely over his aching erection. "Ready?" he inquired, though if the way Harry was wiggling his arse and moaning, Louis could guess the answer.

"Ready," Harry confirmed.

When Louis went to enter Harry once more, this time with his cock, he asked Harry if he could lift his top leg to give Louis a good angle. Harry nodded and obediently lifted his leg. He immediately hissed in pain, though, and lowered his leg right back down. "I can't," Harry lamented. "My back. Again."

"Do you want to switch to hands and knees?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Louis helped Harry manoeuvre himself off his side and onto his knees, his belly hanging between his forearms and his thighs. Louis grabbed the pillows from the head of the bed and gave Harry a moment to situate himself, after which Louis checked, "All set?"

"Mmm," Harry murmured. "Go."

As Louis pressed the tip of his dick into Harry's entrance, Harry moaned in pure bliss. When Louis pushed in a little farther and Harry arched his back to give Louis better access, however, Harry cried out in pain yet again. Louis could not pull out fast enough.

Louis gingerly placed a hand on his boyfriend's hip. "Harry, baby, is it your back again?"

Harry nodded. "I can't," he reiterated his earlier assertion. "I'm sorry. I just can't." It was at this point that he began to cry.

"Oh, no, Harry. No. Don't cry, darling," Louis pleaded with him. "Let's get you back onto your side."

Harry allowed Louis to slowly ease him off his hands and knees and back onto his side, his head resting on two pillows, his arm protectively over his bump. Tears streamed down his cheeks and over his nose, instantly soaking his pillow.

Louis scooched up behind Harry and put his arm over Harry's, rubbing a hand soothingly on Harry's belly. He felt a little kick meet his palm, and he smiled softly. "They're still at it."

Harry sighed and sniffled, clearly trying to get himself under control. "I'm so sorry, Louis."

"Shh. It's okay. It's all right."

"But I couldn't--" Harry began to protest.

"Sweetheart, you're eight months pregnant. Some things just aren't going to work," Louis said in his best matter-of-fact voice.

"But you didn't--" Harry tried once more.

"You are not to worry about me," Louis insisted. "I have a perfectly good right hand and access to a shower."

"I'm still sorry," Harry insisted right back.

"I know. Now, how about a massage?"

"You don't have to. Not after…."

"How about a massage?" Louis repeated as if Harry had merely not heard him the first time.

Harry sighed, resigned. "That would be great. Still twinge-y."

"Be right back." Louis pressed a tender kiss to Harry's shoulder, then got up to go into the bathroom to wash his hands. His erection had flagged, so he didn’t need to take care of himself this time--maybe later, though, once Harry was asleep--so he just grabbed the lotion he kept in his toilet kit and headed back to his boyfriend.

"How're you doing?" he wondered aloud as he knelt on the bed in a spot which would give him the best angle to massage Harry's back.

"A little achy, but okay."

Louis noticed Harry shiver just a little. "Do you want the covers up over your legs, babe?"

"Yes, please."

Louis pulled the duvet up from where Harry had pushed it down earlier and covered Harry's bottom half right up to his hips, then settled in to warm some lotion in his hands and begin to gently massage Harry's lower back.

Harry moaned appreciatively as Louis worked slowly through the knots around his spine, and Louis could feel him relax just a little bit more with every knot he managed to loosen.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry said, "You know what we haven't discussed in a while?"

"What's that, love?"

"Baby names."

"I thought we'd settled on, what, Petunia and Gertrude?" Louis fought to hold a serious tone.

"Louis!" Harry chided. "We are not calling either of them Petunia or Gertrude."

"That's right! We agreed to make lists." Louis worked his way a little higher on Harry's back.

"Did you?" Harry wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Louis informed him. "Did you?"

"I did. It's inside the journal in my bag."

"I'll get it." Louis hopped off the bed and searched through Harry's bag, finding his leather journal buried under some t-shirts. He then got the list he'd been keeping out from between the pages of the book he'd been reading.

When he returned to the bed, he handed Harry both the journal and his own list. Harry slid his list out from the middle of his journal and gave it over to Louis.

Louis set the folded paper on the nearest nightstand. "Let me just finish your back, then I'll look."

Harry went ahead and unfolded Louis' list and read while Louis spent a little more time on Harry's lower back before working his way up to his shoulders. "Feel any better?"

When Louis leaned over to check Harry's response, Harry's eyes were still on Louis' list, but he nodded. "Much. Thanks."

"Do you want stay on your side?"

Harry took a moment to think about it, then shook his head. "Not until it's time to sleep. Help me sit up?"

"Of course."

Louis placed three pillows on Harry's side of the bed, then helped Harry roll onto his back, supporting the sensitive lower portion as he shifted. From that point, Louis' job was to supervise as Harry pulled himself up into a seated position.

As soon as Harry was comfortable, Louis sat down right next to him, reaching down for the duvet to cover them, since they were both still stark naked.

Once each of them was both situated, Louis collected Harry's list from the nightstand and opened it up to peruse it.

He read the list several times before he said, "I like a lot of these, Haz."

"I like a lot of yours, too," Harry returned.

"You don't want to do cutesy twin names, do you?" Louis inquired. "You know, like Tina and Mina or Ella and Emma?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean, they should sound good together, but they shouldn't be all matchy-matchy."

"Whew! Glad we're on the same page about that."

They each took another few moments to really study the other's list. Suddenly, Louis exclaimed, "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Harry grinned.

"I do. I propose that you pick your favourite name from my list and I pick my favourite from yours, and those will be what we go with," Louis said smugly, as if he'd invented something better than sliced bread. "And we can put Anne and Johannah with whichever they sound best with. What do you think?"

Harry's grin turned to a soft smile. "I love it. I think that's a great idea."

"Excellent." Just then, he noticed Harry's eyes beginning to droop. "Sleepy, babe?"

Harry sighed. "I shouldn't be. I took a couple naps today."

"Growing babies while touring is tiring, I would imagine," Louis pointed out. "Why don't I find an awesomely dubbed movie on the TV, and we can just rest?"

"Sounds good to me." Harry folded Louis' name list and stuck it inside his journal before snuggling up into Louis's side.

Louis waited while Harry adjusted himself and pulled the duvet right up to his chest. "Comfy?" he checked.

Harry nodded contentedly. "Mhm."

Louis reached for the remote control sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed and pointed it at the TV to turn it on, running his other hand absently through Harry's curls. 

Harry was sound asleep before Louis ever found something to watch.

By their second full day in Hong Kong, the fans had found their hotel and surrounded it. The boys decided to all gather in Louis and Harry's room for a day of feasting and TV. Besides, Niall, Liam, and Zayn said they had a surprise for Harry, and this seemed like an opportune time to share it.

Louis put the TV on some random martial arts movie he found and turned the volume down low. Niall was in charge of ordering them food, and when he placed the call to room service, it kind of sounded like he was ordering more than half the menu.

"Who's going to eat all that?" Liam asked as Niall hung up the phone.

"Me," Niall answered cheekily. "I may even share."

While they waited for the food, Zayn pulled out his laptop. "So, Harry, you ready for your surprise?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Why don’t you two sit on the couch?" Zayn went on to suggest. "It will be easier for everyone to see, then."

Harry levered himself off the bed without protest--and without help--and settled himself in the centre of the couch, Louis to his left. Zayn took the spot to Harry's right while Niall and Liam went behind the couch to jump up and sit on the back where they could see over Harry and Louis' shoulders.

Since Harry's swollen belly took up most of his lap, Zayn set the laptop on Harry's knees, Louis holding the back so it wouldn't fall off. He opened Microsoft PowerPoint, but then stopped to explain himself. "We know you guys didn't want to have any kind of baby shower before the babies got here."

"It's bad luck," Harry reminded them.

Zayn nodded. "But Liam, Niall, and I talked to Louis and both your mums and we all thought it wouldn't be out of order to go ahead and decorate the girls' nursery. So this is what we did over the break between Tokyo and Singapore…." He reached over to use the mouse to begin a slideshow.

The first slide made Harry cry.

The room they had chosen for the nursery was the small bedroom next to the master bedroom. The boys had painted the room a beautiful soft rose colour. On one wall were two white cribs placed end to end. On the windows occupying one wall hung lacy white curtains tied with sashes that were about three shades darker than the colour of the walls. A sturdy-looking white rocking chair sat right in front of the windows for feedings and cuddles. The warm beige of the carpet that had already existed in the room blended in wonderfully with the colour palette Zayn, Liam, and Niall had chosen.

Niall climbed off the couch to fetch Harry a tissue as Zayn offered a glimpse into the thought process behind what Harry and Louis were seeing. "Once you decide on names, we'll get the right wooden letters to hang over their cribs."

Harry dabbed at his eyes as Zayn moved to the next slide, which showed the entire wall the cribs sat against, which also featured the door which opened to the closet. The closet had been painted a fresh white, and up along the white moulding flush with the ceiling was a row of pink, blue, and green flowers. "The flowers go all around the room," Niall put in. "Liam and I were allowed to use the stencils!"

"It's so pretty," Harry whispered on a breath.

The third slide showed the wall just inside the entry. A white changing table that doubled as a dresser sat on that wall. "You can hang frames with photos above the table," Liam told him. "We thought that would be a good place for that."

"Louis' mum even found some white frames that match the furniture," Niall added.

The fourth--and last--slide was the piece de resistance. In what was clearly Zayn's handiwork was painted a stylised medieval scene. On the far right side of the wall was a multi-turreted castle with flags of blue, pink, and green atop the towers (to match the flowers on the other walls). The castle was all sharp angles and mismatched shapes. There was a sky with puffy white clouds covering the top part of the wall, and the rest of the wall boasted a verdant forest with tall trees, one of which had a jaunty treehouse nestled high in the leaves.

On the floor in the centre of the scene, painted to look like a tiny stone wall, was what Harry and Louis assumed was a toy chest.

Harry turned to Zayn, tears still pooling in his eyes. "Zayn, this is amazing. I can't believe you guys did this for us."

"Of course we did. Those are our nieces in there." He rubbed Harry's bump. "Only the best for two such beautiful girls."

"And thanks to you two, too," Harry continued, looking over his shoulder first at Niall, then at Liam. "It looks absolutely wonderful. I can’t wait to put the girls to sleep in there."

"It was nothing," Niall returned with a wink and a smile.

"It was a lot of fun," Liam commented. "We had a great time putting it all together. Your mums helped a lot, too."

"Thanks, lads," Louis told all of them, choking up. "I knew you guys were doing this, but this is way, way more than I expected."

Harry pushed the laptop over to Louis so he could throw his arms around Zayn in a fierce hug. After directing them off the back of the couch, he offered the same to Liam and Niall, pulling them in tight and whispering a soft "Thank you" to each of them.

Louis got up and likewise hugged his bandmates. When they had been properly feted, he said, "This is so great. At least the babies will have something that's theirs when they come home."

Zayn, Niall, and Liam all beamed, completely proud of themselves.

As if it had been planned for them to wait until the surprise had been given and admired, room service knocked just then, announcing the arrival of the food Niall had ordered.

The rest of the day was lazy. They found cheesy movie after cheesy movie to put on the TV and ate every bit of the food which had been delivered--then ordered more. And if Harry and Louis kept wanting to watch the slideshow of the twins' nursery, well…no one minded a bit.

As they were coming off the stage at the AsiaWorld Arena, Harry stumbled, clutching his stomach, Louis barely catching him before he fell.

"Harry!" he cried.

"Louis, something's wrong." Harry began to cry.

Despite all the people staring at them and reaching out to help, Louis kept his focus on Harry. "What is it?"

Harry gasped and clenched his teeth in pain. After the moment passed, he said, "Pain. Every few minutes."

"Since when?"

Harry shrugged. "About halfway through the show. I thought it was just stomach pain. You know, like I'd just eaten something bad. But what if it's not?" He clutched Louis' forearms. "What if it's labour, Louis? They aren't due for two months."

"It's going to be okay, Haz," Louis said in his best soothing tone. He looked over his shoulder. "Paul?"

Paul immediately stepped into Louis and Harry's space. "Hospital?" he asked simply.

Louis nodded. "Will we be able to get out?" He knew traffic getting away from the stadium would still be snarled, the show just barely over.

"I'll call for a police escort, and we should be able to get through." Paul brought his walkie talkie up to his mouth and instantly began barking orders. As he did so, he put his other hand on Louis' shoulder and thrust his chin in the direction of the back exit.

Louis got the message. "Love, we're going to get you to the hospital so they can figure out what's going on. Think you can make it to the car?"

Harry nodded, tears still streaming down his face. "I think so. Hurts, Lou."

"I know, babe." Louis softly kissed Harry's temple. "C'mon. Let's go find out what's going on."

Paul cleared the way to the back exit as Niall, Zayn, and Liam threw well wishes in Harry and Louis' direction, along with promises that they would be following them to the hospital just as soon as they could.

Paul had had a car pulled around, and Harry, Louis, and Paul climbed in. The car met up with a police escort at the edge of the service lot, and, sirens blaring, it guided their car toward the nearest hospital.

Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder, his hand tight on his belly. Louis ran his hand through Harry's hair slowly, methodically. Each time Harry experienced another pain, Louis would move his hand to grip Harry's shoulder tightly until it passed.

"What if they're coming tonight, Louis?" Harry inquired plaintively. "They're not big enough yet."

"Shh," Louis urged Harry to relax. "As soon as we get to the hospital, they'll help us figure it out. If you are in labour, there are things they can do to stop it until the babies are bigger. We learned about that at Lamaze, remember?"

Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly, still clearly in the grip of the worst case scenario. Louis put his hand right next to Harry's where it rested on his bump. "It's going to be fine, Harry. They're going to be fine."

Their driver drove the car right up to the Emergency Room entrance, and Paul and Louis helped Harry out of the back seat. An orderly rushed right up with a wheelchair, and Louis aided Harry into gingerly settling into it.

The boys left Paul with the paperwork as they were escorted to one of the ER examining tables. They were told a doctor would be right with them as a nurse, with Louis' help, guided Harry onto the table, taking hold of his hand once Harry was situated.

When the nurse left them alone behind a privacy curtain to wait for the doctor, Louis used his foot to pull over a nearby stool. He continued to squeeze Harry's hand tightly--especially when another wave of pain washed over him--and he rubbed Harry's stomach in a way he hoped was calming.

It wasn't long before a doctor appeared, parting the curtain and immediately shaking first Harry's hand, then Louis'. "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm the on-call obstetrician, Dr. Cheng," he introduced in accented English. Harry and Louis were both grateful they had been assigned a doctor with whom they would not have a communication issue. "So, Mr…?"

"Styles," Harry provided.

"Mr. Styles. What seems to be going on?"

"I've been having pain off and on for about two hours," Harry explained.

"Okay," the doctor calmly accepted the information. "And how far along are you?"

"Thirty-four weeks," Harry replied. "We're expecting twins."

The doctor appraised him thoughtfully. "Let's get a fetal monitor on you just to check what's going on." He gestured to the nurse behind him, presumably to get her to set everything up.

With great efficiency, the nurse retrieved a machine from against a nearby wall and she had Louis help lift Harry so she could get a belt-like device around his swollen belly. The last thing she did was switch on the machine before backing up to let Dr. Cheng study the initial results.

"Everything looks fine. The babies don't seem to be in any distress," he reported.

Both Louis and Harry breathed sighs of relief.

"Tell me, Mr. Styles, have the pains remained somewhat the same since they started or have they gotten stronger each time or closer together each time?" Dr. Cheng questioned.

"They've been pretty much the same since they started. Just a sharp pain lasting for a few seconds at a time," Harry responded, cringing as another such pain circulated through his stomach. When the pain subsided, he added, "Like that."

"Hm. Do you mind if I do a pelvic exam?" the doctor wanted to know.

"What for?" Harry returned cautiously.

"I think you're experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions," Dr. Cheng told him. "I could be positive if I did an exam to make sure you aren't dilating at all."

"Okay, then," Harry agreed.

"I'm going to have Nurse Lo get you into a more private exam room, and I'll meet you there in just a few minutes."

Harry and Louis nodded, and the doctor stepped away to consult with the nurse.

Ten minutes later found Harry on an examination table in a room not far from the main ER floor. Louis had helped Harry change into a hospital gown and then onto the table. Once that was done, the nurse had taken over, covering Harry with a sheet after getting his feet into stirrups so the doctor would have access for the examination.

Louis held Harry's hand as they waited for the doctor to reappear. "Braxton Hicks. Isn't that something Amelia mentioned in class?"

"Yes. False labour."

"So…something normal."

"I hope that's all it is," Harry said with tempered optimism.

Dr. Cheng did not make them wait very long to find out. When he came back in, he washed his hands and slipped on some gloves, then sat on a stool, positioning himself between Harry's legs.

"Ready?" he checked with Harry before beginning his exam.

"Yes." Harry squeezed Louis' hand tight in anticipation of the intrusion into his most private parts. He closed his eyes and worked hard to modulate his breathing as Dr. Cheng used a cold metal tool to see what was going on inside Harry.

The doctor was silent as he checked Harry out. When he withdrew his hands, he said, "Everything's just fine. No dilation whatsoever. I think we're looking at classic Braxton Hicks contractions here."

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Louis inquired.

Dr. Cheng nodded. "You can try several things. Walking around can ease the pain. A warm bath might help. Often these contractions are brought on by dehydration, so drinking a lot of water can make them stop, too. The more relaxed you can get, the better you'll feel."

Harry and Louis both nodded their understanding.

"When was the last time you had an ultrasound?" Dr. Cheng went on to ask.

"About four weeks ago, in Australia," Louis reported.

"Why don't we do one of those, then, too, just to be safe?" the doctor suggested. "I'd like to just check the babies' positions. If you're at thirty-four weeks, they should be getting into whatever their birthing position will be, and it's good for you to know what that is."

"All right," Harry allowed.

"Let's get you out of these stirrups and up higher onto the table, then."

Nurse Lo, who had been standing silently in the corner of the room, moved up to the side of the table opposite Louis and between the two of them, they got Harry into a better position for the ultrasound.

Once Harry was set, Dr. Cheng directed him to hike up his gown to expose his baby bump, leaving the sheet covering his genitals to give him a modicum of privacy. Just like every other doctor who had done this procedure, Dr. Cheng squeezed some gel onto Harry's stomach and used a wand to look at how the babies were doing.

The doctor shortly brought their attention to the monitor at his side. "This all looks wonderful. Do you know the genders, or are you trying to keep it a surprise?"

"We know it's two girls," Louis told him.

Dr. Cheng nodded. "Two identical little girls. Look," he pointed to the outline of the twin on the bottom of the screen, "Baby A is positioned beautifully. Her head is pointed down, and she doesn't have a lot of room to move. Were you planning on trying to give birth naturally?"

Harry nodded.

"Then unless something changes before you truly go into labour, I think you'll be able to do that with no problem."

"What about the other baby?" Louis asked. "Is she okay?"

"Just fine." The doctor pointed her out just to be sure. "As you can she, she's spooned around her sister, her head just above Baby A's head. There's not a lot of room in there, so her moving around much more is unlikely. If I were guessing, I'd guess she was in position to be born head first, too."

Another pain overcame Harry at that moment, but when it passed, he sighed with relief. "Thank you."

The doctor pressed the familiar button to produce a picture for the boys to take with them, then lifted the wand and handed Harry a cloth to clean up. "You gentlemen are good to go. Mr. Styles, you just need to relax, and I think your Braxton Hicks will dissipate in a short amount of time."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cheng," Louis said, holding his hand out to the doctor. As soon as the doctor pulled off his gloves, he shook first Louis', then Harry's hand.

"Good luck, gentlemen." The doctor left the room to go tend to other patients, leaving Louis to help Harry change back into his street clothes.

When they went back out into the waiting area to look for Paul, they found him waiting with Niall, Liam, and Zayn. All four of them rose when Louis and Harry entered the room, Harry leaning on Louis just a little bit for support as he was still battling the hopefully temporary contractions.

"So, not in labour?" Liam surmised wryly.

Harry shook his head. "Braxton Hicks, false labour."

"Are the babies okay?" Niall asked.

"They're just fine," Louis assured him. "We just need to get Harry back to the hotel to relax, then the doctor said these pains should go away."

"Well, let's check to make sure you're free to go, then," Paul said.

Harry stayed with Niall, Zayn, and Liam while Louis went with Paul to make sure they could leave. Paul had done Harry's paperwork while they were in with the doctor, so all they needed to do was pay their bill and they were good to go.

They all piled into the SUV waiting just outside the Emergency Room. On the way back to their hotel, Louis and Harry explained to their others what Dr. Cheng had told them, and they showed them the twins' newest picture.

Once they were back at the hotel, Louis suggested Harry walk the floor the One Direction team had bought out, since that had been one of the activities the doctor had told them might help. After he'd walked a while, Harry could try a warm bath.

Despite the very late hour, Liam, Niall, and Zayn offered to walk with Harry while Louis got a bath ready. Each of the boys took a turn walking Harry up and down the hall, chatting all the while to keep him occupied. Niall talked about the upcoming football season, Zayn talked about the latest conversation he'd had with his sisters, and Liam talked about Sophia and the proposal he had planned for when this part of the tour was over.

Harry was already feeling a great deal better when Liam deposited him back in his and Louis' room. Harry thanked Liam for his help, asking that he share that thanks with Niall and Zayn. He added that the girls were going to be so lucky to have such caring uncles. Liam was beaming when he headed back to his own room.

Louis set his phone down on the nightstand and moved to Harry's side. "How're you doing, babe? Did walking help at all?"

Harry nodded. "The pain isn't nearly as bad, and it's longer between each contraction now."

"That's great. I have a bath ready. What do you think? You up for that?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping that will get rid of the last of these contractions."

Harry pulled off his clothes and then followed Louis into the bathroom where Louis helped him into the warm water he'd prepared.

As Harry relaxed in the bath, Louis walked him through some of the breathing exercises they'd learned at their Lamaze classes. The contractions had dissipated almost completely by the time the water began to cool, so Louis helped him back out of the tub and into a paternity t-shirt and pair of boxers.

"Think you'll be able to sleep now?" Louis inquired, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. The red digits told him it was nearing three o'clock in the morning.

"I think so," Harry said as he lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. "I'm exhausted."

"It's been a long night," Louis noted. "I'm pretty beat myself."

The two young men slipped under the covers and shut off the bedside lamps before Louis gathered Harry into his arms, hands rubbing Harry's belly as had long since become a nightly ritual.

"I was really scared," Harry whispered into the dark room.

"Me, too," Louis confessed. "But you're okay, and the babies are okay."

"Thanks for being there for me." Harry pressed his back further into Louis' chest.

"Always, baby," Louis vowed. "We're in this together, yeah?"

"Yeah." On a sleepy breath, he said, "I love you."

Louis closed his eyes and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I love you, too. Go to sleep now."

Harry immediately obliged.

The rest of the Asian leg was as smooth as could be. The babies were staying put and Harry didn't experience any more Braxton Hicks contractions. Harry even felt well enough to go out and do a small amount of sightseeing in Manila and Jakarta. He and Louis toured the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manila and the Jakarta Cathedral during their stop in Indonesia.

The flight to Johannesburg, South Africa, was long, but they were all wildly excited since none of them had ever been before. They had one full day off in between their arrival and their first show. Louis insisted Harry rest in the morning, but in the afternoon the couple visited the Apartheid Museum, which Harry was deeply moved by, though he blamed the tears on being pregnant.

The shows in Johannesburg were extra amazing since they were playing to a crowd seeing them for the very first time, and it didn't seem to matter that Harry wasn't his normal jumping around self or that Louis was hovering over Harry a little bit more than usual. They were just so excited to see One Direction at all.

Harry and Louis laid low the first day they were in Cape Town as Harry wasn't feeling up to going to see much of anything. By their second day, however, he felt up for more, and the whole band went to see the Cape of Good Hope. Louis and Harry decided this was definitely a place they wanted to bring the twins when they were older and able to appreciate it.

When they woke up on the morning of their show in Cape Town, Louis told Harry to get up and at 'em, Louis had a surprise they needed to get to.

Harry groaned into his pillow. "Another surprise? What is it this time?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, just like I said last time. Up!" Louis tugged at the duvet up around Harry's shoulders, though Harry grabbed it to hold it in place.

Harry peered up at Louis with one eye. "This isn't an April Fool's thing, is it?"

"Absolutely not." Louis spoke as if completely scandalised that Harry would even suggest such a thing. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. "We have to be there in an hour and half, so if you want breakfast, you'll get your cute arse in the shower now so we can eat before we need to go."

Harry snorted as he levered himself up and off the bed. "More like fat arse."

Louis snorted right back, and as soon as Harry was upright, he lightly patted said arse. "Best looking arse on the planet. Now get it in the shower."

Harry showered and dressed, and the boys ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant, finding Liam and Niall there and eating with them before heading out to the car Louis had arranged.

As they settled into the back seat, getting comfortable and putting on seatbelts, Harry asked, "Will you tell me where we're going now?"

Louis shook his head resolutely. "Nope. You'll find out soon enough."

They chatted about nothing in particular for the thirty minutes it took to get to their destination, an unassuming yellow brick building in what appeared to be a lower-income suburb of Cape Town.

Harry peered out the window curiously as the driver parked the car on a side street. "Where are we?"

"Cape Town Orphanage."

Harry's face lit up at the prospect of some time spent with kids. "Really?"

Louis nodded and smiled proudly. "You know how the fans keep tossing baby stuff onto the stage for us?"

"Yeah." It was unreal. The fans had tossed things like onesies, stuffed animals, nappies, cute little baby dresses, and even a few baby blankets onto the stage at every single show they had done since starting the OTRA tour.

"Well, I was thinking that there's no way the girls will need all of that, and we can afford to get whatever they need anyway, so I contacted the orphanage and asked them if they took donations," Louis explained.

"They said yes?"

"They said yes," Louis confirmed. He pointed to a blue van parked in front of their car. "Paul came ahead of us in a van."

Harry beamed widely and reached over to hug Louis. "This is a great idea, Lou. Thanks for thinking of it."

"You're welcome." Louis couldn't resist giving Harry's belly a quick rub. Canting his head in the direction of the car door, he said, "Shall we go in?"

Harry nodded and opened the door to climb out of the car. Paul hopped out of the van when he saw the boys, and they went to meet him as he opened the back of his vehicle to get out the boxes containing their donation.

Louis, of course, wouldn't allow Harry to take a box, even when Harry protested that baby things couldn't possibly be that heavy. So Harry followed Louis and Paul to the building's entrance hauling nothing but his bulging tummy.

They were greeted right inside by the director of the orphanage, a woman called Aimee Barnard. Aimee was probably in her thirties, and she had warm brown eyes which conveyed how happy she was that they were there. She had them set down their boxes inside the door, then led Harry and Louis into an office area while Paul went to get the other boxes.

Aimee sat at a small desk and urged Harry and Louis into chairs directly across from her.

"Gentlemen, I am so excited that you called and wanted to donate to our centre," Aimee told them brightly. "Thank you so much."

"We're happy we found some place that would be able to make use of all the things we've been given," Louis returned, reaching out to find Harry's hand.

"We absolutely will," she assured them. She looked straight at Harry and smiled. "So, when are you due?"

"11th May," Harry reported, smiling back at her and absently caressing his stomach as he was wont to do. "Twin girls."

"That's so exciting. Not too long now!" Aimee noted.

"Nope, just about six weeks more," Harry confirmed, wryly adding, "If they stay put until they're supposed to, that is."

"Well, I will pray that they do," she said.

"Thanks."

After a beat, Aimee asked, "So, would you like to meet some of the children?"

Harry and Louis nodded eagerly.

"How old are they?" Harry wanted to know.

"They range in age from newborn to five years old," she answered. "If they haven't been reunited with their families or been adopted by a new family by the time they are five, they are relocated to a home for school-aged children."

"Little ones," Harry commented.

"Yes." Aimee smiled again. "The things Louis described that you were bringing with you will be perfect for our very littlest ones."

She stood from her seat. "Shall we go?"

Louis and Harry followed suit and stood, following her from the office. Paul was lingering outside in the hallway.

"Everything's in from the van," he informed them. "Taking a tour?"

"Yep," Louis said. "Want to come with?"

"Sure." Paul joined their little group as Aimee made her way in the direction of what appeared to be a rickety old lift.

Rickety it might have been, but the lift carried them to the second floor, where Aimee led the way into a nursery with two rows of three cribs. There was another young woman there puttering around the room tending to the babies who Aimee introduced as Catherine.

Catherine shook the boys' and Paul's hands, then introduced them to the four babies she was responsible for. There were two girls and two boys, and they all looked very new. Catherine explained that they were all under six months old.

Harry asked if he could hold one of them, and Catherine was more than happy to lift one of the boys who was just calmly lying in his crib and place him in Harry's waiting arms.

"What's his name?" Harry inquired, staring into the baby's eyes.

"Oscar," Catherine told him.

"Hi, Oscar," Harry whispered. He held him quietly for a moment, just watching Oscar as Oscar checked Harry out. Reluctantly, then, knowing they had other areas of the orphanage to visit, he handed Oscar back to Catherine.

Harry, Louis, and Paul took one more look at the smallest residents of the home, then followed Aimee down the hall to what she called the four-year-old room.

The room she walked them into was a fair bit bigger than the nursery had been. It was a brightly coloured playroom with small chairs and tables for the children to sit at to draw or eat, many well-loved toys, and about ten kids who were playing in various locations around the room.

They were introduced to the four year olds' teacher, Miranda. She told them it was the children's play time, and they were welcome to roam around the room and say hello to any of the children they wanted to.

Harry, Louis, and Paul walked slowly around the room, just watching the children. One pair of kids was working on building a masterpiece with some wooden blocks, while another trio were playing house in a small housekeeping area. The children didn't pay their visitors much mind, too focused on their activities.

Harry and Louis spotted one little girl sitting by herself at one of the small tables, drawing diligently with some crayons. She had beautiful brown skin, chocolate-coloured eyes, and brown hair done in intricate braids.

Louis crouched down to look closely at her artwork. "Hey there, darling. That's a beautiful picture," he told her.

The little girl looked up from her drawing and beamed at Louis. "Thank you."

"I'm Louis. What's your name?"

"Kiara," she replied.

"That's a pretty name," he told her.

"Thank you. Who are you?" she questioned, pointing up at Harry.

Harry smiled down at her, crouching not quite in his repertoire at the moment. "I'm Harry. It's lovely to meet you."

She appraised him with curiosity. Finally, she asked, "Why is your tummy so big?"

Harry's smile got bigger. "Because I'm growing two babies inside it." He placed a hand on the side of his stomach.

Her eyes grew exponentially wider. "Really?"

He nodded, watching Louis rise to his feet. "Really."

Kiara stood up and reached out her little hand toward Harry's belly. "Can I feel?"

Harry took her hand and placed it on a lower part of his bump, one where the babies often kicked.

When she didn't feel anything, Kiara gazed up at him sceptically. "Are you sure there's babies inside?"

"Quite sure," he assured her.

"They is not moving," Kiara said sadly.

"Well, they might be asleep," Harry told her. "But, sometimes they wake up if there's singing. Do you know any songs?''

She nodded most enthusiastically and immediately began singing "Let It Go" from _Frozen_.

Harry and Louis both laughed and joined her in singing the wildly popular tune. It was not long at all before one of the babies began kicking underneath Kiara's palm.

Kiara stopped singing, grinning up at Harry. "They is awake!"

"You woke them right up with your beautiful singing," he said.

Kiara's song and subsequent exclamation had attracted the attention of a few of the other children in the room. They crowded around Harry, all reaching for his stomach, wanting to feel the babies kicking.

As they usually did when music was in the offing, the babies obliged for a little while, encouraged by all the small voices surrounding them. By the time the twins became still again--perhaps tuckered out by all the excitement--Kiara and her friends were ready to move on to something else. Their teacher called them over to the carpet for a story while Harry, Louis, and Paul slipped out of the room.

"They're so cute," Harry commented to Aimee.

"They are, aren't they?" she agreed.

"Where are their parents?" Louis asked.

"Well, some of them were abandoned," Aimee told them, her tone sombre. "And the others all have parents who are trying to pull themselves together to bring them home."

"They seem happy," Louis noted.

Aimee smiled softly. "We try to do what we can to give them as real a home as a place like this can be. The things you brought us today will really help with that," she added.

Both boys smiled back at her. "We're so glad," Louis said on behalf of them both.

Aimee showed them the rooms for the rest of the children, all of whom were excited to see someone new. Harry, Louis, and Paul were happy to chat with a few of them and allow the more curious little ones to touch Harry's bump.

All too soon, they were back by the front entrance. They had a sound check to get to, and the orphanage needed to get on with their day, as it was time to settle the kids down for lunch and naps.

"Thanks so much for everything, guys," Aimee said as she showed them out the door.

"No, thank you," Harry countered. "What you're doing here is marvelous."

"We try." She held her hand out first to Harry, then to Louis, and finally Paul. "Good luck with the end of your tour and your twins."

"Thanks," Louis returned.

Paul got into the van to head back to the stadium, while Harry and Louis climbed back into the car which had driven them there.

As they settled into the back seat for the ride to the stadium, Harry said, "Thank you so much for that, Louis. That was amazing."

Louis grinned. "You're welcome. It was kind of amazing, wasn't it?"

"We need to find more ways to help them," Harry resolved. "Donate some money, maybe do some kind of charity fundraiser."

Louis' grin turned fond. "That is one of the things I love most about you. Your huge heart. I think that's a great idea. We can look into it when we get back home."

Harry nodded, then shifted so he could lay his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Sleepy?" Louis asked somewhat needlessly.

"Mhm." Harry closed his eyes.

"Well, get some rest, love. It's going to be a long day."

Harry followed orders without a single question.

"Louis!" Harry whisper-yelled, shaking Louis' shoulder. "Louis! Wake up!"

Louis moaned and blinked his eyes open against the bedside lamp Harry had turned on. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry was clutching at his stomach with the hand that wasn't on Louis. "I think I'm in labour." He was trying to be calm, but the strain in his voice was evident.

Louis shot straight up in the bed. "What?"

With wild eyes, Harry repeated, "I think I'm in labour." For good measure, he supplied further proof. "I'm having contractions."

Louis just stared at him for a full ten seconds without saying a thing. Finally, he asked, "Are you sure it's not just more Braxton Hicks?"

Harry pushed the duvet down and shuffled his bum over just enough for Louis to make out a wet spot on the sheets. "My water broke."

"Shit!" Louis sprang out of bed. "I'll go get Paul." Without another word, he grabbed the first shirt he came across and the hotel key card he'd dumped on the desk and dashed out into the hall as if he were being chased by someone trying to shoot him.

They had arrived in Dubai two days earlier and while Liam, Zayn, and Niall had been out seeing the sights, Louis and Harry had mostly been taking it easy. Now that they were down to their last date of this leg of the tour, Harry was not much up for pretending he wasn't exhausted. All they had to do was make through the Dubai show, then they could go home, and Harry could stay in bed until the babies came.

Apparently, the babies had vastly different plans.

He ran past three rooms down to Paul's and banged hard on the door, not truly caring who else he woke in the process.

When Paul opened the door with bleary eyes, he croaked, "It's half-five in the morning, Louis. What on Earth…?"

"Harry's in labour," Louis blurted out.

Paul's eyes opened wide. "You're sure?"

Louis nodded. "His water broke."

"Okay, then, sounds like you're sure," Paul allowed. "You go get Harry, and I'll call for a car."

"Right."

Louis didn't go right back to their room, though. He knocked ferociously on Liam's door instead.

Like Paul had, Liam answered the door with bleary eyes and a furrowed brow. "Louis? What is it?"

"Harry's in labour, Li. Paul and I are going to take him to the hospital. Can you let the other lads know?" Louis inquired.

Liam nodded, visibly waking up a little more. "Of course. I'll get them up, and we'll be right over to meet you guys."

"Thanks." Louis turned to go back to Harry.

"Lou?" Liam stopped Louis' forward momentum.

Louis swiveled his head and raised his eyebrows in Liam's direction.

"What should I tell management?"

With a sigh, Louis replied, "That this leg of the tour is over, I guess."

Liam pursed his lips resolutely and nodded. "All right, then. See you guys soon."

Louis nodded and ran back to his and Harry's room.

In his absence, Harry had managed to lever himself out of bed and throw on a t-shirt. He had a pair of jogging bottoms in his hand and looked up at Louis when he reentered the room. "Help?" he requested, holding up the joggers a little higher.

"Absolutely."

Louis helped Harry out of the boxers--now sodden--he'd been sleeping in and then aided in him stepping into the joggers, tying the strings very loosely around his swollen belly.

"How bad are the contractions?" Louis asked as he scrabbled through his own luggage for a pair of some kind of trousers, settling on a pair of jeans.

"They're strong, but not very close yet." With tears in his eyes, Harry added, "It's too early, Louis. They aren't due for five weeks."

Louis buttoned up his jeans and moved quickly to Harry's side, slinging his arm over Harry's shoulders and resting a gentle hand on his stomach. "They're going to be just fine."

"You really think so?" Tears were now streaming down Harry's cheeks.

"I really do," Louis insisted. "Now, Paul's getting us a car, so we need to get downstairs."

Harry openly worked to collect himself. "Okay. Let's go."

Louis let go of Harry long enough to slip their mobile phones into his pockets and scan the room with a quick glance to make sure they weren't forgetting anything vital, then he returned to Harry's side once again.

With Louis' assistance, Harry made it all the way down to the front of the hotel, though they needed to stop just about halfway for Harry to make it through a contraction. There, they met Paul and a waiting SUV, and Louis wasted no time in helping Harry inside.

When everyone was safely ensconced in the vehicle, Louis pulled Dr. Cantor's list of doctors and medical facilities from where it was stored in his wallet and scanned to the last name on the list. "The American Hospital, please," he ordered the driver.

Once they were en route, Louis turned to Harry just in time to catch him trying to hyperventilate.

"Baby, you need to breathe now," Louis directed in as soothing a voice as he could muster. "Come on now. Inhale." He demonstrated with an exaggerated inhalation, following it with an exaggerated exhalation. "Exhale."

Harry dutifully tried to match Louis' breathing, and it took a moment, but eventually, the threat of hyperventilation had passed.

"You need to be calm, Haz," Louis said firmly.

"I know." Harry pulled in another deep breath. "I'm just so scared."

"I know," Louis sympathised. "I am, too. But Dr. Cantor trusted the doctors at this hospital enough to send us there, and I trust her to recommend a place where you and the babies will be well taken care of."

"What if something's wrong with the girls?" Harry went on as if Louis had never spoken. "What if they aren't big enough?"

"Then they'll have doctors right there to help them," Louis answered, attempting to inject a bit of logic into the situation.

Harry was silent for just a second before he stiffened in Louis' arms. "What is it, Harry? Another contraction?"

Harry shook his head. "Can you call my mum?"

Louis smiled. "Absolutely." He withdrew his mobile from his pocket and called up Anne's number. It was the middle of the night in England, but she picked her phone up after just a few rings.

When Louis told her what was happening, Anne told him she would call Jay and the two of them would be on the first plane they could get to Dubai. She would call Louis the minute she knew their flight plan. Louis thanked her profusely.

As he ended the call, Louis told Harry, "She's coming. She and my mum."

Harry heaved a shaky sigh of relief, which was closely followed by a gasp of pain as he was hit by a strong contraction. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"How long until we get to the hospital?" Louis asked the driver.

"About five more minutes, give or take," the driver responded. "There's almost no traffic this early on a Saturday morning."

"You hear that, babe? Only a few more minutes."

Harry acknowledged he'd heard with a nod. He gasped again, prompting Louis to ask if he was having another contraction. If he was, they were super close together. Harry shook his head, though, and said, simply, "The show tonight."

"Liam's taking care of it," Louis assured him. "We'll just have to reschedule it."

Harry's frown was easy to make out in the dawn-brightened inside of the car. "The fans will be so disappointed."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Louis concurred. "But they'll understand. Besides, they are almost as excited about the twins as we are. They won't mind the concert being canceled if the babies are born here."

"I hope so."

Harry focused on his breathing, then, awaiting the next contraction, and it wasn't long before they were pulling up to the entrance of the hospital.

Paul and Louis hopped out of the car quickly, then helped Harry out. A nurse appeared on the scene with a wheelchair, which Harry collapsed into gratefully.

As the nurse pushed the wheelchair, Louis explained the situation to her. "He woke up about an hour ago, and his water broke. He's having contractions."

"How far apart?" the nurse inquired.

Louis was stumped. "I wasn't counting."

"About ten minutes apart, give or take," Paul put in.

Louis looked at him in surprise, and Paul shrugged. "I've done this twice before, remember?"

"Right. Thanks."

"If they're ten minutes apart, I'd say he's not near ready to deliver yet," the nurse said, pushing the wheelchair right up to the admitting desk. "They'll have some paperwork for you to fill in here, and while you're doing that, we'll get Mr…."

"Styles," Harry supplied.

"Mr. Styles settled into a room," the nurse concluded.

Louis nodded.

"I'll go with Harry," Paul offered. "You take care of getting him properly admitted."

"Okay." Louis leaned over and kissed Harry's temple. "I'll be right there, Haz."

Harry nodded, then clenched his teeth against another contraction as the nurse guided the wheelchair in the direction of a bank of lifts, Paul trailing right behind.

Louis sped through the paperwork as quickly as he could, after which he was directed up to the maternity/paternity ward, located on the third floor of the hospital.

When Louis got to the room Harry had been checked into, a nurse was setting up a machine at his bedside. Harry had been changed into a hospital gown and was sitting up in bed staring at the door, clearly waiting for Louis to arrive. A huge smile of relief took over his face as Louis crossed the threshold.

Louis moved swiftly to the side of the bed so he could kiss Harry's temple again. "Hey, babe, how're you doing?"

"Okay. Just had another contraction."

Louis had a quick glance around the room. "Where's Paul?"

"Went to get some coffee."

"Ah. That makes sense," Louis said. "Has a doctor been in yet?"

Harry shook his head.

As if Louis had summoned him, however, a doctor strode through the door at just that moment, clipboard clutched in one hand. He walked right over to the side of the bed the nurse was on and held out his free hand to Harry. "Mr. Styles, I am Dr. Aasif Nassar."

"Please, call me Harry," Harry said as he shook the doctor's hand.

Dr. Nassar looked over at Louis. "And you must be the babies' other father."

Louis nodded, shaking Dr. Nassar's proffered hand. "Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"It's good to meet you both," the doctor told them sincerely. "I will be helping in the birth of your babies."

"Thank you," Louis returned with equal sincerity.

The doctor held up the clipboard he'd walked in with. "I want to double check the intake report Nurse Isa completed."

"Of course," Harry allowed.

"You're thirty-six, almost thirty-seven weeks along, is that correct?"

"Yes. Thirty-seven weeks on Monday," Harry clarified.

"And it's twins?"

"Girls," Harry confirmed.

"Your contractions are about how far apart now?" Dr. Nassar wanted to know.

"About ten minutes."

"You told the nurse it was your wish to deliver naturally?"

"Yes. Assuming it's safe for the babies," Harry told him.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, then. First, I want to do an ultrasound to see how the babies are positioned."

Harry nodded. "A doctor we saw in Hong Kong about two weeks ago said the babies were positioned well."

Dr. Nassar smiled. "Well, let's see if they still are. If that is the case, I can do a pelvic exam to check on your dilation, and we'll get you hooked up to a fetal monitor to keep track of those contractions."

"Okay," Harry said, Louis moving to help him push the sheet covering him down so he could lift up his hospital gown.

Nurse Isa handed Dr. Nassar the familiar tube of gel and the ultrasound wand, and it was not long before the doctor was scanning Harry's bump. "This looks good, gentlemen," he commented. "Baby A is positioned head down. She hasn't dropped too far, but she's working her way in the right direction." He pointed out where her head was. "Baby B looks to be positioned well, and she should be head first, too. I think you're good to go for a natural delivery."

"What about the fact that they're five weeks early?" Harry inquired nervously.

"As you probably know, twins are often early, so making it to thirty-six weeks, even being male, isn't bad," the doctor said. "From what I can tell here, everything looks really good. I am going to guess they'll be right around five pounds each, and their lungs look fine."

Harry and Louis both sighed in relief.

Nurse Isa wiped Harry's belly off, then Harry reversed his actions and lowered his hospital gown and pulled the sheet up so the doctor could do the pelvic exam. As he did so, a strong contraction gripped him, and he screwed his face up in pain.

Dr. Nassar timed the contraction on his watch. "That was about forty-five seconds. Is that about how long they've lasted so far?"

Harry nodded, catching his breath.

"All within the normal range," the doctor assured him. "Ready for me to see how things are progressing?"

Harry nodded again, grabbing Louis' hand while he spread his legs for the doctor to check his progress. He gripped Louis' hand tightly as Dr. Nassar uncomfortably poked and prodded the passageway the babies would be coming down eventually.

"You're only about two centimetres dilated," the doctor reported, removing his hands from Harry's entrance. "That's about what I expected given the time between your contractions."

"He has to be at what to deliver?" Louis asked.

"Ten," Dr. Nassar answered. "So you guys need to settle in for a wait here."

Both boys were disappointed to hear they wouldn't get to meet the twins anytime soon, but they nodded all the same. "Okay," Harry said.

"Any idea how long that wait might be?" Louis questioned hopefully.

The doctor shook his head. "There's no way to tell, but I can tell you that average labour for first time dads is about twelve hours. So, could be that, could be less, could be more."

Harry sighed, and Louis, still holding his hand, squeezed it supportively. "You can do this, babe. You've gotten this far. It's just a little while longer."

Louis got a smile in return.

"Nurse Isa will set up the fetal monitor," Dr, Nassar went on to say. "And I will check on you every hour to start with."

Harry and Louis nodded their understanding.

As the nurse began to set up the fetal monitor, getting the belt ready to put around Harry's bump, the doctor had one last question for Harry. "What are you thinking about medication?"

"You mean an epidural?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want one unless it's absolutely necessary." He and Louis had researched this one night after hearing about the options for pain management in Lamaze class. Harry had not liked the sound of the many disadvantages of having an epidural. He had decided that he wanted to try to manage the pain not with drugs, but with breathing and meditation, along with Louis' support.

"All right, then," Dr. Nassar accepted. "I'll leave you in Nurse Isa's capable hands. Don't hesitate to ring the call button if anything seems out of order."

"I won't," Harry promised.

As the doctor took his leave, Nurse Isa asked Louis to help him lift Harry up so she could place the back of the belt she'd prepared against Harry's lower back. Once it was situated comfortably there, she secured the front across the biggest part of Harry's belly. Almost instantly, there began to be activity on the machine the belt was attached to.

"These numbers," the nurse pointed to the digital display on the monitor, "are the babies' heartbeats. And this," she pointed to the strip of paper spooling from the machine, "is keeping track of the contractions."

"Thank you," Louis told her.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she inquired.

Harry paused for a moment of thought. "Maybe some water?"

"I'll get some right away," she said. "And if you think of anything else you might need, let me or one of the other nurses know. Our station is just down the hall."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Nurse Isa left them alone, then, allowing Louis to ask, "How're you doing there, Haz?"

Harry pulled in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm doing okay."

"The contractions? Painful?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "But bearable. So far."

"And your back? How's that holding up?" Louis questioned him. Harry's back had been an issue his entire pregnancy, so Louis knew they had to keep an eye on it.

"Hurts a little, but no back labour yet, and with any luck, I'll get to skip that experience."

"I'll hope so, too." 

Paul appeared at the door just then, Niall, Zayn, and Liam hovering behind him. "Okay to come in?" Paul questioned.

"Yep." Louis waved them all in.

"When I got back from getting some coffee, I saw the doctor was in here, so I wandered downstairs and found these three bozos," Paul explained.

Niall stepped up to the end of the bed with a confused look on his face. "Where are they?"

"They?" Harry repeated.

"The babies," Niall clarified his question.

Harry pointed at his stomach. "Still where they've been this whole time."

Niall frowned and turned accusatory eyes on Liam. "Liam said you were having the babies."

Harry smirked. "I'm trying. They're just not quite ready yet."

"What did the doctor say?" Paul asked. "Everything okay?"

The boys nodded. Louis further explained, "Harry's only dilated two centimetres--and he needs to be ten--but the babies are healthy and in the right position, so it's only a matter of time."

"A long, long time," Harry lamented.

For the next hour, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Paul all did their best to distract Harry. They told funny stories, planned vacations they would take the girls on, and made up silly songs. It was early enough in the labour process that Harry was a game participant in all the conversations and creations when he wasn't trying to fight his way through a contraction.

Louis carefully studied the printout showing each contraction Harry had, and he thought he was beginning to understand it enough to be able to predict when a contraction was about to come on, giving Harry a few seconds to prepare himself. In addition, Louis had called in one of the nurses to tell him what the numbers on the digital display meant exactly and what was a normal range for the babies.

Dr. Nassar came back almost exactly an hour after his last visit. After asking how far apart the contractions were--still about ten minutes--he checked the fetal monitor and discreetly examined Harry for dilation, announcing that he was nearly three centimetres at this juncture. When Harry and Louis expressed concern that there hadn't been much change in the last hour, the doctor assured them that this was common, and they weren't to worry. It could take many more hours for Harry to get to the point where he could deliver the babies.

The doctor did make some suggestions for helping the labour along, and Liam took actual notes like he was sitting in one of their meetings with management. When Louis started to tease him about it, he realised he had already forgotten some of what Dr. Nassar had said, so he guessed in the end that it was good someone was writing it down.

During the next hour, Liam was able to offer something from the list for Harry to try. The doctor had suggested Harry take walks to help urge Baby A down and speed the dilation process. Harry agreed this sounded like a fine idea, and Louis and Nurse Isa aided him out of first the fetal monitor and then out of the bed, though it was Niall who said he'd walk with Harry around the ward.

Louis decided to use this break to fetch tea and coffee for everyone with Zayn, while Liam and Paul handled a call from management to fill them in on what was happening with Harry.

"So," Niall began as he and Harry slowly worked their way down the hall, "does it hurt a lot? The contractions, I mean."

Harry nodded ruefully. "Imagine the worst stomach cramps you have ever had."

Niall took a moment to recall the last time he'd been really sick to his stomach. "That's bad," he sympathized.

"Not so fast," Harry warned. "Multiply that by ten."

"Ouch! Remind me never to get pregnant."

Harry smirked. "Were you planning on sleeping with a guy at any point? Is there something you're not telling us, Ni?"

Niall chuckled. "No. Absolutely not. I'll leave the gay sexing to you and Louis."

Harry sucked in a breath just then and braced himself against the wall as a contraction came over him. Niall held tight to his upper arms, supporting him as he breathed through the pain.

When the contraction was over, Harry pushed himself off the wall. "Thanks, Niall."

"You're doing really great, Haz."

Harry smiled in recognition of the compliment, moving a hand underneath his belly to support it as they walked.

"Hey, you know what I just realised?" Niall said next.

"What?"

"Your girls are being born the same month as Will and Kate's new baby," Niall stated. "Maybe you all can have a play date!"

Harry chuckled. "Hey, you never know. Maybe…."

They walked, then, in companionable silence to the end of the hall, turning the corner so they could make a circle back to Harry's room.

"So, are you excited about the babies finally getting here or nervous about them finally getting here?" Niall wondered aloud as they passed the nurses' station, waving to the staff milling about there.

"Both," Harry answered honestly. "I'm really excited about meeting them, and I'm really, really excited about not being pregnant anymore, but I'm definitely nervous about taking them home and having to take care of them. It's such a big job."

"You do know you guys won't have to take care of them alone, don't you?" Niall informed him. "We all want to help, and you know your mums will want to be there for you, too."

Harry nodded. "I know. If I was a better person, I'd tell you guys Louis and I can handle it all on our own. If it was just one, we might be able to, but there're going to be two of them, and I think we're going to need all the help we can get."

"It'll be fun," Niall declared.

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. "I'll remind you that you thought so when you're over and the babies are screaming their lungs out at three a.m."

Niall waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. I've seen three a.m. many a time, but never yet for as good a reason."

Harry was quiet for a moment, absently rubbing at his stomach. With a happy sigh, he said, "Louis and I are so lucky. We're about to have two babies together, and we have the best friends on Earth. Thanks for being here, Niall."

"No place else I'd rather be," Niall assured him. He looked down to where Harry was still caressing his belly. "Maybe they just need a word of encouragement from Uncle Niall."

Harry laughed. "Go for it."

When Niall stopped walking, Harry did, too. Niall bent on his good knee to get on a level with the babies. "Hi, girls," he began. "This is your Uncle Niall. I'll be the one you think of as the fun uncle. Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn can be way too serious, so I'm the one to come to for a good time."

"Not too good a time," Harry cautioned.

"All within reason," Niall amended. He spoke once more to the babies inside Harry's bump. "But in order for us to have these good three a.m. times, you need to come out. So start heading down, okay? Get this show on the road!" He stood and smiled proudly at Harry. "There."

"I am sure they'll take your plea into account," Harry said wryly, starting to walk down the hall again, Niall dutifully following.

When they arrived back at Harry's room, Niall asked, "Do you want to walk around one more time, H?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks. I just want to lie down again."

Niall was happy to help Harry slide back onto the bed, and Louis called for a nurse to help set up the fetal monitor again. Harry was all hooked back up again before another contraction could hit. Which it did, of course, about two minutes later.

Harry had been in labour for just over three hours when Dr. Nassar showed up for another spot check. He deemed the readouts on the monitor were just as they should be, but Harry was still only three centimetres dilated despite the walk around the floor. But his labour was progressing, and the doctor didn't offer any cause for worry.

During the next hour, Harry managed to get in a few cat naps while the others shared hushed conversations on the other side of the room. Louis remained by Harry's side, holding his hand through each contraction and offering him water and supportive words when they were needed.

It was almost time for Dr. Nassar's next visit when Anne finally called Louis back. Jay was with her, and they were catching a flight that would get them to Dubai just before eight p.m. Louis shared Harry's progress with her, and he told her there was a good chance that if this continued to move slowly, she and Jay would get there before the babies did.

Anne didn't hang up until she'd gotten a chance to speak to Harry, and he assured her he was being well taken care of, and he couldn't wait to see her and for her to meet her grandchildren. She wished him well, told him to take things one step at a time, and that she'd see him soon.

Harry had only dilated a little more by the time Dr. Nassar arrived for his check-up. The doctor continued to be pleased with this progress. He explained that though things were not moving along very quickly, that could change at any time, and even if it didn't, there was nothing abnormal about a long labour, even if it was frustrating.

When the doctor left to see other patients, Louis asked Harry if he might not be up for another walk. The cat naps had given Harry some more energy, and he told Louis he would indeed like to walk some more. Louis, with an assist from Niall, got Harry out of bed yet again.

It was Liam who offered to walk with Harry this time. Before they left the room, though, Paul asked Harry if there was anything they could get that might help as time went on.

Paul had to wait for Harry to ride out another contraction before he made a request. "I am kind of hungry, but I don't know what I'm allowed to eat. Can you find out and maybe get me something?"

"Sure," Paul said. "Anything else?"

"The smell in here is starting to get to me. Back at the hotel, in my suitcase, I have some aromatherapy candles. Do you think you could get them and bring them back here?"

"Absolutely. And…?"

Harry thought for another moment, then shook his head. "I can't think of anything else. But if I do, Louis or I can text you."

"Sounds good." Paul looked to the other lads. "Anyone want to come with?"

"I'll come," Zayn said, rising from the couch under the window.

"Me, too," Niall called, jumping up next to Zayn.

"Great. Let's go," Paul suggested. When he reached the door, he turned back to look at Louis. "Call one of us if something happens, yeah?"

Louis nodded. "You'll be the first to know after we alert the doctor."

Thus pacified, Paul, Zayn, and Niall headed out to the car park, and Liam and Harry headed out into the hallway.

"How're you doing, Haz?" Liam asked as they walked in the same direction Harry and Niall had gone on their earlier walk.

"Hanging in there," Harry replied. "It helps to have all of you here."

"I don't feel like we're really helping," Liam admitted sheepishly, but then he echoed Niall by adding, "But there's no place I'd rather be."

"You're helping a lot," Harry countered. "That includes talking to management so Louis and I don't have to."

Liam shrugged. "I don't mind. I can handle them."

"What are they saying?" Harry wanted to know.

Liam had to put his response on hold to help Harry brace himself against the doorway they were passing for yet another contraction. "Shit," Harry said when it was over. Dryly, he remarked, "This is not the most fun I've ever had."

Liam chuckled. "All for a good cause?"

"All for a good cause," Harry parroted for what felt like the hundredth time since becoming pregnant. He resumed the leisurely pace they'd set before the contraction had hit. "So…management."

"Management…." Liam paused for a deep breath. "Well, they are really happy that men can have babies because if that weren't the case, things would be much worse being here in Dubai to give birth."

Harry gazed at him quizzically.

"The Qur'an is pretty strict, but the UAE has no issue with single people having babies, and being gay hasn't been illegal for many, many years," Liam explained.

"Right," Harry said, remembering all his Religion classes at school.

"They contacted the venue here and canceled tonight's show," Liam went on. "They're going to try to reschedule for late October or early November. I insisted that you and Louis get six months with the babies before leaving the U.K. again."

Harry regarded him with clear surprise. "Really? You did that?"

"Of course," Liam replied with characteristic modesty. "We may have to do some recording and writing during that time, but Niall, Zayn, and I agreed that it wasn't fair to ask you and Louis to travel when the babies were still tiny."

With no warning, Harry threw his arms around Liam as best he could with his huge baby bump. Liam squeezed him back carefully. "Thanks, Liam. Louis and I both really appreciate it."

"It was no problem," Liam insisted.

"How are the fans taking the cancellation?" Harry asked with a tremulous voice.

"Pretty well," Liam reported. "They're disappointed, but Niall, Zayn, and I have all already tweeted to assure them we'll come back, and I think the fans here are pretty excited the babies are going to be born here in their country."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, even if I do wish they'd waited until we could get home. We almost made it." He rubbed his belly and spoke down to it. "Didn't we, girls?"

"Oh! I almost forgot…." Liam tapped his own forehead in acknowledgment of his momentary stupidity. "#TomlinsonStylesTwins is trending worldwide. Everyone's betting on names and what time they'll be born. The fans are just so, so excited to meet the babies."

Harry grinned. "We have the best fans."

"We really do, don't we?"

Harry was silent for a moment, reaching a hand to his lower back and concentrating on stretching it out to keep it from twinging. When he was more comfortable, he wondered aloud, "Did management say anything else?"

"Just good luck." Liam shrugged. "They want me to let one of them know when the twins get here, and they'll work with Simon Jones to come up with a press release."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Uncle Simon sent his best wishes, too, the minute he heard you were in labour," Liam told him. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

Harry shook his head. "There's a lot going on."

"Fair point."

They chatted about mindless topics for the rest of their trip around the floor, Liam aiming to do nothing more than distract Harry as much as he could since Harry had started to anticipate and dread the contractions, which were coming a tiny bit closer together than they had been.

When they arrived back at the room, Louis was checking his phone, and he greeted them happily. "Hey guys! Good walk?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Liam filled me in on everything going on with management."

"They've been pretty cool about the cancellation, haven't they?" Louis threw the question in Liam's direction.

"Yeah, they have been, thank goodness."

Louis put his phone down on the bedside table to help Harry back to bed. A strong contraction hit as soon as Louis got his hand on Harry's arm, and Harry immediately put a hand and most of his weight on Louis' shoulder as the pain passed. When it was over, Louis asked, "You okay, love?"

Harry took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled it slowly before nodding.

"Ready to get back in bed?"

Harry nodded once again. "Please."

Louis helped Harry resituate himself, by now a pro at getting the fetal monitor back on, though he did call for a nurse to double check his work, not wanting to risk missing something going wrong. The nurse told him he'd done a great job and watched the readouts long enough to declare that everything looked just fine.

The circuit around the hospital floor had tired Harry out, and he was able to catch a few more cat naps in between contractions before Dr. Nassar reappeared to tell Harry he was now four centimetres dilated--almost halfway there. He did another ultrasound at this point, too, and said Baby A was working her way down nicely, and everything was still right on target for a natural birth as soon as Harry was fully dilated.

Not long after the doctor left, Paul, Niall, and Zayn returned from their trip back to the hotel, Harry's entire traveling candle collection and a couple bags of food in tow.

They got permission from the nurses, then Louis and Zayn took charge of setting up several candles around the room, and soon the warm smell of vanilla permeated the air, a vast improvement over the bleach smell which seemed to be so pervasive all over the building.

Niall pulled a bunch of bananas from one of the bags and presented them to Harry with a flourish. "We asked the nurses what the best kinds of food for you to have would be, and they gave us a list. Bananas were right at the top."

Beaming, Harry plucked a banana from the bunch and instantly began peeling, then eating it, happily sipping from the vitamin water Niall also provided for him.

They had brought back something a little more substantial for Louis in the form of a sandwich and some crisps, and Louis wolfed it down. Like Harry, he hadn't eaten since arriving at the hospital. The food--and everyone being back together again--improved everyone's mood.

The afternoon passed much as the morning had. Harry's labour progressed in fits and starts. By early evening, he was six centimetres dilated, and the contractions he was having were much closer together and much more intense.

Even though the contractions were, to be sure, incredibly painful, Harry was bound and determined to do this naturally, despite Dr. Nassar continuing to make sure Harry knew he could have an epidural at any time. Harry was managing the pain pretty well with the breathing techniques he'd learned in Lamaze class, while Nurse Isa had also provided an exercise ball which Harry got out of bed to utilise at least once every hour. Sitting on it and bouncing a little also helped a great deal with the contraction pain.

Harry's visitors continued to do their level best to keep him distracted and feeling supported. Niall had even brought his guitar back from the hotel with him, and they did a little singing, even if it did cause the babies to have a short kicking party in between contractions.

At around seven in the evening, Paul, Niall, Zayn, and Liam went off in search of some dinner-type food, promising to bring something back for both Louis and Harry.

This left the expectant parents alone for the first time since earlier that morning before Paul and their bandmates had joined them for the long wait.

They had barely had one minute just the two of them together--not even enough time to begin a conversation--when a particularly powerful contraction ripped through Harry's midsection. He cried out in pain, grabbing for the bars on one side of the bed and Louis' hand on the other.

Despite the loss of circulation within his own hand, Louis held on tight to Harry's while swiveling his head to check the readout on the fetal monitor. By this point in the game, Louis was an expert in gauging the length and strength of Harry's contractions. This one lasted about sixty seconds.

"It's winding down, love. Just a few more seconds," Louis told him. "Don't forget to breathe."

It took Harry a few seconds to recover from the pain he'd just gone through. Finally, though, he was able to pull in a deep breath and exhale it slowly. "How long between them now? That didn't feel very long at all."

Louis picked up the strip of paper and studied it closely. "That was about four, maybe five minutes."

Harry pulled in another deep breath.

"You are doing so great, baby," Louis praised him. "I know it hurts."

"Hurts like a motherfucker, Lou," Harry amended. "For the record."

Louis leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek. "I can't believe how amazing you are, going through all this to get our babies here safely."

"And it's going to be a good long time before we have more." Harry pointedly gazed up through his eyelashes at his boyfriend. "I'm not going to be anxious to do this again for a while."

Louis chuckled. "Message received. I think two will be enough for a while, anyhow. We'll have our hands full."

Harry became quiet for a moment, then, lost in thought. Louis reached over to trace gentle patterns on Harry's forearm with his index finger. When Harry continued to be silent, Louis asked, "What are you thinking?"

Harry met his gaze with an intensity that sent a shiver down Louis' spine. "They're coming. Hopefully soon. And once they do, we're going to have two children. Two tiny little people totally dependent on you and me."

"I hope this isn't something you're just realising," Louis teased, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Each contraction just makes it all seem very real," Harry explained. "Do you really think we can do this, Lou?"

Louis smiled at him fondly. "It's a little late for that now, isn't it? They're ours, ready or not. At the end of the day, though, I know you are going to be a magnificent father." 

Harry blushed. "I think you will be, too."

Louis pulled on one of the damp curls falling over Harry's forehead before tucking it behind his ear. "It's going to be fine, Haz."

Harry was opening his mouth to say something else when another strong contraction hit. Louis gave over his hand again, trying his best to do what he could to help Harry through this bout of pain, then the next one and the next one.

Anne and Jay finally arrived around half-eight, providing a much-needed change in dynamic in the room.

Paul was handling the wait well, having been through it with each of his own two children, but Niall, Zayn, and Liam were a little punchy from hanging out at the hospital all day. Louis was a potent combination of wired and exhausted, while the man of the hour, Harry, was understandably also quite exhausted, not to mention a little testy, after fifteen hours of labour.

Jay took one look at her son and drew him out of the room to go down to one of the waiting rooms for a power nap--no arguments. Once Louis had gone with Jay--under protest--Paul suggested that he, Niall, Zayn, and Liam go for a round of coffee and tea so Anne and her son could have a little alone time.

Meanwhile, as for Harry, he broke down in tears as soon as his mother sat on the edge of his bed and put her arms around him.

"Oh, baby," she whispered in his ear. "Long day?"

"The very longest," he confirmed in between sobs.

Anne pushed herself away to look him in the eye. "I am so proud of you, Harry, you know that, right?"

He nodded, trying to calm himself down as what felt like the thousandth contraction of the day overcame him. His mum took his hands in hers while he breathed through it.

"My strong, brave boy," Anne complimented him as he lay back on the pillows to catch his breath.

"It hurts a lot, Mum," Harry admitted.

"I know," she sympathised. "How far are you dilated?"

"Six centimetres," he reported.

"That's great!" She smiled softly. "Just four more to go, and they'll let you push. Before you know it, your babies will be here."

Harry offered her his own small smile.

"And you're still pretty sure no drugs?"

"Yes. No drugs unless absolutely necessary." His tone brooked no argument.

"I truly meant what I said a minute ago. I am so proud of you," Anne repeated. "I know this isn't what you had planned, getting pregnant at twenty while still in the midst of everything going on with the band, but you've handled things so well, and now it's about to pay off. You and Louis are going to have two beautiful little girls who are going to be incredibly lucky to call you their parents."

Harry bit his bottom lip as he took in her praise. "You're going to make me cry again."

She reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "You're allowed. You're in labour."

"Fifteen hours, Mum. It's been fifteen hours. Fifteen," he emphasised.

She grinned now. "I know you remember you put me through seventeen hours, and your sister twenty. I've been there. I know it's hard, but I made it, and you can, too. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Good, that's settled, then," Anne declared. "Now, what can I do to help?"

"Massage my back?" Harry requested. "I haven't had any back labour, thank God, but it still hurts a little."

"I can do that." She rose from the bed. "Let's get you onto your side."

Between them, they got Harry onto his side, careful not to dislodge the fetal monitor. Anne teased him about his bare bum before she got to work, lifting his gown and massaging his lower back.

Not only did the massaging ease some of the pressure on his spine, but the combination of laying on his side and Anne rhythmically kneading his back made the next few contractions a little easier to take.

Harry was sitting back up again and chatting quietly with Anne about some of the things he'd managed to see on the tour despite being pregnant when Dr. Nassar came for his hourly check-up. Anne got to rejoice with Harry when the doctor proclaimed that Harry was now seven centimetres dilated. It was Dr. Nassar's learned opinion that it would only be another few hours before Harry would be ready to deliver his babies.

Dr. Nassar had only been gone a few minutes when Louis returned, refreshed, from his enforced nap. He was wildly excited to hear that the babies might possibly arrive before midnight.

Louis reclaimed his seat at Harry's side, Anne stationing herself on the other, each of them able to take one of Harry's hands when he had a contraction, taking turns encouraging him to breathe through it, then applauding him for a job well done when the pain temporarily dispersed.

While Louis had slept, Jay had gone to find the others, and they were soon all back in the room with caffeinated drinks for everyone except Harry.

Niall glanced down at his watch. "Hey, it's showtime."

When everyone in the room turned confused eyes on him, he explained, "We're usually on stage at this time."

Harry's face fell. "I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean for us to miss the last show."

"Nonsense!" Niall was quick to exclaim. "This is about a hundred times better than a show."

"Besides," Liam jumped in. "We're gonna come back in October and play the stadium. So, it's just postponed."

"For that matter, it's not like you did this on purpose," Zayn threw in his two pence. "The babies were just a little too eager to join us."

Harry smiled at his bandmates, tears in his eyes--happy tears. "Thanks, guys. You're the best." With a hand on the side of his belly, he added, "Our girls are going to be so lucky to have you as their uncles."

The babies' uncles beamed right back at him.

The assembled group spent the next little while expounding upon the conversation Anne and Harry had begun just before Dr. Nassar's last visit, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn sharing with Anne and Jay the numerous wonderful things they had gotten to see during this last leg of the tour.

Harry couldn't contribute as much to the conversation as he would have liked owing to contractions that were coming every three minutes. He simply listened to the stories swirling around him when he wasn't focusing on breathing his way through the near constant pain he was experiencing.

Louis added his thoughts to the proceedings here and there, but most of his energy was focused on Harry. He held Harry's hand when he allowed it, rubbed Harry's back when that was what he preferred, and was always, always sure to let Harry know how strong he was and that Louis knew he was going to get through this with bright, flying colours.

All the pain paid off in the form of an excellent midnight exam by Dr. Nassar. The doctor said Harry was dilated nine centimetres and that if things continued in the vein they had for the past couple of hours, he could be delivering by one a.m.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall were all drifting off by this point. They gave strict instructions to be alerted when the girls were on their way, then retired to the waiting room at the end of the hall where they could each lie down on a set of chairs and catch a little sleep.

Paul lay down on the couch the boys had just vacated to rest, leaving Anne, Jay, and Louis to help Harry through what would hopefully be his last hour of labour.

The first contraction that came when it was just the four of them biding their time together was massive, and Harry cried out sharply at the unbelievable level of pain. In between deep breaths meant to control the pain, Harry begged, "I want to push. I need to push now." He began to try to get himself in a position to do just that as the contraction exceeded the minute-long mark.

Jay immediately shook her head and rose from her seat on Harry's right. She wrapped her hands around his forearm, squeezing gently but firmly, putting a halt to his forward momentum. "Look at me, Harry."

It took him a moment, but he was eventually able to look up and meet her gaze. The contraction was coming to an end.

In a soothing tone, she said, "I know it hurts, and I know you want them out as soon as--"

"I want them out now," Harry corrected her. "Out. Now."

"I know. Believe me, I know. I've been exactly where you are. But you can't push," she insisted. "Your body isn't ready yet, and you could hurt yourself and your babies if you try before your body's ready."

"My body is telling me to push," Harry countered petulantly.

Jay nodded. "I know it feels that way, but that's your body getting close. You heard the doctor. You're at nine centimetres. So close. Your body knows what it's about to have to do, and it's gearing up," Jay explained, hoping the information was distracting more than anything else.

Harry started to cry, huge tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

Louis reached out for Harry's hand. "You're so close, Haz. You can do this. It's not that much longer."

"Easy for you to say," Harry said a touch snidely. "You're not the one lying here with daggers of fire piercing your stomach every two minutes."

Louis knew better than to be hurt by Harry's words. Harry was in an enormous amount of pain and fifty percent of the responsibility for that lay squarely on Louis' shoulders. He pulled in his own deep breath. "Why don't we try a mantra during the next contraction?"

"Like what?" Harry asked, not completely shooting down the idea.

Louis looked across to Anne and Jay for help.

"What about one of your song lyrics?" Jay suggested. "Something that makes you feel powerful when you sing it."

Harry did not have to think about it long to come up with a candidate. "You make me strong." He glanced over at Louis to gauge his reaction.

Louis grinned. "I wrote those words for you, so I think that's perfectly fitting."

It was mere seconds later that the next contraction came. Louis grabbed ahold of Harry's left hand while Jay shifted her grasp so she was holding his right hand instead of his forearm.

As Harry's face twisted with pain, Jay calmly directed, "Okay, Harry. Deep breath in."

Per instructions, Harry drew in a shaky breath.

"Now exhale…you make me strong."

Harry exhaled, repeating the lyric as he did so.

"Again," Jay ordered.

Harry hauled in another breath and spoke the mantra on the exhale.

Jay led him through the entire contraction in the same manner, and after the contraction subsided, she asked, "Better?"

With a surprised smile on his face, he nodded. "Better. Thanks."

"Anything for my future son-in-law and the father of my grandchildren."

After an hour of the deepest pain he had ever known, Harry was exhausted. Not even a months-long worldwide tour had made him this weary. The contractions were way too close together for him to even consider getting even so much as a cat nap. He would barely get through one before he would be seized by another. The only things getting him through were the support of his mum, Jay, and Louis and the knowledge that surely the agony wasn't going to last that much longer.

It was one a.m., and Harry had been in labour for twenty hours when Dr. Nassar finally uttered the words Harry most wanted to hear in the world. "You are dilated ten centimetres. Ready to deliver some babies?"

"More than ready," Harry replied. Following an hour of nobody allowing him to push, this reversal of fortune was, to Harry's mind, the best thing since the invention of the wheel.

Anne and Jay roused Paul and sent him to let Liam, Zayn, and Niall know what was going on. Dr. Nassar suggested they stay in the waiting room for now so there wouldn't be too many people in the room while Harry was trying to deliver the twins. There was no question, obviously, of Louis staying, but Harry requested that Anne and Jay remain as well, if they were comfortable being there. They assured him they would love nothing more than to be there when their grandchildren were born.

Louis stationed himself on Harry's left, Anne and Jay on his right. Three nurses filed into the room very shortly thereafter. One positioned herself by the fetal monitor--she was to be Harry's nurse--while the other two readied the corner of the room where the babies would be tended to once they were born. Last, but by no means least, Dr. Nassar sat on a stool at the foot of the bed.

When Jay commented that she was a nurse, the doctor didn't hesitate to give her a job, first helping him get Harry's heels into the stirrups built into the bottom of the bed, then helping Harry's nurse--and Louis--scoot Harry down so his bum was flush with the bottom of the bed, which had been prepared for the delivery with a thick pad and some cloths. Once Harry was in position, Louis aided him in gathering his long hair up into a bun.

"It's a good thing I don't really mind exposing myself," Harry joked once his dilated entrance was on display for the doctor--and anyone else who cared to look--though his nurse did lay a sheet over his thighs for an illusion of modesty.

After Harry asked for Louis' help in getting his hospital gown off so he could move more freely, the fetal monitor was adjusted so Harry's nurse could keep track of how the babies were faring as they worked their way into the world. When she was satisfied with the set-up, she nodded to Dr. Nassar. 

"All right, Harry. When the next contraction starts, I want you to push as hard as you can all the way through to the end of the contraction," the doctor directed.

That next contraction came just a few seconds later, and Harry scrunched his face up and put all his energy into the push he'd been waiting to execute for quite some time. Louis held one of his hands while Harry pushed, and Anne the other, Louis' free hand resting gently on Harry's back.

When the contraction was over, Harry sank back into the pillows behind him.

"Great job, Harry," Dr. Nassar said. "Next contraction, same thing."

Harry nodded, breathing deeply while he could. When the next contraction hit just a minute later, Louis got a hand behind him to help him up and, once again, Harry pushed as hard as he could, willing Baby Girl A out.

"You're doing so great, Haz," Louis told him, squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

At the end of that cycle, Dr. Nassar offered a suggestion. "It might help for you to reach down and grab the back of your thighs right over your bottom and pull back on them while you're pushing. You'll get just a little more leverage that way."

Harry did as Dr. Nassar had said, and when the next contraction began, he pulled his thighs back just a little as he bore down. Worn from the exertion, he fell back onto the pillows with his eyes closed.

"That was really good, Harry," Dr. Nassar observed. "Do it exactly the same way on the next contraction."

Harry nodded. Anne took a damp flannel Harry's nurse handed over and used it to wipe Harry's brow. He opened his eyes and smiled his thanks.

"You're doing so well, baby," she remarked.

For the next seven consecutive contractions, Harry bore down as hard as he could, hands behind his thighs, grunting with the effort. He could feel the first of the babies working her way down the birth canal, and this was plenty of motivation to push as hard as he could, despite the fact that he was so beyond exhausted he couldn't even see it behind him anymore.

In the middle of the next contraction, Dr. Nassar exclaimed, "I can see the top of her head. She's starting to crown, Harry. Push, push, push."

Harry pushed, and though the baby's head disappeared when the contraction ended, she crowned again when he bore down during the next contraction, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.

As that contraction subsided, Harry was breathing so shallowly and heavily Louis was worried he would have an asthma attack. "You okay, babe?"

"They were not kidding about that ring of fire thing," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. The "ring of fire" was the name given to the sometimes painful sensation of the baby's head forcing its way out of the mother or father's body. Amelia had warned them about it during one of the last sessions of their Lamaze class.

At this juncture, Dr. Nassar had the nurse bring over a mirror. "Do you gentlemen want to see your baby?"

Harry and Louis nodded, and the doctor locked the mirror in a position which gave Harry and Louis their first view of their baby girl where her head just poked out of Harry's entrance. She had a thin cap of fuzzy dark hair, and neither of the boys could believe she was almost there.

"You can reach down and touch her head if you like," the doctor encouraged.

Harry and Louis each reached a hand out to gently touch the top of the baby's head, their fingers meeting right in the centre.

"She's almost here, Haz," Louis whispered.

"Okay, Harry," Dr. Nassar interrupted the moment. "On the next contraction, I don't want you to push. Just let the contraction do its job so I can work on helping you deliver her head."

Harry nodded his understanding, and when the next contraction came, he closed his eyes and struggled to relax to allow the doctor to use this contraction and the next to help the baby's head out. Louis was holding tight to Harry's hand, eyes fixed on the mirror, and he was watching the moment the doctor guided the baby's head out of Harry's body.

"Her head's out, Harry!" Louis exclaimed.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief at having felt the baby's head pop through. He cracked his eyes open in time to watch as one of the nurses suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth while the doctor checked to make sure the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around her neck and gently shifted her so her face was directed toward the floor.

"All right, Harry, next contraction, I want one huge push to get her shoulders out," Dr. Nassar ordered.

Harry steeled himself for the next contraction, and when it struck, he lifted himself up and pulled as hard on the backs of his thighs as he could. He almost got her shoulders out, but not quite. He fell back heavily onto the pillows, crying helplessly. "I can't do it," he claimed through tears borne from pure over-exhaustion.

"Yes, you can, Harry," Louis countered firmly. "One more push, and she'll be here. You can do it. I know you can."

Harry drew strength from Louis' faith in him, and when the next contraction came, he lifted himself up yet again and bore down with all his might. This time the baby's shoulders popped out and the rest of her slithered from his body. Harry collapsed back onto the bed as the baby gave a lusty cry while the doctor gently wiped her face and head with a cloth.

One of the babies' nurses swooped in next to the doctor to wrap a white blanket around the squalling baby before the doctor lifted her to rest her chest down on Harry's chest, right above the bulge which had, until recently, been her home. She calmed immediately at feeling the warmth of Harry's body.

Louis gently laid his palm on her back while Harry tenderly cupped the back of her head, so incredibly tiny under his huge hand. "Hi, baby girl," Harry whispered, overcome with emotion at finally holding one of his girls.

"She's beautiful, Haz," Louis stated in a voice filled with wonder and joy. She had a sweet little face, her tiny nose already clearly a duplicate of Harry's own, and eyes as blue as sapphires.

"She really is," Anne put in, smiling down at her granddaughter and unable to resist reaching out a hand to touch the baby's elbow.

"Look at all that hair!" Jay commented with a wide grin. "You did an amazing job, Harry."

"You truly did, babe," Louis echoed. He bent over to kiss Harry squarely on the lips. "I love you so much."

"Did you boys decide on a name?" Anne wondered aloud.

Louis and Harry traded a look. "You go first, love," Louis said. "You're doing all the work here. What was your favourite name from my list?"

"Lily," Harry announced without a moment of hesitation.

Louis beamed. "Lily it is, then. Lily Anne?"

Harry nodded, looking up his mum. "Lily Anne."

Tears streamed down Anne's face at the boys' choice. "Thank you. I am honoured that my name is part of hers."

At that moment, a contraction washed over Harry, and he was reminded that there was still another baby inside him.

Dr. Nassar had a pair of clippers ready. The boys had not even noticed him clamping off Lily's umbilical cord, but now the doctor held the clippers out to Louis. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Louis nodded and clipped the exact spot the doctor directed him to. It was with reluctance, then, that Harry handed their firstborn over to one of the nurses for further cleaning and her first examination.

The next contraction which coursed through Harry's body was stronger than any he'd had since he'd given his first push, and he cried out sharply at the pain.

"Okay, Harry," the doctor urged. "Time to sit up and start to push again."

Harry shook his head against the pillows behind him. "I can't. I can't do that again. Not right now."

"You can," Dr. Nassar asserted.

Harry gazed up at Louis, tears pooling once more in the corner of his eyes. "Please, Louis. I'm so tired. I can't. Don't make me."

"Babe, just a few more pushes and our other girl will be here, then you'll be able to rest," Louis reasoned with him. "You've been so strong all day, Harry. Just a little bit more, and it will all be over. I promise."

It took a couple long moments, but at last Harry visibly collected himself and nodded. As he struggled to regain a more upright position so he'd be able to push, Louis and Anne both jumped in to help, and soon Harry was as ready as he was ever going to be to deliver another baby.

Before he urged Harry to begin pushing for Baby B, Dr. Nassar said, "I'm just going to reach up to make sure she's still head first. This could be a little uncomfortable," he added a warning.

"Like any of this has been comfortable," Harry quipped, making Louis, Jay, and Anne laugh.

The doctor chuckled, too, and reached his gloved hand inside Harry. Harry jumped at the intrusion, but then forced himself to relax.

The doctor smiled as he extricated himself from inside Harry. "She's still up pretty high, but she's head first, so we're good to go. When the next contraction comes, push."

Harry steeled himself both physically and mentally for the task ahead of him. As the contraction hit, he surged forward, grabbed the backs of his thighs and pushed as hard as he could, falling back onto the pillows when the contraction ended.

This cycle continued through five more contractions. "You're doing great, Harry," Dr. Nassar assured him, "Keep it up, and she'll be crowning before you know it."

Harry was almost completely wiped out at this point, but this did not stop him from throwing a baleful glance in Louis' direction.

Louis smiled at Harry and placed a kiss on his temple. "I love you so much. You're doing so great. Just a little more, okay, love?"

"I can feel her, Louis. She's moving so slowly," Harry fretted.

"She's just taking her time," Louis deduced. "She'll come out, but she needs you to help her." He looked down and spied the fetal monitor printout. "Another contraction's coming. Push as hard as you can, babe."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a contraction coursed through Harry's midsection. Louis helped support Harry's lower back while Harry used the leverage gained from his grasp on his thighs to lean forward and push.

When he fell back this time, he was panting for breath. "I thought the second one would be easier than this," he stated in between pants.

"Maybe she's going to be our problem kid," Louis joked.

"You're doing really well, Harry," Dr. Nassar interrupted their repartee. "Big push next, okay. Give it everything you've got."

Harry nodded, albeit wearily. As he rode the wave of the following contraction, he bore down as hard as he could, using every ounce of energy he could muster.

"Almost there," the doctor said. "She's trying to crown. Give me another big, big push."

When he pushed during the next contraction, Harry got to experience the ring of fire for the second time, yelling out at the searing pain, this time adding a sharp, "Fuck!" for good measure.

"All right, Harry, just like last time, you need to relax for a little bit. Let me work with the contractions to help you get her head out," Dr. Nassar ordered.

The mirror was still up where it had been placed during Lily's birth, so while Harry closed his eyes to try to breathe evenly through the contractions, Anne wiping his brow, Louis watched as slowly, but surely, their second baby girl's head emerged from Harry's opening. Harry shuddered when her head left his body.

Just as with Lily, a nurse sidled in beside the doctor to help suction out this baby's nose and mouth while the doctor checked for the umbilical cord. Unlike her sister, Baby B didn't wait until she was completely out of Harry's body to start crying.

Louis grinned. "Good strong lungs on this one."

Harry cracked a tiny smile at the comment.

"Okay, Harry, big push for the shoulders," Dr. Nassar said, cradling the baby's head in his hands.

It was a few seconds before the needed contraction came, and when it did, Harry pushed, pushed, pushed, almost delivering her shoulders, but not quite.

Over the sound of the baby wailing, the doctor urged, "One more push, and she'll be out."

"You've got this, Haz," Louis encouraged him.

Harry hauled in the deepest breath he could, and when the contraction he was waiting for arrived, he lifted himself up much as he had the last time he'd reached this stage and bore down with every single ounce of energy he had left. He felt the baby's shoulders slip out of him, the rest of her body following in one final rush.

Harry sagged back onto the pillows with the relief of having finally delivered Lily's twin.

Louis wasted no time in leaning over to kiss Harry's temple. "You are absolutely amazing, my love. You did it."

The nurse not tending to Lily placed a blanket identical to the one used to cover Lily earlier over Baby B's back while Dr. Nassar used another cloth to clean her face and head before lifting her up onto Harry's chest on the spot previously occupied by her twin. Her crying petered out the instant her little body connected with Harry's.

Harry was too exhausted to do much more than lean forward to press a kiss to the baby's head, which was covered in a mass of dark fuzz just like Lily's. He did whisper, "Hi, sweetheart."

Louis gazed into her face with wonder. "You are just as beautiful as your sister, darling."

Jay and Anne peered down at the new baby. "She's gorgeous," Jay commented. "They both are. Harry, I could not be more proud of you."

"Nor could I," Anne agreed. She leaned over to kiss Harry's forehead.

"So, do we have a name for this little one?" Anne went on to ask, reaching out a finger to trace the baby's upper arm.

Harry gazed meaningfully at Louis. "It's your turn. What name did you like best on my list?"

"Well, it was a tough decision, but the one I kept going back to every time I read the list was Sophie. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sophie Johannah."

Harry and Louis both looked up at Jay to catch her reaction. She gasped and then grinned, clapping a hand to her chest.

"Is that okay, Mum?" Louis checked.

"It's better than okay," Jay assured him, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, boys. This means so much to me."

At that moment, Harry was unexpectedly beset by another contraction, though it was a relatively mild one when compared with some of the others he'd experienced in the past day. His face immediately contorted into a look of pure, unadulterated horror, however, as he breathed his way through it. Panicked, the second the pain died down, he exclaimed, "Oh my God, I'm still having contractions! Please don't tell me there's another baby hiding out in there."

The look on Louis' face matched Harry's exactly as Dr. Nassar placed a comforting hand on Harry's shin. "It's okay, Harry. There's not another baby. That's just your body getting ready to deliver the placenta."

Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief. "That's right," he said once he'd composed himself again. "I remember that part now."

Dr. Nassar once again gave a pair of clippers to Louis so he could cut Sophie's cord as he had Lily's. When he'd completed his task, the nurse in charge of her lifted Sophie from Harry's chest to take her for her cleaning and exam.

Anne and Jay walked over to try to get glimpses of their grandbabies as they were weighed and cleaned while Dr. Nassar grabbed a hold of the two cut cords still attached to the placenta inside Harry. "Okay, Harry, when the contractions come, I want you to push just like you did before, and I'll pull slowly on this end to help the placenta out. You shouldn't have to push too hard, just nice and easy, and you'll be officially done with labour and delivery."

Louis helped Harry raise himself one more time, then held his hand as he pushed to expel the organ which had served as the twins' home for the last nine months. When it was wholly out after just two contractions and being examined by Dr. Nassar for completeness, Harry collapsed back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He felt like he could go to sleep for a year.

"It's over?" Harry confirmed, his voice full of hope.

"All over but the parenting," Louis joked. He sobered to say, "I meant what I said just a little bit ago. You are an absolutely amazing person, Harry Styles. I am so incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Though I couldn't have done it without you here with me."

"No place I'd rather be than here with you," Louis declared with fierce loyalty.

"Can I move back to the other end of the bed now, Dr. Nassar?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. All done down here," the doctor gave his permission.

Louis pushed the pillows which had supported Harry during delivery back, then helped Harry to get his feet out of the stirrups. Harry needed a moment to adjust to his legs not being spread out anymore. Once he did, he scooted himself backwards until he was propped up comfortably at the head of the bed, a sheet covering him up to his slightly deflated stomach. Harry had just gotten settled when one of the babies' nurses brought her charge over to hand to him.

"Your first little girl is all ready to be with you now. I've put a yellow ID bracelet and anklet on her, and her sister will get pink, so we can tell them apart," the nurse explained as she shifted the baby into Harry's waiting arms. "She weighs four pounds and twelve ounces, and she passed all her initial tests."

"Four pounds?" Louis repeated. "That sounds small."

The nurse answered, "It would be for a singleton, but that's good for a twin. She's fine."

The baby had been wrapped in a soft white blanket with pink and blue trim, and she was wide awake as Harry got a good hold of her.

"Hi, Lily," Harry greeted her. "Your papa and I are so happy you're here."

Louis reached over to run the back of his index finger gently down her cheek. "She really is gorgeous, Haz." Lily shifted her head just slightly at the sound of Louis' voice. He beamed when he realised she must have recognised his voice. "Hi there, sweetheart."

Lily's nurse asked, "Have you made a decision about how you want to feed them? Bottle or breast?"

"Bottle," Harry told her decisively. In the time since their conversation way back in Week Twenty, Harry had read enough horror stories about men trying to nurse twins that he had decided that the bottle would be the better way to go. As a bonus, the bottle would offer the opportunity for Louis to equally share in bonding with the girls during feeding time.

"I'll get a bottle ready for each of them, then," the nurse told him with a smile, shuffling off to do just that.

It was actually Jay who brought Sophie over once she was done being cleaned and examined. As she handed the baby into Louis' waiting arms, she said, "Four pounds, nine ounces, just a little bit smaller than Lily. She passed all her tests with flying colours."

Like her sister, Sophie was wide awake as she settled into Louis' embrace. "Hi, my darling Sophie," he said softly. "We're all so happy you're here, too."

Dr. Nassar came up behind Jay. "Harry, you did a marvelous job. Congratulations on your babies. After you get them fed, a little rest for everyone may be in order, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks so much."

"I'll be around if you need anything," the doctor went on to inform them. "Just let the nurses know, and they'll page me."

"Will do," Harry promised.

"If I don't hear from you before, I'll be back to check on you and the babies later this morning," Dr. Nassar said.

"Thanks for everything," Louis told him.

The doctor smiled at the offer of gratitude. "You are more than welcome." And with that, Dr. Nassar took his leave.

As the obstetrician exited the room, Anne came back in. "Hey, guys, look who I found."

While Jay had been helping with the twins and Harry and Louis had been getting their first cuddle time, Anne had gone to fetch the rest of the One Direction crew from the waiting room.

"They're here now?" Niall asked expectantly.

Louis grinned. "They're here now. Come on over."

Niall, Liam, and Zayn moved almost as one to stand in front of their bandmates and the newborn twins.

"Liam, Zayn, Niall, Paul," Louis intoned. "Meet Lily Anne--" he jutted his chin in the direction of the baby in Harry's arms, "and Sophie Johannah. Girls, these are all your honourary uncles."

"Harry, Louis," Niall breathed. "They're beautiful."

"They really are," Paul agreed. "Congratulations to both of you. And well done, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said. "And thanks for being here all day. I would never have gotten through this without all of your support."

"We're glad we could be here," Liam stated. 

The nurse who had asked about how they wanted to feed the twins reappeared with two bottles just then. "Ready to try feeding them, gentlemen?"

"Shall we go?" Zayn instantly wondered aloud.

Louis and Harry shook their heads in tandem. "Absolutely not," Harry insisted. "Stay. When we're done feeding them, you can get a turn holding them."

Everyone stayed just where they were, then, while the nurse handed one small bottle to Harry and one to Louis.

Both of them had had enough practice with other babies--Louis with his many younger siblings and Harry with his baby nephew and Lou Teasdale's daughter Lux--that they knew exactly how to bottle-feed a baby.

All the same, Anne reminded them, "They're not even an hour old, boys. It may take them a minute to get the hang of it. Be really gentle with the nipple."

Harry and Louis heeded her advice and carefully introduced the babies to their bottles. Sophie caught on quickly, but it took Lily a few moments to get into the groove. Before long, though, both girls were happily eating.

"Niall?" Louis sought the Irishman's attention.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to do the Twitter honours and announce that they’re here?"

"Really?" Niall could not have been more chuffed.

"Really. Harry and I have our hands full, and there are several million anxious fans out there waiting for news," Louis told him.

Niall whipped out his phone and opened his Twitter app to hastily compose a tweet. He held the screen up for Louis and Harry to read when he was done.

**@NiallOfficial The #TomlinsonStylesTwins have been born! Dads and babies are all well. They're beautiful, and we can't wait for you to meet them! Details from the proud fathers to follow…**

Louis grinned. "Perfect."

Harry agreed. "Post it."

Anne and Jay guided the boys through the rest of the feeding, offering gentle tips and assistance in arranging both babies and burp cloths. When the girls had eaten their fill, the nurse took the bottles away, and Anne and Paul got their turn at holding the newborns.

"I do believe she has your nose, H," Anne commented of Lily.

Harry smiled at the notion.

Smiling down at Sophie, Paul said, "This one definitely has Louis' cheeky look about her. You boys better watch out."

"Hey," Louis protested. "Our girls will be perfect."

"Good luck with that," Jay remarked with a smirk from her spot right behind Anne.

After a few minutes, Anne and Paul handed the babies off to Zayn and Liam.

"So tiny!" Liam exclaimed, cradling Lily cautiously. "How much do they weigh?"

"Each of them is just under five pounds," Louis replied.

"And they're okay, both of them?" Liam checked. He himself had been born extremely sick, so he was a little sensitive on the matter.

Jay fielded this question. "They're just fine. I watched them do the tests myself."

Liam sighed in relief.

"Did you guys pick the names from those lists you were studying day and night?" Zayn inquired.

"Yeah," Harry told him. "I picked my favourite from Louis', Lily, and he picked his favourite from mine, Sophie."

"Sweet!" Zayn declared. "The names really suit them, I think."

"Thanks," Louis accepted the compliment.

"Which one was born first?" Zayn went on to ask.

"Lily," Harry replied. "Though I'm not even sure how much time passed between them. I was a little preoccupied."

"It was fifteen minutes exactly," Anne jumped in to answer.

"Lily was born at 1:41 and Sophie at 1:56," Jay reported. "Sweet little middle of the night babies."

Last, but not least, Niall got to hold both of the twins at once. His grin could not have been bigger as Liam snapped a picture on his phone for later Instagramming.

"Girls, I am your Uncle Niall," he told them earnestly, looking from Lily to Sophie, then back again. "As I said in the hallway earlier today, I will be the fun uncle."

"Hey!" Liam and Zayn simultaneously objected to Niall's assertion.

"Just calling it like I see it," Niall brushed them off.

Anne and Jay each took one more turn with their grandbabies before handing them back to their fathers, with Harry taking Sophie this time, and Louis Lily.

As the twins drifted off to sleep, Paul, Niall, Liam, and Zayn took their leave. It was just past three in the morning, and everybody had earned a good long sleep.

"We'll be back later this morning, yeah?" Liam said as they headed for the door.

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Sleep well."

"You, too," Liam returned.

Before following Zayn, Niall, and Paul out the door, Liam added, "Congratulations again, lads. We're all so happy for you."

"Thanks so much, Li." Harry said. "See you later."

Anne and Jay were next. "We booked a hotel that's just down the street," Anne told them. "We'll just go get a few hours' rest, then we'll be back, all right?"

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said, starting to cry just a little for the first time since giving birth, still overwhelmed by the events of the last twenty-four hours. "Thanks for everything. For flying out and for being here when they were being born."

Anne reached down to hug him, mindful of the sleeping baby in his arms. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I am beyond proud of you. Both of you," she amended as she straightened to give Louis a hug, too.

"That goes for me, too," Jay added, giving first Louis, then Harry a hug.

"You'll let Gemma and the girls know the twins are here?" Louis checked, remembering his and Harry's sisters, all of whom, he knew, were probably waiting for news with bated breath.

"Already done," Jay confessed. "I took photos of the twins while the nurses were testing them and sent them to Dan and the girls and to Gemma."

Louis grinned at her initiative. "Great. Thanks."

"We'll see all of you in the morning," Anne promised. "Try to get some sleep while you're here, since you won't be getting very much once you get home."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

The mums gave the babies gentle kisses of farewell before heading out to their hotel.

For the first time ever, Harry and Louis and the twins were alone together, their new little family of four.

"We did it," Harry whispered into the quiet left in the wake of all their guests.

"Well, mostly you did it," Louis countered.

Harry smiled at the correction, his eyes starting to drift shut.

Louis stood to place Lily in one of the two bassinets that had been placed at the end of the bed. When Lily was settled, he collected Sophie from Harry, and he put her down in the other.

Harry was almost passed out completely when Louis returned to the head of the bed. Louis ran a hand through Harry's curls and bent over to press a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry blinked up at Louis owlishly. "I'm going to be right over there on the couch, okay? You get some sleep. You've earned it."

Harry's nod was slight as he murmured, "Love you, Louis."

"I love you, too."

When a nurse came to check up on them five minutes later, the entire Tomlinson-Styles family was asleep. The nurse left them there in peace.

**@Louis_Tomlinson Harry and I welcomed Lily Anne and Sophie Johannah Tomlinson-Styles at 1:41 am and 1:56 am on 5 April 2015 in Dubai, UAE. We are all happy and healthy. #Blessed**

One Direction, with their two tiny new members, remained in Dubai for four days following Lily and Sophie's birth.

Harry needed some time to recover from the stress of a twenty-hour-long labour followed by the intense delivery of not one, but two babies, and the girls not only needed to each get up to the five-pound mark, but the British embassy needed time to provide official birth certificates and passports for them so they could travel home to England.

Harry and Louis had both told their bandmates that they didn't need to stay overseas with them, but Niall, Liam, and Zayn vehemently disagreed, and they were at the hospital each day to keep Harry and Louis company and to get to know their honourary nieces.

Anne and Jay stayed in Dubai as well, wanting to help the new fathers out as much as they could so the boys could get in some rest before they were all alone with the babies back home in the U.K.

Finally, Dr. Nassar declared Harry fit to travel, while the doctor who had been monitoring the twins, Dr. Handal, deemed them ready to be released, as they had both passed the five pound mark and were absolutely thriving.

Modest! chartered them a plane so they wouldn't have to deal with managing the babies on a commercial flight just yet. This turned out to be a very good thing, since neither of the girls was very happy with the change in air pressure, and they both cried a fair amount while they were in the air. Everyone on the flight took turns soothing one of the babies while Harry--true to form--apologised for the twins' inability to fly quietly. To a person, they all told Harry he had nothing to apologise for.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn all left Heathrow through the front to distract the fans who had managed to figure out One Direction were arriving home that day. Harry, Louis, their mums, Paul, and the twins were escorted out a back exit into a waiting SUV which would take them home. The SUV had been outfitted with two car seats, so the boys were able to secure the babies for the ride.

Finally, the moment Harry and Louis had been waiting on for nine months arrived. They were bringing their baby girls home.

Harry carried Lily and Louis carried Sophie into the house, while Paul stayed behind to help Jay and Anne gather up and carry in the boys' luggage and the babies' gear.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks just inside the door. "Shit."

Louis nearly ran into him. "What is it, Haz? Is something wrong?"

Harry turned to look right at Louis. "They weren't supposed to be here for another month. We have nothing in the house. No nappies, no formula, no bottles, no nothing."

A small smile played on Louis' lips. "You know what we do have, though?"

Harry shook his head. "What?"

"Assistants," Louis answered smugly. "I called Christina, and she and Portia took care of that. We should have enough of everything to last a little while until we can go out and shop for ourselves."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lou, for thinking ahead."

"Well, I am gunning for Father of the Year," Louis joked. "Gotta get off to a good start." Anne, Jay, and Paul came up behind him just then with suitcases and bags, and he gently urged Harry to get further into the house so everyone could follow him.

Once they and their things were inside, they all collapsed in the lounge, Harry and Louis on one couch with the girls, Anne and Jay on the other, and Paul in one of their easy chairs.

They had barely begun to relax when Sophie began to fuss in Louis' arms. "Shh," Louis tried to soothe her. When her cries became a little more insistent, he made to stand. "She probably needs to be changed and fed."

As if she'd heard her sister and wanted in on the action, Lily began to cry, too, from her spot in Harry's arms.

"You boys take care of the nappies, and we'll get two bottles ready," Jay offered.

"Along with, maybe, some lunch for us all?" Anne added.

"Sounds good," Harry remarked, rising so he could follow Louis upstairs to the nursery.

The minute they walked into the nursery they were overwhelmed. Seeing it on the laptop in photos was one thing, but seeing in person what Zayn, Liam, and Niall had done to make the room perfect for the babies was quite another. It was stunning.

The main rose colour they'd chosen was soft and pretty, just right for two little girls. The wall with the castle on it was bright, but not overpowering, and it would be perfect for them to grow into. They wouldn't need to make too many adjustments to the room until the girls were a good bit older.

"This is amazing." Despite the crying baby in his arms, Harry moved closer to the wall mural so he could examine its detail. "Zayn completely outdid himself."

"Look in the windows of the castle," Louis directed, sidling up next to Harry with his own crying baby. "Two little princesses."

Harry leaned in close to check out the two small, dark-haired girls standing in two adjacent windows in one of the castle towers. "Our two little princesses," Harry corrected, a soft smile on his face.

Sophie ramped up the screaming at this point, so Louis turned back to the changing table. Sitting on the floor next to the table/dresser were several boxes of nappies, and when Louis examined the drawers underneath, he found neatly folded onesies, tiny socks, and small hats. On the top of the table itself was some baby powder and baby ointment, as well as a large box of baby wipes. Christina and Portia had ensured that they would have everything they needed to take care of the twins from the moment they got home.

Owing to the fact that Sophie had been crying first, Harry suggested to Louis, "Why don't you change Sophie first? Lily and I can check out the rocking chair."

Louis nodded and got right to work getting Sophie out of the clothes they'd gotten in Dubai and into a clean nappy while Harry settled into the rocking chair with a still-screaming Lily.

Harry sang softly to Lily while Louis made quick work of getting Sophie changed. He was already incredibly skilled at changing nappies, having had a lot of practice with his younger siblings.

Sophie quieted a little once she was in a fresh nappy and a cute pink onesie with hearts printed on it Louis had pulled from the top drawer. He secured a matching pink hat atop her head, then picked her up and cradled her in his arms, bending to kiss her forehead. "Do you want me to do Lily, too?"

Harry obviously intended to do his share of nappy changing--and had, at the hospital--but it was still just four days since he'd given birth, and his body was being slow to bounce back. "That would be great, actually." He rose to put Lily down on the changing table, taking Sophie from Louis' arms and walking back to the rocking chair.

Sophie was definitely ready for a bottle. When Harry put the tip of his index finger into her mouth, she began sucking hard. "I know you're hungry, baby girl. Grandma Anne and Grandma Jay are making a bottle for you right now."

Lily's cries died down as Louis got her cleaned up and changed into a onesie and a hat identical to her sister's, and in no time at all, she was also ready to go get a bottle.

When Harry and Louis walked back into the lounge, there were two bottles waiting for them, and they settled back down on the couch to feed the little ones.

"We've made sandwiches for when you're done feeding the girls," Anne told them.

"Great," Louis responded. "Thanks. And thanks for everything. I don't even know how we'd have gotten this far without all of you helping us out." He made sure to include all three of their helpers--Jay, Anne, and Paul--in his statement.

Jay, Anne, and Paul smiled. Anne added, "It's our pleasure. I think I speak for all of us when I say it's been lovely getting to know the girls right from the very start."

"They're lucky to have so many people who care about them and love them," Harry stated, smiling down at Sophie. "Not just you guys, but all the lads and their families."

"And the fans…," Louis reminded him.

"Of course. Them, too," Harry acknowledged, leaning forward to put Sophie's half-finished bottle down on the coffee table so he could burp her.

"Are you sure you guys want to handle them here alone tonight?" Jay checked.

In the car on the way home from Heathrow, Harry and Louis had informed their mums--and Paul--that they really wanted their first night at home to be just the four of them. The boys had had constant help ever since the twins had been born, and they wanted the chance to be sure they could handle the babies on their own.

"Yes," Louis said decisively. "If you come back at breakfast time, you can make sure we're all still alive."

Jay chuckled. "It's a deal."

When Lily and Sophie had finished eating, Harry and Louis settled them side by side into the double bassinet Christina and Portia had set up right there in the lounge with a tag indicating it was their present to Harry, Louis, and the twins. The girls fell asleep pretty quickly now all of their immediate needs had been met.

They all tucked into the sandwiches and crisps Anne and Jay had brought into the lounge on trays. After several days of a diet of hospital food or take out, the sandwiches tasted like heaven.

As they finished up, Paul asked, "Is there anything you guys can think of that you might need?"

Louis and Harry pondered the question carefully, but neither of them could think of anything they needed right away that their assistants hadn't already taken care of. "No, thanks," Harry said. "I think we're okay. For now."

"Then I may head out, if that's okay," Paul went on. "I may try to see if I can sneak a plane home and see Clodagh and the kids."

"Absolutely!" Louis replied, standing to offer Paul a hug.

Harry followed suit and did the same. "Thanks for everything, Paul."

"You're most welcome," Paul returned. "Take care of those precious little girls."

"We will," Harry promised.

Paul gave Anne and Jay hugs before heading for the door. The doorbell rang at the exact moment he began to pull on the doorknob to head out, startling him.

"I think you have company, boys," Paul declared.

Harry and Louis stood and moved to the door to greet whoever it was who had come calling. Paul opened the door to reveal Gemma, Charlotte, and Fizzy.

After hugging each of the girls, Paul bid everyone goodbye and headed out. As for Harry and Louis' sisters, they honed in on the bassinet with startling accuracy and immediately began grinning down at their nieces, completely ignoring their respective brothers and mothers.

Gemma gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. When she removed it a few seconds later, she turned to her brother and his boyfriend. "H. Louis. They're so gorgeous!" she gushed.

"They're so tiny," Lottie noted. "Doris and Ernest were early, too, but they weren't this tiny. Are they okay?"

Louis nodded. "They're a little small, but they're fine."

"Which is which?" Fizzy wanted to know.

Louis stood up to point to the baby on the left. "That's Sophie." He pointed to the baby on the right. "And that's Lily."

"How are you telling them apart?" Gemma asked.

"They still have their hospital bracelets on. Yellow for Lily, pink for Sophie," Louis explained.

"Remember how mum painted Phoebe and Daisy's big toes to tell them apart?" Lottie grinned wildly at the fond memory.

Her big brother nodded. "We'll probably have to do that with these two when they've grown out of the bracelets."

"Can we hold them?" Fizzy asked, bouncing excitedly.

"We just put them down not very long ago. Maybe give them about fifteen minutes, then we'll pass them around," Louis proposed.

"How about you use that time to say hello to your mothers, whom you haven't seen in almost a week?" Jay suggested wryly.

Lottie and Fizzy ran to give Jay a fierce hug, and Gemma went to give Anne the same. After also sharing hugs with their brothers, Lottie sat down on the couch with Louis and Harry while Fizzy and Gemma sat on the floor.

Anne and Jay took it upon themselves to get a round of fresh tea for everyone, then they all sat and quietly caught up on the past few days.

Fizzy was keeping track of the time on her phone, and when the prescribed fifteen minutes were up, she wasted no time in asking Louis her question again. "Can we hold them now?"

Louis suppressed a laugh. "Okay. I know you know what you're doing, but don't forget how tiny they are."

Fizzy acknowledged his reminder with a nod, then dove for the crib, gently pulling Sophie out, carrying her over to the couch to sit down next to Louis. Lottie took Lily and sat down right next to Anne and Jay on the other couch. Gemma patiently waited for a turn, though she did joke, "You should have had triplets, guys, then I wouldn't have to wait."

Harry shuddered. "Bite your tongue, Gem! There was actually a moment after Sophie was born that I thought there was another baby coming, and it was pretty terrifying to consider."

"Two is definitely plenty," Louis stated.

The babies remained asleep in Louis' sisters' arms for a short while, but it wasn't too long before first Lily, then Sophie, woke up. Thankfully, neither of them cried, but rather, each of them stared soulfully up into the older girls' eyes, checking out their aunts for the first time.

"I can't believe we have a third set of twins," Lottie commented. "And all girls except for Ernest. Poor little guy is even more outnumbered now."

"I'm sure they'll all be great friends," Jay predicted. Ernest and Doris were fourteen months old now, so they would be perfect playmates for Lily and Sophie when they were all a little older.

A few minutes later, Lottie passed Lily over to Gemma. Lily didn't seem to mind being passed from person to person. Since both she and Sophie had been subject to many cuddles from many different people from the first hour after they were born, that made sense.

"Harry, she totally has your nose," Gemma pointed out.

Harry smiled. "You're not the first person to notice that. Hopefully my nose will suit them."

"I hope they have his curls, too," Louis confessed.

"Aw, that's sweet," Gemma cooed. "You've got a fifty-fifty shot there. Mine has never been curly."

"Guess we'll see what happens," Harry said breezily.

Gemma took that moment to look over at Harry with a thoughtful eye. "You look pretty good, by the way, H. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Harry replied. "Saturday was a really, really long day, and I'm a little sore and tired, but it gets a little better every day."

"That's great," she commented. She looked down at Lily and smiled fondly. "Hard to believe my baby brother has not one, but two babies."

"It's hard for me to believe, too," Harry assured her. "And I carried them for nine months."

Gemma chuckled. "Well, we'd best start believing it, since they're here now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gemma shifted her gaze to Fizzy. "I'd like to meet Sophie. Would you like to meet Lily?"

Fizzy nodded, and Gemma stood to slip Lily into Fizzy's free arm, then pick up Sophie, returning to the couch and sitting next to Harry. "Hi, baby Sophie," she said to the newborn. "I'm your Aunt Gemma. When you and Lily get big enough, I will be your favourite aunt to go shopping with."

"Hey, I'm good at shopping, too!" Lottie piped up. "Who is it who always finds the best shoes when we're out?"

"Excellent point," Gemma noted.

"I'm good at shopping as well," Fizzy added.

"That's true, too," Gemma admitted. "The last time we all went out, you did find that amazing jumper.

"Okay, then, Miss Sophie, you and Miss Lily will get to go shopping with all your favourite aunts," Gemma amended her assertion, grinning down at Sophie, who just looked at her with wide, curious eyes. "So gorgeous."

For the next couple of hours, the aunts and the grandmothers took turns holding, bonding with, and changing the babies, and Anne and Jay encouraged Louis and Harry to use the opportunity to take a quick nap in order to prepare themselves for the no doubt long night ahead of them.

When it was dinner time, they just ordered in Chinese and sat around the living room with takeaway containers while the twins slept in the bassinet. Harry and Louis were thrilled to be back home and surrounded by family; it had been a long tour.

All the same, once the Chinese food was history and the lounge was clean, Louis hauled in a deep breath to say, "All of you have been such a great help with the girls today. It's made coming home so much easier."

Jay grinned. "But now you're kicking us out."

Louis smiled abashedly, but confirmed her assumption with a nod.

"We love all of you, but we really do want to have our first night back at home just us and the twins," Harry explained.

Anne stood up from the easy chair she'd been occupying and said, "Of course, baby. Makes perfect sense."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Do you two have everything you need?" Jay wondered aloud, rising from her spot on the couch.

"I think so," Louis responded. "Christina and Portia were pretty thorough."

"You can call if you do find you're missing something," Anne reminded the boys. "We're just ten minutes away."

Harry and Louis both smiled. "Thanks. We will," Harry promised.

Gemma clapped her hands softly in deference to the sleeping newborns. "Fizzy. Lottie. Ready for our girls' night?"

Fizzy and Lottie both jumped up with enthusiastic yeses.

Anne, Jay, Gemma, Lottie, and Fizzy all took turns giving Lily and Sophie tender good night kisses, then they offered the same to Harry and Louis. Finally, Anne and Jay headed out to the hotel they'd booked, and Gemma, Lottie, and Fizzy all hopped a bus to Gemma's flat.

"And then there were four," Louis commented into the silence the women in their lives had left in their wake. He collapsed onto the couch, and Harry was quick to follow. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"I am, too," Harry concurred. Wryly, he added, "But I suspect that is not going to change anytime soon, not if the tiny ones have anything to say about it."

As if she'd been cued, Lily let out a pitiful cry from inside the bassinet. Sophie followed not seconds later.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis as if to say 'I told you so' before rising to go pick up Lily. Louis followed closely behind to fetch Sophie.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Harry asked the mewling baby in his arms. Leaning in close to sniff, he scrunched up his face at the unpleasant smell which wafted toward his nose. "Nappy change, it is."

"Sophie, too," Louis commented as he led the way into the nursery.

Harry efficiently changed Lily while Louis distracted Sophie with a silly song, then Louis changed Sophie. The babies were only marginally happier with that done, so they trooped back into the lounge.

Louis sat on the couch with one baby in each arm while Harry prepared two bottles. When he returned to the couch, he took Sophie to feed while Louis gave Lily her bottle.

As the girls, now completely contented, ate, Louis turned to Harry to smile and say, "We make a pretty good team."

Harry shot a smile right back at him. "We do."

After the girls were fed, Harry carried the babies into their bedroom, Louis bringing the bassinet behind him. They lay the twins in the bassinet, then took turns taking the first showers they'd had since leaving Dubai.

Harry was done first and threw boxers on before moving to check on the babies. Lily and Sophie were both passed out cold, but they had reached out to each other while they slept, and Lily's little hand was right on top of Sophie's. It was just about the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. He even snapped a photo to capture the moment for posterity--and Instagram.

He was still standing there when Louis emerged from the shower and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. "Hi." He kissed the top of Harry's shoulder.

"Hi," Harry returned.

"I miss your big belly," Louis lamented.

"I don't," Harry stated firmly. "I'm very happy to be able to see my feet and my dick again. You'll just have to be happy with the small belly I have left until I can yoga it away."

Louis patted the bump Harry was referring to, the final remnant of his pregnancy. "It was worth it, though, yeah?"

Harry gazed down at their little girls. "Completely."

"I can't believe we're finally home, and they're finally here."

"I know." Harry was quiet for a moment, just gazing down at the two little lives he'd brought into the world less than a week ago. Softly, then, he said, "I was really, really nervous when I found out I was pregnant."

"I remember." Louis strengthened his hold on Harry.

"Now they're here, though, I think everything's going to be just fine," Harry concluded. "We can do this."

"You bet we can." Louis let go of Harry's middle to grab his hands, tugging Harry toward the bed. "Come on now, we need to get some sleep while we can. They'll be up before we know it, wanting to be fed again."

Harry extricated one of his hands from Louis' long enough to run a quick hand over Lily and Sophie's heads. "Sweet dreams, girls."

Harry climbed into bed and immediately took the position of big spoon, the first time he'd been able to in about six months, pulling Louis in tightly. "Love you, Louis," he whispered.

"Love you back."

Though Louis passed out right away, it took Harry a little while to go to sleep. He'd long since grown used to falling asleep to the sound of one other person breathing in the room, now he was drifting off to the sound of three other people breathing. It was music to his ears.

He knew that this whole adventure had started as an accident, but it had definitely been a happy accident. He also knew that from now on, his life would be even crazier and busier than it had ever been before, but that was fine by him. He had all he had ever wanted, and he could not have asked for more.

End (15 November 2014)


End file.
